Lessons in Love
by Micktrex
Summary: COMPLETEThis is a BALEY pairing there's not been enough of these so i took it into my hands to make one! This is partly AU as all the bold writing is me the narratorwriter talking to the characters. Starts when season 3 did with a few changes...
1. It began on a hot, crappy day

**Lessons in love**

**Chapter 1**

The clocks ticked away painfully slow for the students of tree hill high school. It was the first term back after the summer holidays and September seemed to be dragging along slower than what was humanely possible.

The students in Mrs Seller's English class didn't even feign interest in whatever the hell she was trying to teach, some blatantly ignored her, doodling on their books for some kind of escape from the boredom that was high school. It wasn't just the fact that it was the first term back that had lead to this behaviour but Mrs Seller was a substitute for the class's usual teacher, who had sadly caught a summer cold.

So of course it was only fair that everyone didn't have to give a crap what the substitute said because they could cook up any story they liked of how badly she had taught them.

But one student in particular sat rapt to attention as the teacher explained the objectives of the lesson. Haley James was trying to pay attention, but struggled in the stiff post-summer air that filled the stuffy classroom. Yes, Haley was your typical goody-two-shoes nerd, who loved to read, learn stuff and err read, but as big a nerd as she is-

"Hey!"

**What?**

"Do you mind? You're making me sound like some boring dork"

**And you're not?**

Haley glares daggers at the writer and throws a pencil at him.

**Ow! That was sharpened! No don't throw another one; I'll be nice I'll be nice!**

Haley settles back down trying to summarise the mindless babble coming from the substitute teacher. Her hazel orbs shimmer majestically as she stares dumbfounded yet elegantly. She sucks on the nib of her pen, her lips a wonderful pink, so soft velvet would envy her, but her smooth unhindered skin, so delicate, so alluring, making her look as gentle as a deer in the wilderness-

"Dude. Seriously, are you taking the piss now?"

**Hey you wanted to sound less dorky, Miss I'm-too-good-for-what-the-writer-thinks.**

"Yeah but I wanted to sound more normal not like _Sherah_, goddess off the magical pixy forest."

**Oh I can see the sarcasm dripping off you. Want a towel?**

"Just write me as a normal high school girl, please!"

**Women**…..So Haley sat there sucking away on her pen, wondering when the hell this lesson ended. She felt bad because she usually loved English but it was a Monday and this was the lesson before lunch, her stomach had confirmed this several times with her with its pleading growls for food.

She was also beginning to feel nerdier than usual as she appeared to be the only one listening in class and from what she could tell she would have been able to teach the lesson three times better than this sorry excuse for a teacher of the English language. Haley sighed inwardly.

_Sometimes being all-knowing tutor girl sucks_, she thought to herself finally giving up on being the teacher's pet and letting her mind roam free. She looked over at the rest of the class all of whom were in their own little dream worlds. Her eyes settled upon Brooke, one of her now good friends who sat a few desks from her. It had been a bumpy start when they first met but that was in the past and now they got along like a house on fire. Minus the burning.

Brooke was regarding her nails with immense scrutiny as if they displeased her. Haley would never tell her, but she thought Brooke was perfect when it came down to appearances. Describing her as hot was nowhere near the heat that radiated off that girl, calling her beautiful was an understatement and calling her drop dead gorgeous was….._pretty much spot on,_ Haley thought with a small smile.

"Oh I don't sound like a raving lesbian one bit."

**Again with the sarcasm, at this rate you'll fill a bath with your drippings**

"Eew,"

Trying to put that disturbing mental image behind her Haley watched Brooke frown and rest her head sullenly on the palm of her hand that was propped up by her elbow. She stifled her laugh when she saw Brooke perfectly mouth _"I need a manicure". _Haley seriously doubted she needed anything as she was after all her object of perfection.

Brooke, feeling eyes upon her, turned her head on her hand to find Haley starring at her with glazed over eyes and a small smile. Haley's heart missed a beat at her terror of being found ogling her and a blush began to creep up her neck subconsciously as she gave Brooke an awkward wave.

Brooke raised one eyebrow in amusement and cocked her devilish grin, her trademark. Feeling like embarrassing Haley even further she pressed her lips against the hand that held her chin up and then blew a kiss in Haley's direction. Haley's cheeks flushed as Brooke gave her a cheeky wink and a smile.

"Gah." Haley said stupidly and a lot louder than she would have wished. Brooke's actions had fogged her brain completely and now she was finding it hard to hold back her laughter as the teacher looked over at Haley.

"Is there a problem Ms James?"

"Oh no Miss Sellers I just err, sneezed." Haley replied as innocently as she could, wishing her cheeks weren't so damn red.

The teacher went back to droning uselessly to her uncaring audience. Haley sighed with relief and gave Brooke a fake sad look for getting her in trouble. Brooke just flashed her her puppy dog eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry Haley-bub."

"You will be." she mouthed back with a grin.

_Ugh, out of all the students this brain-dead teacher notices me,_ Haley thought in annoyance. _I mean the whole class isn't even looking at her and…oh my god Lucas is asleep! She is so just picking on me because…..because she sucks,_ Haley finished happy with her conclusion on the matter. She couldn't really blame her best friend for being asleep; she would be too if she had the guts. She shook her head in amazement as Lucas snored softly on his desk near the back of the classroom.

**Wow he's really out for the count you think he was doing the dirty with Brooke all last night?**

"Hey! I can hear you too you know!"

**Oh...right….hello!**

"Grr, I was not "doing the dirty" with Lucas last night, we are just friends simple as."

**Sure Brooke and I am the pope of Brazil…**

Brooke and Haley were brought back to the room by the sound of the teacher's voice which had changed its monotonous pace.

"Okay, I think you've heard me talk long enough," she ignored the student that said, "Oh god I thought the bitch would never end!" and carried on, " I want you to get into pairs and discuss the different ways in which authors convey emotion in their characters."

She received a room of blank looks.

"It's what I've been talking about for the last forty minutes," she said looking rather exasperated. The class all seemed to respond with a collective "oh". "You have twenty minutes; please try to discuss what I asked." The teacher finished looking rather defeated as she planted herself behind her desk, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The sound of scraping chairs was heard as friends got in pairs together. The noise awoke Lucas with a start who shouted, "The ravens stole my basketball!" When he looked around groggily, saw where he was and groaned wishing it was all a bad dream.

Haley felt someone sit down beside her and her eyes widened when she heard a husky voice say, "Enjoy perving over me did you?"

She turned to meet the smirk of Brooke who was sitting happily beside her.

Haley laughed uneasily and replied, "It wasn't perving….it was admiring from a distance." _Smooth Haley, realll smooth._

"Oh admiring is that what it was? Cus you starring at me with glazed over eyes that wasn't stalker-esque one bit," Brookes grin getting bigger by the second.

"Fine! You caught me out; I was totally perving on you. Lock me away and throw away the key," Haley said trying to keep a straight face. Brooke laughed.

"Nooo! I can't do that all the butch lesbians will make mince meat of you in prison. They'll see this adorable lil cutie walk in and you'll be every psycho Jane's bitch by the end of the day."

"Thanks Brooke….for that enlightening description of how my life in federal prison would be," she said stunned yet amused. _She called me an adorable lil cutie…..oh god don't blush again for the love of god don't._

"You're welcome, now what are we meant to be doing cus I didn't hear a word that woman said," Brooke asked looking at the cover of her book to see if it would hold the answers.

"Discuss the way authors convey emotion in their characters," Haley said dryly. She loved English but even this seemed too boring to do on a Monday morning.

Brooke seemed to agree as she grimaced at her words and hid her face in her hands groaning.

"Don't worry Brooke if she asks us anything I'll make up some intellectual mumbo-jumbo to keep her happy." Haley said sympathetically.

"Aww Hales, what would I do without my adorable tutor girl buddy huh?" she said perkily, giving her a small hug and laying back in her seat.

Haley's stomach gave another rude growl and she told it to shush, catching the attention of Brooke. "Hungry?"

"You could say that," she laughed, "My stomach refuses to be oppressed its rights to digest."

"Well I might just have a chocolate bar with your name on it in my bag." Brooke said slyly with her trademark grin.

"You have a Haley bar!"

Brooke snorted with laughter, "Oh you seriously are adorable Hales," she reached into her bag and pulled out an average chocolate bar sending Haley's stomach into mad convulsions of hunger. She handed her the bar and Haley thanked her graciously.

She took one a bite and was in heaven instantly, "Mmm chocolate, my ever loyal companion," she said airily. Brooke giggled at the look of pleasure on Haley's face and was pleased she'd made her that way.

"Brooke you're a life saver I could kiss you." Haley blurted not really registering her own words because of the chocolate dream land she was in. She didn't see Brooke tense ever so slightly.

"Well don't let me stop you," Brooke said in that same husky voice from earlier.

Haley looked at her in confusion then laughed, "Consider this a down payment," she replied giving her two pieces of the chocolate bar and smiling like a little school girl.

Brooke laughed back. _Great, could you be any more subtle? Jeez Brooke it's lucky she finds the whole idea of her kissing me funny._

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and everyone rushed hastily from the English cage and into the corridor.

Haley was still packing her bag and was left with Brooke beside her.

"Hey Haley, ill meet you outside at one of the benches I have this kinda favour I need to ask you." Brooke said as she made her way out of the classroom.

"Oh okay, sure." Haley replied, Brooke seemed very happy by her reply and waved goodbye as she left.

Haley couldn't help but admire the way Brooke's hips moved as she walked and mentally hit herself for blatantly starring at her body. _Bad Haley, very bad._

**You so wish you had her ass.**

"There's nothing wrong with my ass." she said though gritted teeth.

**Well…..hers is better**

"Murder is a sin, murder is a sin, murder is a sin…"

Haley continued her mantra as she left, cursing the writer for his crude nature.

Lucas slept like a baby at the back of the class unawares to anything and everything.

**OH MY GOD PEYTON AND BROOKE ARE NAKED AND COVERED IN WHIPPED CREAM DANCING ON YOUR DESK LUCAS!**

"Whitey watched me in the shower!" Lucas sat bolt right up and realised he was alone and that the bell had rung minutes ago. He quickly scooped up his belongings and headed for the cafeteria.

He had no idea why but he had the strangest craving for whipped cream…

**-x-**

Haley sat beneath a sheltered bench outside the main school building as she rummaged through the packed lunch her sister Taylor had "lovingly" prepared for her.

_The only love that's gonna go into this lunch is if cupid shoots it with an arrow, _Haley thought as she regarded her meal with a raised eyebrow. _What the hell is in this sandwich?...yellow, floppy…crap! Well at least she made an effort…._

She searched through the brown paper bag in front of her trying to find something a bit more appetising.

"Ah ha! An apple! Now apple's I can do" Haley declared happily to herself as she sank her teeth into the green fruit and sighed in relief when it didn't cause her to drop down dead instantly or explode. Taylor couldn't possibly screw up putting an apple in her lunch bag, but then again…..

**I know a secret**

"What now you annoying son of a b-"

**Language Ms James! Tut tut that Nathan rubbed off on you I can see**

"YOU! HE! I! GRRRR"

**Hehe driving you insane is fun and oh yeah I know a secret **

"What. Secret"

**Hmmm guess!**

"How about you just tell me..."

**Guessssssssssssss!**

"Tell me!"

**Guess**

"Tell me!"

**GUESS GUESS GUESS**!

"TELL ME NOW!"

Everyone nearby gives Haley a weird look as her outburst rings through the school courtyard. "Err, sorry guys," she says to the benches nearest her and sits back down feeling her face heat up.

"Ok….would you tell me now please?"

**Say pretty please**

"…..Pretty please"

**Well I know you like someone hehe**

"Oh really goody for you," Haley dead pans, "And who might that be all-knowing asshole?"

**Well I was going to tell you but that asshole comment hurt my feelings. But I will tell you this….the boys are gonna be totally gutted you're batting for the other team now…..**

"Other team? Batting? Wha?"

**Oh you're so naive it's cute…or retarded**

"Ugh that's it mister I've had enough of your uber-crap, go eat freaky yellow sandwich!"

Haley throws one of her dodgy sandwiches at the writer.

**Ahh! My eye! I'm blinnnnnd! **

Haley returned to her apple and sighed, thinking about what batting for a team meant. _Baseball?_

"Boo!"

The lips that belonged to the person who said that had been an inch from Haley's ear, so she jumped in surprise and twirled around on her seat to be greeted by a shit eating grin.

"Brooke! God ya trying to give me a heart attack?"

Brooke smirked even more as she sat down opposite Haley with her cafeteria tray, Haley noticing even the Cafeteria food looked tastier than her packed lunch.

"Sorry Hales, you know me I get guys heart's racing all the time I guess that means you're just another guy who finds me hot." she explained sticking out her tongue. Haley huffed and threw her other sandwich at Brooke.

"You wish Tigger." Haley retorted as Brooke pulled a grossed out face at the contents of the sandwich.

"What's in this thing? Cheese strings?"

"I have no idea but Taylor made it so it's fair to say eating them could cause me to die very soon as in now," Brooke gasped in mock horror and put her hand to her mouth.

"Nooo you can't die without you all I'll have is broody Peyton and squinty Lucas!"

Haley snorted with laughter at Brooke's name for Lucas. "Squinty?"

"Yeah his eyes are never fully open, like he's got a bright light in his face 24/7."Brooke explained and even pulled a face trying to show what she meant causing Haley to double over on her bench laughing.

"Oh you're mean. But it's true." Haley sniggered. Brooke laughed as she ate her fries. A silence fell between them as Haley finished her apple and Brooke took a sip from her drink. Her eyes fell on Haley watching her thoughtfully. Haley shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and tried to break the silence.

"Soo, you wanted some kind of favour from me?"

"Oh yeah," Brooke put down her drink and straightened up as if she were an executive at an important business meeting and she had an announcement to make. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to talk but hesitated. She tried again and still couldn't find the words, frowning slightly. "Ugh sorry this is stupid."

Brooke stood up and sat right next to Haley turning her so she was facing her directly. She placed her hands within hers and took a deep breathe. Haley's mind raced as she wondered what the hell she was about to say, it couldn't be what she thought it was could it?

"I've been thinking about this for a long time and well I needed to ask you this…"

Haley's heart thumped loudly in her chest and everything around her seemed to fade away apart from Brooke.

"…and it would mean so much to me if you said yes…"

Haley's heart was trying to break her ribcage and run down the street, her breathing hitched as Brooke starred longingly into her eyes.

"..so what I'm asking is would you…"

Haley had stopped breathing altogether now.

"..be.."

She was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"..my tutor?"

Haley finally breathed out feeling relieved but felt a pang of disappointment that irritated her because she knew it shouldn't be there.

"Your tutor?"

"Yeah cus I know you're not just a cutie and that you have a humungous brain in that pretty noggin' of yours," Haley smiled weakly at her compliment, "And well my grades…haven't been the best this year. Heck! They haven't been good any year!" she said rolling her eyes but still smiling perkily. "I was hoping you could give me some tutoring sessions, I mean I know we're seniors now and we have to be more independent but…I really need your help if I'm gonna get the grades to support me in the big tough world"

Haley grinned like an idiot and looked down at her crossed legs on the bench shyly. _She wants my help? Wow, the popular girl needs me, I feel special!_

"So yes...no? Or are you looking for the answer on your shoes?" Brooke joked but sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

Haley snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, "Yes. Of course I'll tutor you Brooke."

A squeak of joy escaped Brooke's lips as she hugged Haley madly and planted kisses all over her cheek. Haley giggled like a little girl at her reaction and tucked a piece of her own hair behind her ear in a shy reflex.

"Why were you so nervous to ask me?" Haley asked once Brooke had settled down.

"Oh well you know, I know you're busy a lot of the time with your own life and school and tutoring and I was afraid you wouldn't be able to fit me into your crazy schedule." she explained drifting off.

"Oh don't be silly Brooke I've always got time for you." Haley said sincerely as she poked her in the nose like she was a little five year old.

"Well good! Because I, Brooke Davies, will be you're most attentive student" Brooke said proudly puffing out her chest and grinning.

Haley just laughed and groaned when her stomach gave an angry growl. Apparently one apple would not suffice its beastly appetite.

"Okay ill tutor you on one condition."

"Anything." Brooke said.

"Let me have some of your fries I'm starving!" Haley moaned putting on her cutest face.

"My fries are your fries Hales," she handed the tray over to her and Haley engulfed several fries in one go, savouring the taste of food that wouldn't physically harm internal organs.

"So do I get to call u Miss now?" Brooke asked cheekily.

Haley swallowed quickly and said, "Haley will do just fine." There was a pause. "Or Miss James."

The girls giggled together and heard the bell ring signally the end of lunch.

"Oh I have to go Hales, I've got maths now and if I wanna improve my grades I best get there early to make a good impression." Brooke said brightly.

"That's my number one student." Haley quipped. Brooke leaned in and hugged Haley again.

"Thanks for this, it means a lot it really does" Then she picked up her bag and said goodbye as she set off to the main building. Haley finished the last of Brooke's fries as she watched her go. She was full of a strange warmth that she couldn't explain.

**Starting to see what I meant?**

"No. I don't like anyone and you are a deluded writer."

**Maybe but I'm not as blind as you are from seeing THE TRUTH**

"Right..."

**All in good time, you'll see it sooner or later**

Haley tried to shrug off the warm feeling as she gathered her stuff and set off towards her next lesson.

Her mind was plagued of thoughts about who she could possibly like and what she was so blind from. If THE TRUTH was out there she doubted it was tiny grey men coming to probe her.

But most importantly, if she was "batting for the other team" then who the hell was her baseball?

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Tutoring the temptress

**Chapter 2**

The sound of dozens of footsteps erupted from the home room as Haley James manoeuvred through the stampede of hormonal teenagers, all glad to see the end of Monday's lessons. She dodged the buzzing crowd as friends set off making plans for the evening and was grateful when she found her locker. She placed a few books inside it and cried in indignation when she was almost pushed into the metallic locker by a bunch of students rushing around like bees on crack. She cursed under her breath and she grit her teeth in frustration when someone else barged into her causing her to drop her shoulder bag.

_Damn inconsiderate, pushy, shoving sons of b-,_ she stopped in mid-thought, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she was calm she picked up her bag and headed with the rest of the traffic to the outside and freedom.

_Ahh, that's better, I'm calm, I'm focused-,_ An arm linked with hers and pulled her sharply to the right; making her almost topple over her own feet in surprise,-_I'm being kidnapped by an axe murdering psychopath!_

Her anonymous kidnapper pulled her through the stream of students, zigzagging back and forth sending Haley bumping into her fellow pupils. "Sorry! Ow! Sorry! Ow f-! Dammit move people!"

Haley couldn't see who was holding onto her but she could tell they were feminine. They stopped in another corridor that was mostly free of the teenage masses. Haley finally saw her kidnapper.

"Brooke!"

"That would be my name, yes?" she beamed at her causing Haley's stomach to somersault.

_Bad stomach! No more somersaulting. Or jumping, flipping, or hand stands and definitely no acrobats! _She looked at Brooke waiting for an explanation of why she had been dragged, to serious risk of her own life, all the way over here. She raised her eyebrows as if asking for a response but when Brooke didn't twig she spoke up.

"Brooke dear, is there a logical reason why you got me pummelled by dozens of rucksacks and elbows just then?" she said with faux sweetness.

"Oh!" Brooke exclaimed as if just waking up from a deep sleep. "Yes I have a reason and my reason is justified for your unfortunate err….beating!" Haley shifted on her feet waiting with slight impatience. "Well yeah, earlier I forgot to ask about what days you're going to tutor me on." Brooke said casually.

"That's it? You had to drag me here just to ask when I can tutor you. You couldn't have told me at my locker or outside!" Haley said in disbelief. "My left shoulder is dealing with some serious pain thanks to your safari through the stampeding wildebeest!"

Brooke frowned and rubbed the back of her neck in an awkward fashion. "Its just err, I don't want anyone to really know…that um, I'm being well, tutored." she said rather shyly.

"Why? Because of me?" Haley asked, sounding a bit defensive causing Brooke to notice and put a reassuring hand on her arm, "No of course not Hales, I don't care what people think of you. Its just that the others, the cheerleaders, well they'll start asking why I care so much about my grades when I could just live off my parent's money. I'll probably get the usual jokes about how I couldn't get a C grade even if I bribed it with sex…"

Haley laughed but stopped herself when she realised it really got to Brooke. "Aww Brookie, what do you care what cheerleaders think? They're stupider than you!" Brooke looked up in offence; her mouth agape. "Sorry let me say that again: Cheerleaders are stupid. Brooke Davies is not, no way no how."

Brooke huffed but seemed happier with that response. "Even so…I'd rather this be…our little secret. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. As long as you're happy," Haley smiled. Brooke beamed again and embraced Haley in a hug, causing pain to flare in her shoulder.

"Ah! My stupid shoulder," Haley pouted looking sad.

"Aww baby let me kiss it better," Brooke said softly as she moved the material of Haley's top away from her shoulder and kissed the bare skin beneath it.

Haley's stomach had forgotten all about acrobats and was now on a space shuttle to Jupiter.

"Better?"

"Gahh." Haley said with glazed over eyes as the place where Brooke had kissed her still tingled with electricity.

"I'll take that as a yes", Brooke giggled. "Anyway when is the best time for you to start tutoring, is tomorrow okay?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Yah tomorrow, s'great." Haley slurred unable to control her power of speech.

"Great, thank you so much Haley you are a star," Brooke said smiling widely, "As a favour I'll give you a ride home and I won't accept a no."

Haley snapped back to reality. "But I'm meant to be walking home with Lucas,"

Brooke laughed, "So what? He knows where he lives; he doesn't need help with directions from you."

"I don't know Brooke…"

"Pweety pweeseeeeee! With sugar!" Brooke said in the cutest voice Haley had ever heard.

"Okay I'll go with you." Haley sighed trying to sound more annoyed than she really was. Brooke smiled triumphantly and told Haley she was heading off for her car now and would let her explain to Lucas the change in plans. As Brooke left she stopped herself from hugging Haley, glancing at her shoulder and opted for a kiss on the cheek instead. She flashed her pearly white teeth at Haley and mouthed "Star" pointing at her.

Haley just rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless as that kiss burned itself pleasantly into her skin.

**-sings- YOU'RE JUST TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE, CAN'T KEEP MY EYES OFF YOU, YOU FEEL LIKE HEAVEN TO TOUCH**

"Ugh you…leave me be!"

**I LOVE YOU BABYYYYYYY AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT I NEED YOU BABYYYY TO WARM A LONLEY NIGHT I LOVE YOU BABY**

"Okay what is that supposed to mean? Another cryptic riddle or are you just sending me to the brink of insanity?"

**It's a secret remember babyyyyyyy**

"Don't you have a mute button? An off switch perhaps? Or would you prefer I find a really big cork and shove it in your fat obnoxious face hmm?"

….

**OH PRETTY BABYYYYYYYYYY**

Haley stormed out through the set of double doors and then down a long corridor, moving past several stragglers and walked out of the school building into the much welcomed sunlight.

_Ah fresh air, this is heaven,_ Haley thought dreamily as she inhaled deeply and enjoyed the soft breeze that blew against her cheek. _This beats the stuffy classrooms hands down._

She scanned around for an illusive Lucas and found him waiting near the school gates looking bored.

As she approached him she was reminded of Brooke's funny nickname for Lucas and when she was close enough to see his features she burst out laughing at how much the name suited him.

"Someone's happy today," Lucas chirped with a smile. Haley tried to keep a straight face as she glanced frequently at Lucas' tightly drawn eyes.

_Don't call him Squinty, don't call him squinty, and for the love of god stop sniggering,_ Haley scolded herself as she shook with silent laughter.

"I'm just really happy school's over squ-Lucas!" she said her eyes going wide.

"Erm okay then…you ready to go?" Lucas asked and Haley pulled a face.

"Er sorry Lucas I'm sorta getting a ride from Brooke," she replied biting her lip at seeing his face fall slightly. "But hey you could walk me to the parking lot as long as you don't fall asleep on the way there." Haley said smirking.

"Oh ha ha," Lucas said sarcastically but smiling. Haley sighed in relief that she had made light of the situation as Lucas escorted her to the parking lot. When they reached Brooke's bug Lucas said hi to Brooke who was leaning against the side of her beloved car. She seemed to be in a hurry to leave as she gave Lucas a brief response and gave Haley a "get-rid-of him" look. Haley put her finger to her lips signalling her to shush making Brooke cross her arms and sulk.

Lucas watched all this in bemusement. "Yeah so, I guess ill be heading off now Hales. Keep safe and I'll err catch up with you later." he said smiling and Haley hugged him quickly. She noticed over his shoulder that Brooke was doing her impression of Lucas and Haley struggled to hold back the giggles.

**Wow jealous much…**

"Shut. Up." Brooke muttered through a fake smile and gritted teeth.

"You wanna be careful with that one Luke, she'll steal you're heart and forget to give it back." came the cruel voice of someone nearby. The trio all turned to see none other than Nathan Scott sitting in his car, giving Haley the most distasteful of looks. Haley shifted on her feet feeling very uncomfortable, if Brooke's eyes were two laser guided flame-throwers they would have been toasting Nathan's car by now, and Lucas just looked stuck in the middle not sure what to do.

**It's time to choose between your long time best friend or your blood related sibling! Thirty seconds on the clock Bob!**

**-tick tock tick tock-**

"Nathan lay off her it's been a long day. I think we all need to just…get home and chill out"

**Ohhh! He's gone to the aid of the friend, tough call! –applause-**

Lucas rolls his eyes.

**And the judge's verdict...pretty stupid decision because now he's gonna run you over!**

Nathan revved his engine aggressively, Lucas gulped.

"Fine. Need a ride big brother?" he said with a hint of spite. Lucas sighed and nodded. He waved resentfully to Haley and Brooke getting into the passenger seat of Nathan's car.

As the car left Nathan starred intently at Haley then outstretched his arm through the open driver's window, pointing one solitary finger at her.

"I'll get you yet Haley James! I'll get you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! He laughed manically as he sped off out of the parking lot, "HAHAHAH- ah fuck my arm!" as it collided at high speed with a lamp post.

Brooke and Haley winced and then turned to each other, Haley looked miserable.

"Aw Haley come to momma," Brooke joked opening her arms to her which she entered gladly and enjoyed the embrace. "Don't let Jerky Jerkoson get you down okay?" she said in a tone full of suppressed anger.

Haley smiled at her protectiveness and broke the hug to get into the bug. Once inside Brooke turned the ignition on, reversed and sped out onto the main road.

**-x-**

The journey home was a terrifying one as Brooke seemed determined to drive as if her hands were slippery on the steering wheel and her foot was a deadweight on the accelerator. In conclusion the high speed and erratic turns of the steering wheel were making Haley wish she had chosen to walk home.

"Hey Brooke, honey, wanna slow it down a little?" Haley pleaded in a tiny voice as Brooke overtook another car, narrowly avoiding the sidewalk. Haley let out a small scream but Brooke was suffering from momentary deafness as her furrowed brow concentrated angrily on the road ahead.

"Brooke please I'm beginning to feel nauseous!" Haley tried again.

Nothing.

"Brooke the main advantage of me tutoring you is if I can help you with you're classes, I can't do that if you kill me!" This seemed to hit home and Brooke slowed down to a complete stop. Haley let out a grateful breath to still be alive.

"Thank you."

"I stopped for the red light." Brooke said simply. Haley looked to her left to see the traffic light shinning a bright red.

"Oh. Well at least you stopped for it! Ha-ha…ha..." Haley's nervous laugh cut off and she watched Brooke's aggressive body language curiously. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Brooke snapped out of her vicious glare at the asphalt in front of her and looked sideways at Haley, frowning slightly. "It's just…Nathan…I really hate that jerk, I mean I understand he was upset with you going on tour, kissing Chris blah blah blah, but you gave up music for him. You were out there with Michelle friggin' Branch who is practically your idol, living your dream with people you thought you would never meet and that asshole, had the nerve to give up on your marriage."

Brooke's hands were gripping the wheel so tightly she was virtually giving it Chinese burns and she was now full on ranting. "I knew you were young and it was all a big rush and everything", she continued as Haley tried to protest, "But it was like he couldn't even be bothered to try and keep it going, he just left you on your own, told you to not come back. That jerk didn't deserve you he never did from the start Hales." she blurted out thumping the steering wheel with her fist. Then she landed a series of thumps against it while chanting, "Asshole, asshole, asshole!" setting the horn off which honked loudly getting the attention of the other motorists.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. Chill. Take a breath and look at me", Brooke did as she said and her anger seemed to halve, "I'm not miserable, or hurting or dying with grief over the whole Nathan thing okay." She said ending with a smile. "I'm a big girl, I can deal with my past…mistakes" her voice cracked, "I Just wish some knight in shining armour would come rescue me, so I wouldn't have to keep being reminded my only ever relationship with a boy was Nathan Scott…"

Haley sighed and Brooke leaned over and hugged her, feeling a hug was all she could offer. The traffic light turned to amber and Brooke revved the bug's engine. "I may not be a knight Haley," Brooke said with rising hatred again as she continued to rev the car, "But if Nathan ever tries to "get you" I'll make him sorry he ever met me I swear to god." The light turned green and with a screech of the tyres and a squeal from Haley the bug shot down the road at high speed.

**-x-**

When they got to Haley's apartment, Brooke turned the ignition off and turned to Haley, "We have arrived at your destination, we hoped you had a pleasant journey and will always use Brooke Davies as your number one travel service." she said impersonating an air hostess.

Haley giggled, "That was beyond cheesy, in fact that was so cheesy the cheese is a dot on the horizon to you." Haley said with a big smile.

"God, my talents go to such waste." Brooke said dramatically with mock hurt, putting her hand up to her nose like she was sniffling. When Haley tried to console her, half laughing, Brooke waved her hand like a sobbing drama queen.

"Brooke I'm kidding thank you for the…interesting but fun ride." Brooke's fake crying ended immediately as she twirled around with a big perky grin.

"So Ms James, my first tutor lesson begins tomorrow," she said smiling malevolently.

"It is? I mean it does?" Haley asked thinking back to their earlier conversation and realised she had agreed to start tutoring her tomorrow. "Ah yes, indeed it is so I hope you come with an attitude for some major education," Haley paused, "I'm just a big ol' nerd aren't I?"

"Yeahhhhh, but you're an amazingly cute, funny nerd." Brooke chirped slinging her arm around her and squeezing her shoulder.

"Ha-ha, that's both sweet and the bullcrap," Haley scoffed as she got out of the car.

"I never tell a lie." Brooke swore, "Okay sometimes…but not to you, you have my word on that."

"Very reassuring Brooke but I'm gonna head on inside and do some nerdy studying and other stuff related to us "cute, funny nerds". See ya later." Brooke laughed and turned the ignition on again.

As Haley reached her front door she heard Brooke call her name. "I was just wondering Miss, do I need to bring any extra material for the tutor session or do I just need to look at you the whole time?"

Haley blinked at her question not sure what to say. "Because I really have no objection to that Miss." she finished with her devilish grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows. Then the car revved and she waved goodbye before she sped off down the street.

**A psychotic driver and a tease, yep she's a keeper alright.**

"She sure is." Haley said dreamily to herself.

**No stupid, you're meant to be angry now ya know insult me or throw anonymous objects at my face. Haley are you listening? Haley?**

Haley opened her front door and stepped inside feeling that same warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**Haley? Hey! Come here when I'm talking to you...Don't leave me out here; its cold……and windy. Ah damn loved up teenagers.**

**-x-**

Haley went to the kitchen counter and sat on one of the stools beside it. She sat for a moment not sure what to do with herself, drumming her fingers on the counter idly. She was buzzing from the car ride and more worryingly from being in the presence of a certain lady driver.

_Object of perfection yeah right Haley, don't even kid yourself with that one. More like object of……obsession, seduction and lust, Ugh this sucks, _she thought as her chin lowered itself into the palm of her propped up arm and she let out a groan.

_How long has it been now? A month? A month and a half? How long have I had mixed feelings for the captain of the cheerleader squad, who is funnily enough a girl! And she's more than just any girl, she is your friend. Your good friend. Your extremely hot, sexy, yummy- AH! Argh!_

Haley pinched the bride of her nose wishing for some release of this unneeded stress.

_Hmmm, this really isn't what I need right now, I mean any distraction from a failed marriage is fine and dandy but this distraction is sooo not what I had in mind._

"_Sooo_? Oh my god I'm even talking like her now," she said aloud in frustration as she pressed her head to the counter, and began banging her forehead against it in hope of clearing her mind of all its unnatural desires.

"Hey, Haley-bub if your trying to kill yourself I have to tell you that way is gonna hurt like hell." came the voice of Taylor from her bedroom.

"If it means I get some rest inside my screwed up brain then believe me it's worth it." Haley retorted. She heard Taylor laugh and walk out of her room towards her but still banged her head on the counter, albeit not as hard as before because she was getting a headache.

Taylor's arm enveloped her and she rested her head against the smooth surface. "What's going on in that pretty noggin of yours hmm?" she tried, but Haley was just reminded of the "pretty noggin" comment Brooke had said in English and sank deeper into her tiled prison.

"Is it…….school?"

Haley shook her head.

"Erm…boys?"

Haley seemed to think a moment then shook her head again.

"Nathan?"

Shake of the head.

"Okay running out of possible crises here! Err a friend thing?"

Haley didn't move her head, but then slowly lifted her hand and made the so-so sign.

"Ahh so I'm half right! I rock at interrogations," she said ignoring the muffled "ha" from Haley, "So who's this friend giving you grief? Don't worry I'll go down to the school, kill them and we can bury them together. Whadya say it would be a chance for us to bond I think."

Haley couldn't help letting a giggle out. She finally lifted her head up and faced her older sister. "You don't need to kill anyone Tay, it's more complicated than you think and it's not the person's fault. I'm the bad guy this time...kind of...maybe..." she explained drifting off.

"I don't really wanna talk about it Tay," as Taylor opened her mouth to talk then closed it, "Maybe later though when I've gone over everything in my "pretty noggin"."

"S'cool with me sis," Taylor said as she sat on the counter dangling her feet over the edge. "Oh! Did you like the lunch I made for you today?" she asked eagerly with a mad grin.

Haley chose her next few words very carefully. "Yeah…yeah it was…thoughtful!"

Taylor's face lit up with pride. "But err, just out of curiosity," Haley shrugged," what was in the sandwiches?"

"Oh come on like you couldn't tell? Only your fave food in the whole world!" She received a blank look from Haley.

"Lasagne!"

Haley blinked in utter disbelief. "You put…Lasagne…in bread, but okay forgetting that insanity there wasn't any meat in there or vegetables just yellow stuff?"

"Yeah," Taylor said feeling slightly less proud now," Because I could only find the layers of pasta and cheese sauce so I just put them together and……okay Hales never let me make your lunch again."

Haley laughed and straightened up giving the older brunette a kiss on the cheek, "It was a sweet gesture even if it was totally gross," Taylor slapped her arm lightly and gave her a mock growl. "Anyway Tay I have homework to do which is always a barrel o' laughs, so I'm gonna get that done then we can hang out later, okay?"

"Sure thing, but just one question. Why can I hear tapping on the window outside?"

"Oh that's just the writer, he's really annoying. Hasn't stopped bugging me all day and I think he misses having his favourite victim to toy with." Haley informed waving to the writer mockingly.

**-muffled- I see you! Let me in please I can't feel my ears! Well okay I have no ears since I'm a disembodied voice but yeah it's chilly out here!**

"Aw don't be a grinch Haley-bub," Taylor scolded her.

**Fine! You have to sleep some time then I'll get you! I'll get you all! MWHAAHAAHAHA!**

"Hmm on second thought let the sucker freeze his ass off." Taylor corrected as Haley stuck her tongue out at the window and went to her room for some gruelling homework.

**-x-**

At around seven in the evening Haley finished her work, had a long relaxing shower and changed into a baggy sweat top and shorts. She joined Taylor on the couch for their usual movie or TV show fest. Tonight's choice was reruns of friends and will and grace. _Can anyone say nostalgia attack? _Haley thought.

"Hey hales" Taylor acknowledged her presence while stuffing down home made popcorn.

"Tay it's a Monday evening!" Haley said in amazement at the girls appetite but Taylor was transfixed by the TV.

It was only when the show ended and the commercials began to run that Taylor turned to her and gave her her full attention.

"So this crisis of yours, you ready to talk about it?"

Haley sighed. She had thought of the best way to explain how she was feeling to her sister all evening and she came to the decision she would have to lie a bit for her own insecurity.

"Well…it's like this. There's this friend I've only just got to know really well recently and well I'm starting to have conflicting feelings for them."

"And this friend is a boy yes?" Taylor asked.

"Yes of course! What you thought I was gay? Me? I mean come on talk about far-fetched! Ha ha ha," her forced laughter fell flatly against Taylor's serious look.

"Erm so yeah, well I really think I like this GUY and the problem is I think he likes…this other boy."

"Hang on. Rewind a second, you WHAT?" Taylor blurted out incredulously.

"Well yeah it's very complicated like I said; I think I should just leave this to another time Tay but at least you can see how screwed my head is right now. So yeah I'm tired, night night!" Haley gushed and walked quickly to her bedroom while Taylor stared intently after her.

"Hey Hales," Haley froze at the mention of her name and turned to look at Taylor.

"Want my advice?" Haley nodded briskly eager for any help she could get.

"If this…guy doesn't go for girls then I'm sorry but no matter how cute he is you gotta forget him or you're gonna get your heart broken." she said with a hint of sadness.

Haley's head bowed slightly and Taylor could see she was shattered, "Just out of interest was he cute?"

Haley laughed awkwardly, "Like you wouldn't believe…" she muttered as she headed to her room closing the door silently behind her.

Taylor smiled smugly as she turned back to the TV, _that girl is so unsubtle its almost scary,_ she thought with a shake of her head before being drawn in by the TV screen again.

**-x-**

Tuesday morning came so fast that Haley could have sworn time was on fast forward. When her alarm clock went off she switched it off instantly, got dressed into casual clothes and a brown jacket and sneaked out the house before Taylor could question her about the confession of last night.

As soon as she left the house she heard:

**AHA! You're all mine to torture now…oi…stop running! OI!**

Haley felt like she had run a marathon when she finally arrived at school, she leant against a nearby tree to catch her breath. _God damn stalker writer can't he give me a break,_ Haley thought angrily.

The rest of the day instead of lagging like most school days, went extremely quickly much to Haley's despair. As the hours zoomed by like bunnies with rockets up their backsides, Haley got closer and closer to the time when she would be tutoring Brooke. The whole day she avoided her hoping the further she was from Brooke the quicker her mixed emotions would pass. Maths merged into Physics which led to break, break was followed quickly by music, design then lunch and lastly Biology.

When Haley left homeroom after her final registration, she scanned for the shimmer of Brooke's dark scarlet hair. She saw no sign of her and surged her way through the sea of students to her locker. She dragged out the process of putting a few books away until she was the last one standing in the corridor. She let out a loud sigh that echoed down the hall and set off to the library where she knew she would find Brooke Davies waiting for her.

The doors to tree hill high's library opened slowly as a Ms Haley James peeped round them nervously. Sure enough Brooke Davies was inside sitting at a large table in the centre of the room. The only other person in the library was a shy looking boy in the far left corner hidden partially by some book shelves. Brooke was eying the boy warily then went back to the book she had been engrossed in. _Wait...Brooke is reading? _Haley stared in amazement.

An inaudible sound escaped her lips and her presence was revealed to Brooke who looked up and smiled widely. "Welcome to the magical land of books and stuff!" she said waving her arms to represent the many stacked shelves.

"I have been here many times before you know and oh my god are you actually reading that trigonometry revision book?" Haley said in sheer astonishment as she took a seat next to Brooke and regarded the laminated book in her hands.

Brooke sighed, "Well I'm trying to and I'm starting to feel like a lost cause already." she frowned giving the book's cover a regretful look.

"Ah dear, someone needs a confidence boost," Haley chirped, giving Brooke's hand a gentle squeeze_. I don't get it I can talk to her like we're just friends but when I'm away from her I miss her like…like she means more than that._

Brooke snapped her out of her troubled thoughts when she beamed at her and got up, sitting herself haphazardly in Haley's lap. Her wicked grin caused Haley to suddenly forget where she was and why.

"Brooke! What are you doing?" she asked in a harsh whisper hoping that the boy in the corner was not witnessing this inappropriate show.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss, is this breaking the boundaries of our teacher/student relationship?" she said like an innocent school girl with her tongue poking between her lips; which formed a cheeky grin.

It took all of Haley's self control not to do something very stupid, "Brooke cut it out." she said sternly. She was so turned on that she had to say her own mantra in her head to keep from losing it.

_I like boys, I like boys, I like boys, I like boys…_

Brooke's smile fluttered briefly and she got off Haley pretending to be all sulky. "Sorry Miss James I'll be good," she said in that same innocent voice that sent chills down Haley's backbone. "Now, teach me everything you know. I'm all ears." She said huskily with a wink.

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's determination to put her off and took a folder out of her bag and opened it on the table. Inside were a huge collection of notes on every subject that she had taken and a few others for students she had tutored in the past. She flicked through a few pages and then pulled out a few sheets.

"Since you were looking at the trig book I think we should start with math." Haley stated. Brooke groaned and sunk down to the table in a heap.

**-x-**

The pair had been working an hour and a half straight and Haley had been extremely impressed with Brooke's eagerness to learn. She was just finishing up their session and Brooke was doing better than she predicted.

"Okay last one, A x B + CBA –BA."

Brooke furrowed her brow in concentration and sucked on the end of a pen thinking hard.

"You just…multiply the A and B so the answer is… AB+CBA-BA!" she concluded looking chuffed at her own newly found wisdom.

"Correct Brooke, that's eighteen out or twenty. Wow that's amazing for someone who has never understood algebra." Haley said impressed.

"Well with a tutor like you anything is possible and I can't believe I now understand basic algebra. I feel……all nerdy!" Brooke said with a big smile.

Haley grinned as she packed away the sheets into the folder and stuffed it in her bag, "I have to admit you're brighter than you think Brooke you just need to push yourself."

"Well okay that granted, I want to do no more pushing tonight," Brooke replied with a yawn laying her head down on Haley's shoulder, resting her head beneath her chin. "It would be so cool if you were a teacher here." she said dreamily.

"Really?" Haley managed as her lungs seemed to have trouble doing their job.

"Yeah, you'd be the smartest and hottest teacher in tree hill," Brooke stated, "Perfect combo if you ask me." Haley blushed at the compliment and was becoming tense from the closeness of Brooke. She sensed this and looked skywards to meet Haley's hazel pupils looking back at her with such confusion and meaningfulness that she couldn't look away.

_Haley…what are you doing…just look away and put the Brooke Davies down…_

A loud sneeze from the boy at the back of the library snapped them back to reality like a whip to the face.

**OI SPOTTY! SHUT IT! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT**

The boy turned white at being addressed by a bodiless voice and hid beneath his encyclopaedia.

"Oh my god you were here the whole time?" Haley said exasperatedly.

**Yup, and may I say the lap dance Brooke gave you was very touching. **

Haley went crimson with anger and embarrassment while Brooke looked slightly ashamed.

**Seriously Brooke if you wanna get in Haley's pants so bad you don't have to be that desperate I mean I'm sure the conventional box of chocolates and flowers would have done it.**

Brooke swore loudly and got to her feet in outrage.

"Hey writer guy your name is in this book!" Haley announced.

**Really?**

"Yeah look closer."

**Wait I don't see my name h- OW MY NOSE!**

After Haley had slammed the book shut. She grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her out of the library and down the corridor as both of them burst into hysterics.

"Oh that was the best Hales, you crack me up." Brooke said between fits of laughter.

"I try, I try." Haley said dramatically. Brooke giggled again then caught her breath before she started to turn blue.

"Right I'm giving you a ride home it's the least I can do for you my tutor in shinning armour." Brooke quipped.

"Oh yay, another ride in the car of impending death!" Haley said in a fake excited tone. Brooke slapped her arm playfully and linked with the girl's arm as they walked down the winding hallway.

"You know what Haley?" And before she could answer she slapped Haley's ass out of nowhere and cried, "You're IT!" before running like a madman down the corridor to the parking lot as Haley stood there in shock.

**Well, well, well, I guess she thinks you have the better ass after all.**

"Whatever at least we both know who is the biggest ass around here." Haley retorted as she ran full out after a giggling Brooke.

**That was just mean! I'm hurt deep now, I'm gonna go eat ice cream on my own and make my ass bigger. I hope you're satisfied!**

As Haley chased Brooke in this childish game she couldn't believe how she felt. _Know one ever gets me this excited. No one! Not even lasagne! But someone please tell me how I get over a girl who is more flirtatious then ten normal girls put together? Because her magic is starting to work on me and I don't want to be turned into a big, loved up toad._

**End of chapter 2**


	3. The good, the beautiful and the Lucas!

**A.N: Yay an update sorry it took a week I won't waste your time anymore. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this shizzle or shizzle endorsed by da dawg who owns one tree hill. I know. This sht is whack!**

**WARNING THINGY: Girl on girl loving is not a crime shock horror so you can't arrest me for writing this MUAAHAAHA. if you love the lady loving, ahem, then read on!**

**Chapter 3**

Most would see the spectacle of two girls hitting each other and yelling in a moving vehicle as an indication to an argument or fight. That's what most motorists in Tree Hill thought when they saw Brooke and Haley zooming past in the bug, as they seemed to be having and all out slap yo' bitch up contest. But of course the lovely duo was not fighting. They were playing 'IT'.

"IT! IT! IT! OW! IT! Hey, you cheated you can't use your bag to tag me!" Brooke cried out as she kept poking Haley incessantly. Haley giggled and stuck out her tongue like a little girl, making Brooke stare longer than was appropriate when you're meant to be driving.

"Brooke look out!" Haley screamed as they narrowly missed a truck that honked angrily as it passed them. "That was way too close, I think we should stop the game so you can concentrate on keeping us alive."

"Hah! He would have missed us anyway, relax Hales." Brooke replied indifferently not making Haley relax one bit.

**At this point you're wondering how the hell this girl got a permit to drive. The answer: She's rich enough to bribe a dozen driving inspectors!**

"Hey! I got this permit perfectly legally."

**And by that, you mean you had so much sex with the guy who was inspecting you're driving that he couldn't comprehend rational thought and just gave you the permit since he had been fucked into amnesia?**

"Haley, make that annoying sound stop coming out of his mouth before I do something stupid!"

**But…you do stupid things everyday, you're a cheerleader remember!**

Brooke let go of the steering wheel and pulled the cigarette lighter out of its holder.

**Hey put that down! AH! OW! THAT BURNS! NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE!**

"Brooke! Controlling the car is a priority here! Ahhh," Haley cringed as an SUV barely grazed them. Brooke seemed to have finished her beating up of the writer and settled back down in her seat happily. "Yeah, okay, next time you're gonna do that, warn me!" Haley yelled at Brooke as her heart thumped erratically in her chest.

"Sorry Haley-bub, I Know it seems like I'm determined to have you die in a gruesome car accident, I guess I get easily distracted." she said with a guilty smile, "But, if you stick you're tongue out on every car journey with me you're gonna be having a lot of near death experiences." she looked sideways at Haley giving her a devilish grin.

Haley smiled simply and looked out the passenger window. Once Brooke couldn't see her face, she scrunched her eyes up and took a deep breath. _If she doesn't stop flirting with me soon I'm gonna cry, this is just some sick god tormenting me. Just get her off the subject and get a grip._

Haley struggled to think of a new topic as Brooke hummed to herself and took a left turning.

**You didn't indicate.**

SLAP

**Okay I've had enough pain for one day I'm outta here, bye lovers.**

A tension built between the two girls at those parting words.

"Ignore him Brooke, he's talks out of his big ass shaped head too much," Haley said with a smirk, "And for the record, I know he digs at your…sexual history but, I just want you to know, I don't think you're like that. Not anymore."

Brooke looked touched and out of nowhere she threw her arms around a surprised Haley and hugged her tightly. "Brooke, losing oxygen here!" Haley said in a strangled voice.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered beside her and when Haley heard the gratefulness in those two simple words she forgot she needed oxygen to live and just fell into the hug.

"Anytime Tigger," she whispered back.

She snapped out of this moment of comfort when she realized the car was inching steadily to the left, toward the pedestrian dotted sidewalk. "Brooke you're doing it again! You're getting distracted!"

Brooke jumped and turned the wheel sharply to the right, throwing Haley back as they sped off down the road.

"Phew, jeez, Haley every time you get in this car, I wonder if you'll leave it with all your limbs," Brooke laughed. Haley didn't.

"What's wrong? Thinking about how I'm not a sex mad minx anymore?" she asked grinning, "Aww don't feel like you missed out Hales, you never know what will happen in the future, I might go back to my old sluttish habits just for you." she said winking.

_Oh come on, someone give me a break here! _Haley shouted inside her head as she began to hum loudly in her mind to distract herself from the flirtatious brunette.

"Thanks for the ride Brooke," Haley said as she prepared to leave the car but was stopped in her tracks by Brooke's hand on hers.

"I was wondering," Brooke started, "If maybe you know…tomorrow-"

"Yes tomorrow is Wednesday, the day after today which is T-u-e-s-d-a-y." Haley teased. Brooke laughed nervously and took a second to rearrange what she was going to say.

"I was…hoping, that it would be possible for you to come to my apartment after school…tomorrow?"

"Oh. Yeah sure. It took that much effort for you to just say that?" Haley asked bemused, "The worst I could have said was no, you sounded like tomorrow you were going to die from cancer."

"Well you know me, I never like to be told no!" Brooke said perkily as she mentally rolled her eyes at how big headed she must sound.

But Haley laughed anyway. "Well, I will see you tomorrow Brooke, oh and one last thing. IT!" Haley poked Brooke in the shoulder and quick as a flash was out of the car and up the steps to her apartment. She giggled as she watched Brooke look at her in outrage.

"Uh! You cheater! I was so not ready!" Brooke whined pouting. Haley just giggled more and waved goodbye. "Haley wait! I have something to show you." she said like the wolf calling to little red riding hood.

Haley just laughed and said, "Not listening! Lalalalala!" She put her fingers in her ears and watched as Brooke huffed and stuck her tongue out at her then drove off.

As Haley got inside that old warm feeling was back and it seemed to be making friends as it was growing day by day. She sighed to herself and plopped down on the sofa, she was starting to understand what that feeling meant.

"Oh boy.., I've got it bad haven't I?" she asked no one in particular.

"Got what bad?"

Haley almost had a seizure and spun around to find her sister closing the fridge, she had, had her head buried in it a second ago and Haley hadn't noticed her.

"I hope you haven't gotten a virus from school or something, if that's what you're talking about cus if it is get the hell outta my apartment you leper!" Taylor declared in mock disgust.

"Oh shut up you. I'm not infected with the plague Ms I-never-live-in-unhygienic-conditions," Haley retorted as she lounged further into the comfy sofa.

"Okay! I admit I can be a slob sometimes but when it comes to mucus and boogers I draw the line" Taylor stated as she picked up the can of coke she had taken from the fridge and opened it. She took a sip and sighed at the refreshing taste. "Well, I'm off out Haley-bub, I've gotta meet a few friends then I'm doing my shift at the bar tonight. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"No, because the-the-the monsters in my closet will come and get me when you g-g-go away!" she stuttered sarcastically. Taylor smiled and waved goodbye as she opened the door to leave.

"Oh and another thing," Taylor looked back at Haley. "No hot studs after eleven, young lady."

"Oh ha!" Haley scoffed as she threw a cushion at her but was blocked by the door.

Taylor poked her head back round it and added, "No hot chicks either..." and with a sly wink she was gone as the door clicked shut, leaving Haley to register what she had said.

_She…knows! Ah! But how? When? Why? How? Wait, I already did how…oh crap it was my rubbish talk about what was bothering me last night! Stupid Haley! Stooped, stooped stooped!_ Haley covered her face with another cushion and groaned into it.

_She is never gonna let this go…_Haley thought. She felt her eyes droop as the madness of the day caught up with her. She had homework to do as usual but a few minutes sleep wouldn't hurt. _Just a…few…min..._

Haley woke to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She sat up and stretched reluctantly. "I'm awake I'm awake!" she called as the pounding continued.

"Haley?"

She froze at the sound of her name, she recognized the voice. She quickly went to the door and opened to find the person she least expected to see.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" Haley said just above a whisper as she took in the fidgety, nervous figure that was Brooke Davies.

"Hey Haley, can I come in I have something to tell you." Brooke said in a tone so shy it was like someone had kidnapped the real Brooke. Haley let her inside and watched as she paced around the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools then got up again, and continued pacing. Haley had never seen her this antsy since she had heard the rumor Gucci were going bankrupt.

"Maybe you'd like to sit on the couch?" Haley invited. Brooke didn't seem to register what she said but sat down on the couch anyway. Haley joined her and looked on bemused as Brooke ringed her hands numerous times to the point Haley feared she would burn the skin off.

"Brooke what's wrong, please tell me I'm getting scared now?" Haley tried as she rubbed Brooke's arm sympathetically.

Brooke let out a small laugh, "Nothing's wrong. Well not really. Actually I don't know." she buried her face in her hands and groaned pitifully.

"Look, whatever it is you can tell me," Haley said as she made Brooke face her, "So, just take a breath and say it slowly."

Brooke took a deep breath, which didn't seem to make a difference but she opened her mouth to speak. "After I dropped you off, I got home, relaxed, had a shower, watched my favourite show on TV but I felt something was wrong. Something was missing," Brooke gulped and looked down at Haley's feet, "As mad as this is going to sound…I think what was missing was you…" she drifted off leaving Haley slack jawed.

"Me! What did I do? When, who, what now?" she blurted as her mind went on high alert and her brain cells were running around screaming and jumping overboard.

Brooke took another breath, "I just came here to see, to find out if it's true or I'm losing it completely." she said with a lopsided smile. She looked straight into Haley's eyes, fear and excitement pulsated from them as she began to get closer.

What the hell is she doing…Haley's mind reeled the ship that was her brain was sinking slowly. Brooke's face was 10 inches from hers. "I just need to know."

7…

"I just…"

4…

"need…"

1…

"to know."

And with that Brooke's lips touched Haley's so softly that her eyes fluttered shut as the sensation of utter bliss overwhelmed her. Brooke leant in all the way and their lips locked together in a perfect kiss.

"HOLY CRAP!" Haley yelled as she woke up for real this time. Precipitation covered her forehead and cheeks, as her breathing came out ragged and heavy. She was sitting bolt upright and found that she was very much Brooke-less. It didn't stop her from touching her lips to feel if they had been kissed or not.

_But it felt so real…_Haley thought sadly, as her lips seemed to tingle from the dream too. It had felt real, so real that Haley still felt that sensation of unimaginable bliss and the sense of pure lust. _Arghh stupid pervy brain! I hate youuuuu!_

She covered her face with a cushion and screamed into it and until her throat was sore and the intense feelings died down. She sighed wistfully and realised she was aching from head to foot due to her sleeping arrangement. There was only thing that would clear her mind and aching muscles now. A long, relaxing bath.

She got up and stretched much to the irritation of her suffering ligaments. Entering the bathroom she turned on the hot water in the bath and put the plug in. As the flow of water began to steadily rise she turned to the mirror and regarded her reflection. She pulled a few faces for her own amusement then tried to smile and I see what she looked like to the world around her_. Could Brooke ever see me as more than just tutor girl Haley…?_ She shook her head of her thoughts and put some bubble bath in with the stream of falling water.

**Scrub-a-dubbin' in the bath tubbbbb!**

"How the hell did you get in here!"

**Your lovely sister opened the door earlier, did she not?**

"You do realise this getting to the point where this is an illegal breach into MY home?"

**Yeah but whatya gonna do put handcuffs around my imaginary hands? Ha! Don't be so stupid Haley I know it's hard but even monkeys have more sense. Are you a little monkey? Little monkey wanna banana?**

"Leave!"

**Make me.**

"Leave now and I won't kill you."

**Ohhhh touchy. I guess that lil dream you had just now has hit more nerves than I thought.**

"How the hell do you know about that?"

**I wrote it you dumass!**

"ARHH, you are just such a frigging assclown!" Haley said jumping up in down in disbelief. Haley stopped then walked out to her living room and opened the front door.

"What? You're a publisher you say? You want to publish THIS story wow! Shame the author isn't around." She said loudly.

**Wait! I'm here I'm here! I'd love to publish my story I…where did they go?**

Haley shut the door triumphantly behind him and locked it just to make sure.

She went back to the bathroom where steam hung like mist in the air, creating mist on the mirror. She stripped off and locked the door, again just to make sure.

Haley wiped the condensation off the mirror and took another long look at herself, this time in all her glory. If you could call it that she thought glumly.

She was mad to think Brooke would like her; she liked boys and most importantly hot, good looking boys. She was neither a boy or in her opinion good looking enough for Brooke Davies.

She got into the bath and slid down into the hot water. She sighed as her worries vanished all at once. She felt completely relaxed as she let her head submerge beneath the surface, trying to drown all thoughts of Brooke out of her head.

And just like that her mind cleared of her and was replaced by the tiny, shimmering bubbles that danced above her.

The next day at lunch break, Haley was rummaging through her locker looking for her art book. She had had a pretty uneventful day and she was hoping her last lesson of the day art would be a bit more creative.

"Aha! There you are!" she announced when she found her art sketch book and placed it merrily in her bag. She was ready to go to the cafeteria when a hand shot out in front of her and blocked her between the lockers and the owner of the hand. _Oh my god I'm being mugged! Quick, Haley think of a way to get out of this. Think! Think...All those years of tutoring and its come to this grizzly end just great!_

Her mental ranting ended abruptly when she realised she was being blocked by Lucas.

"Lucas, you don't look like a mugger."

"Thanks…I think," Lucas said squinty characteristically at her, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to catch some lunch since it is the lunch break and you don't seem to be…near any food"

Haley laughed and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear that kept falling in front of her face. "I was actually waiting for Brooke; you haven't seen her around have you?"

Lucas opened his mouth to answer then something behind her caught his eye and he stopped. "Nope, haven't seen her all day." he said with a smile still looking behind Haley.

"What is it?" But before she could get an answer two hands covered her eyes and sent her into darkness.

"Guess who?" came an excited voice that was more commanding then asking. She knew that voice by heart.

"Santa?"

Brooke laughed out loud. "No! You suck at guessing Hales!" she teased draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well at least that's all I suck…", Haley bit back as she looked upwards seeing something very interesting no one else could see. Brooke stared at her in amazement and awe.

"Did you hear what she just said Lucas? The filth that comes out of this girl's mouth these days is enough to shock the avid holy man!" Brooke declared.

Lucas grinned at Haley who in reply rolled her eyes at the drama queen next to her. "Oh don't make such a big fuss about it just because it's true!"

She loosened herself from Brooke's arm and ran down the corridor giggling.

"Last one to the cafeteria loves to suck you know what!" she stuck her tongue out at Brooke and continued running. Lucas grinned, shrugged at Brooke then ran after Haley leaving an astounded and enraged Brooke.

That was NEVER a good thing.

**Damn straight.**

"HALEY JAMES YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled as she chased after the pair of snickering morons.

Haley had reached the cafeteria first and as she burst through the doors like a hyperactive two year old she searched for a hiding spot. But since it was halfway through the lunch break the majority of the students had left and Haley was in danger of being seen by the Brookenator.

She decided to duck behind one of the lunch tables and she giggled when Lucas came into the cafeteria trying to look for her. When he saw her crouched behind one of the tables she put a finger to her lips telling him to keep quiet. He hid next to her for a second, listening for the approaching Brooke.

Haley was in fits of laughter as they waited like children playing hide and seek, so was Lucas but he stopped when he heard, "HALEY JAMES, I'M GONNA GRIND YOU BONES TO MAKE MY BREAD".

"Hmm" Lucas murmured. "I think I'm gonna head to the lunch line and get something to eat." he said as he got up quickly.

"You're leaving me?" Haley asked feeling suddenly small and defenceless.

"Sorry, Hales, you're the one who pissed her off." Lucas grinned, "You're on your own." He went off to join the queue of people waiting to be served. Haley slid further behind the table as the thundering footsteps of Brooke got closer.

The doors opened with so much force that an unprepared nerd flew 10 feet backwards impaling himself on someone's fork. "Hey, I was gonna use that!" the owner cried but his lifeless body only twitched feebly on the table.

_Oh crap, I'm done for;_ Haley thought in terror and gulped. Not really caring that Brooke had just unintentionally killed another student she began scanning the cafeteria for signs of Haley.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

She caught sight of the top oh Haley's head poking out from behind a table at the back and she smiled in satisfaction. Brooke stalked over to the table and yelled, "Haley! Haley I know you're behind there…stop pretending you can't hear me!"

"Haley's not here right now, call back later." Haley said cheekily as she couldn't help giggling.

Brooke pushed back the smile that wanted to transform her angry features and stepped around so she was looming above Haley. Haley looked up innocently and waved.

"Hey."

"Up. Now." Brooke commanded. Haley rose slowly looking down at her feet like a child being told off. "Look at me."

Haley did as she was instructed but was pouting as best she could and giving her best puppy dog eyes. Brooke's heart and hardened resolve were melting faster than Antarctica in a bout of global warming. _Ugh how can I be mad at her, she makes it impossible._

"Haley, I'm seriously hurt by what you said before and I-" her face cracked up with a smirk and she laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't keep a straight face any longer! Come here Hales I'm not mad at you." she said in a sinisterly sweet way as she opened her arms to hug Haley.

"You're not?" Haley questioned in suspicion gladly letting Brooke envelope her with her arms.

"Nah" Brooke said dismissively. "However…you do need to be punished for your teasing of thee Brooke Davies, so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do something I will regret later"

"What's that?" Haley asked feebly no longer feeling safe in Brooke's arms.

"Tickle you!" As soon as she said it, Brooke's fingers went straight to Haley's ticklish areas and sent her into a fit of pained giggles. She protested loudly as she fell on top of the table but Brooke continued her torturous tickling.

"Please! No! Brooke stop I can't breathe-e-e" she giggled and squirmed as Brooke towered over her in victory. Someone coughed nearby.

"Uh girls?" It was Lucas and he was giving them a squinty bemused look. Brooke stopped and realised everyone in the cafeteria was starring at her as if she had forgotten who she was. Even the lunch lady was starring as she subconsciously poured gravy over the arm of the boy in front of her, deaf to his agonised screams.

Haley sat up and got off the table, brushing herself down as she tried to look invisible. The sight of Nathan glaring at her from across the room made her the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He was eating a chicken leg; open mouthed looking like some kind of pig at a trough. He stood up, the sling cradling his broken arm now visible, and went to leave the cafeteria.

As he approached the double doors he mouthed "I'll get you!" and pointed at her like a loony. As he turned the door opened suddenly and smacked Nathan right in the face. "Ah fuck my nose! My arm!"

Everyone in the cafeteria cringed as Whitey had walked through the door and stepped over Nathan as he crossed the cafeteria.

Art turned out to be less fun than Haley hoped; for one particular reason: Brooke and Lucas were being way too friendly for her liking. Haley wasn't the jealous type, not at all. She was used to boys flirting with Brooke and vice versa but when it was Lucas it bothered her.

It was a fact they two had dated before and she knew Brooke had feelings for Lucas, she had told her enough in the past few weeks. It was pretty obvious Lucas liked her back, what boy didn't like Brooke? Well okay the gay guys but still every straight guy in school wanted Brooke, and what worried Haley was that Lucas had the biggest chance of being with her.

Of course Haley wanted her best friend to be happy…even if it was with Brooke. What got to her most was the one nagging question in her head; _what does he have to give her that I don't? A _penis_! Is that the extent I have to go for her to be interested!_

Haley thought this bitterly as she watched the pair joke about as they sabotaged each others artwork and attacked each other with their paint brushes. Brooke had her head on Lucas's shoulder, as she was talking to him about something 'hilarious'.

_I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous…_

Brooke let out a cry of surprise when Lucas tried to paint her exposed stomach.

_I…..am…NOT…JEALOUS_

Haley looked down at her artwork and realised she had been stabbing it with her paintbrush; she bit her lip and tried to correct the damage.

**What ya doing?**

"Painting."

**Ohhh I like your cat.**

"It's an elephant."

**Uh. Well, it's a nice elephant.**

"Talking of nice, why are you being so pleasant today?"

**Well, I have my reasons. All you need to know is I'm looking out for you.**

"Makes a change." Haley said venomously as she concentrated on her eleph-cat. "Am I being head-hunted or something then?"

**Oh no, just there's a threat I've noticed recently and I need to…avert its interest or you will be one unhappy bunny in the future.**

Haley was left with this information as the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. The teacher ushered them out and reminded them about the homework assignment, as Haley packed up her things and left the classroom not bothering to wait for the others.

Halfway to homeroom, Haley heard her name being called and turned to find Brooke hurrying after her. A pang of… (_Okay yes, jealousy, _Haley thought defeated) followed when she saw Lucas with her.

"Yes?" Haley asked coldly and instantly regretted it when Brooke looked hurt and confused. It lasted all of two seconds then she was back to her perky persona.

"I was just thinking me and you could hit the road a little earlier and skip homeroom, ya know so we have more time at mine." she suggested, shifting on her feet restlessly. Haley took the hint that she wanted to leave now.

"Fine, let's go." came the same cold voice Haley didn't recognise. Brooke looked put out and her usual bubbly nature seemed to die in that moment. Haley cursed herself for her childish behaviour.

She put an arm around Brooke's waist to show nothing was wrong. "Lets go Tigger." this time she said it warmly and smiled when Brooke immediately perked up.

"See ya Lucas!" Brooke chirped as she reached out to touch his hand. Haley couldn't help looking away.

"Bye Hales." Lucas said as he moved off.

"Bye squinty- _(shit!)_ Lucas! I said Lucas!" Haley blurted as her eyes were wide in fear.

"Wha-"

**Oh don't even act like you don't understand! You know you look like a chinky china man!**

"Hey, I take offence to that!" said a passing Asian student.

**Was I talking to you? NO!**

The Asian guy paled but didn't move.

**SHOO!**

As the student ran off stumbling over his feet, the girls laughed and waved goodbye to Lucas.

Still with their arms around another they headed outside and walked once again to Brooke's bug as they made small talk. _This seems like a recurring event, _Haley thought happily as she got into the bug and put on her seatbelt. _Safety always comes first…especially when Brooke is driving._

"Oh, Brooke you have a lil something on your nose." Haley pointed.

"Huh? Where?" Brooke asked as she peered into the rear view mirror and laughed when she saw the red paint on the tip of her nose.

"Well, why wipe it off when I can start my own craze?" she said with a wriggle of her eyebrows. Brooke then leant in rubbed nose with Haley, giving her her own equally red nose. The sensation tingled and Haley smiled so adorably that Brooke had to turn away and shake her head.

Just get the car started and leave the poor girl alone, Brooke. She did as her brain instructed and car drove off towards Brooke's apartment, looking like Rudolph's travelling fan wagon.

Once inside Brooke's well furbished, parent-payed for, apartment, the first thing Haley was offered was a drink.

"So what's your poison James? Coca cola? Straight Vodka? Juice?" Brooke asked acting like a bartender who had served for many a long year.

"Well, if you had any Yahoo's with a straw in it that would be super." Haley said giving off the perfect imitation of a little girl. It hadn't been deliberate but it moved Brooke deeply.

"Oh my god, your too cute for it too be legal Hales!" Brooke gushed sliding her finger under Haley's chin in a small caress. Haley's butterflies in her stomach must have been in mating season because they seemed to be multiplying.

"Gah.." Haley said stupidly as she stood dazed in the same spot and didn't see the fridge door coming straight for her face.

THWACK.

**Hahahahhahahha.**

"Oh my god Haley are you alright I thought you had moved!" Brooke fussed over a stunned Haley as she staggered slightly and blinked in a daze.

"I'm fine, I think. I see two of you which is better than seeing three of you I guess." Haley slurred. Brooke moaned as she saw the red mark appearing on Haley's forehead.

"Let me kiss it better it's the least I can do." Brooke said sweetly as Haley tried to protest but stopped when those two wondrous lips connected with her skin. _Oh gah, gah and more gah,_ Haley thought dreamily as she closed her eyes and savoured the intense feeling.

"Much better now, you worked your Brooke magic on me." Haley thanked her and was handed her Yahoo.

"Oh if I worked my magic on you Hales you wouldn't be wearing any clothes." Brooke said seductively sticking out her tongue. Haley brushed and gladly took the chance to go to the bedroom when she offered.

The girls spent the afternoon chatting; about boys, school, life, how fridges are the silent killers of the kitchen and Lucas. Well, Haley wasn't talking about Lucas, that was Brooke's crime. She seemed to add him in to every topic they started and in the end Haley gave up and just tried to look interested.

Haley's eyes however got bored and wondered around the room, falling upon a CD rack full of music albums and singles. "Wow, nice collection Tigger!"

Brooke turned to her music rack and nodded. She got off the bed and took a selection from the rack, placing them on the bed.

She opened one of the cases and placed the CD into her stereo, filling the room with music and the vocals of some band Haley didn't know. She searched through the pile on the bed and was stopped in her tracks when she saw the name on one of the cases.

Haley's songs.

"Brooke this is a CD of all the songs I've written how did you get your hands on it?" Haley asked confused. More importantly why would she want it?

"Well, the thing is, I kinda copied the songs on your laptop onto this disk when I was round your apartment this one time. You were in the bath so I had plenty of time." Brooke admitted guilty.

"But why…would you want it?"

"Are you kidding? Haley you are an amazing singer! You're better than most of the so called pop stars out there now. I really like your songs and I like the way you sing…it makes me all giddy and stuff." Brooke confessed as she looked down at the CD case.

_Wow,_ Haley thought, _I make Brooke giddy he he._

"Well, thank you Brooke, that's really nice to know I can touch you with my music."

"You can touch me any day hunny," Brooke said cheekily as she lay on her back. Haley pushed back the creeping blush.

"Hey would you sign this for me? Since I am your bestest friend EVER!"

"Sure," Haley laughed as she found a pen in Brooke's bedside drawer and scribbled her signature on the case.

"Yay! I have a famous hot rock star's signature," Brooke rejoiced. "I wonder if Lucas would want one…"

_Arh come on…, _Haley thought as she buried her head into the duvet.

When Brooke dropped her back home later than evening, she asked when would be another good day to tutor her.

"Tomorrow would be best, if we meet at the same place after school. That okay with you?"

"Hmm, well I do have that appointment with the other hot tutor girl but I guess I can cancel." Brooke smirked evilly.

"Ha-ha you. Just make sure your not late okay Tigger."

"I promise…Miss," Brooke said huskily sending those familiar chills down Haley's back.

Haley waved goodbye as Brooke's bug zoomed off down the road and closed the front door behind her. Taylor was on the laptop in kitchen and watched as Haley entered.

She noticed she was humming merrily and had big stupid grin on her face. She hummed all the way to the fridge where she opened it and took out her second Yahoo of the day. It reminded her of Brooke's lips against her forehead. Her smile grew at just the thought of it.

She saw Taylor starring.

"What?"

"Stop being so damn happy, it doesn't suit you." she said calmly.

"Whatever Blondie!" Haley sing-songed, as she practically skipped to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Weird." Taylor muttered to herself. _She has so got the hots for someone and I'm thinking that mystery boy who's gay, is not just straight but not even an actual member of the male species._

She clicked a link on the internet site she was on,

"Oh, free porn!"

The day of Thursday was sunny and cloudless. Haley could have sworn the birds were singing louder and everything seemed more colourful as she walked down the street to school.

Lucas hadn't turned up at her house to walk with her but he didn't always so she wasn't that bothered by his absence. Especially since yesterday with Brooke's affection towards him.

After the first few lessons of the day Haley had still seen no sign of Lucas or Brooke and was beginning to feel a little alone. Luckily she bumped into Peyton around Lunch break and asked if she had seen either of them.

"I haven't seen them all day. I guessed they were ill but knowing Brooke she probably bunked." Peyton said sighing. The blonde was engrossed in her meal as she sat at the cafeteria table with a puzzled Haley.

"That doesn't make any sense, Brooke knew I was tutoring her today she wouldn't bunk today," Haley said trying to reassure herself more than Peyton. Peyton just shrugged, "Well school and education are never on Brooke's top five list of things to do so I wouldn't be surprised if she just couldn't bare the thought of extra learning."

Haley laughed softly but inside she was torn between disappointment and sadness. _She wouldn't just forget about me tutoring her after she came to me personally to ask for it,_ Haley thought defensively, _she's probably just ill or something._

When the last bell rang Haley sauntered over to her locker and gathered her books and made her way to the school exit. But she stopped halfway. She need to know, needed to find out if she was there waiting for her.

Before she could let herself reconsider she set off in the opposite direction towards the library. When she got there Haley opened the door slowly, she peered inside and saw the top of Brooke's head behind a book. Haley let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding and smiled ecstatically. "Brooke you're here!"

Brooke looked up over her book and Haley's face fell. It wasn't Brooke. It was some other girl, who was giving Haley a strange look.

Haley apologised and left in a hurry, walking as fast as she could home.

As soon as she was through her front door Haley began to pace. _Should I just call her and ask where she has been? She might be really ill or hurt even or maybe I should just let it drop and act like I don't care?_ Her head was hurting from all the thoughts flying a round inside it but the ache in her chest was beginning to win the battle. The thoughts in her head were undecided and hesitant while if her heart could think it would be saying, _Ring that bitch now before I slap you upside the face!_

"Fine," she said aloud, "Ringing her just shows I'm a concerned friend…not a stalker, definitely not."

She picked up the house phone and dialled in Brooke's apartment number. It rang several times and ended with the answer machine. Haley began to panic now, _what if she was in danger or lying on her apartment floor in a puddle of her own blood? Did she look ill last night; I thought she was a bit pale._

Haley shook her head and left a message on the answer machine, just asking if she was alright and to call her as soon as she could.

Haley sat down on the couch, drawing her knees to her and hugging them as she tried to push back the horrific images of a dead or injured Brooke.

Around six o'clock Taylor came home and knew something was up when she saw the look on Haley's face. "Haley-bub, what's wrong?" she asked quietly sitting next to her younger sister.

Haley half turned to her as if not really hearing her, "It's Brooke she wasn't in school today, I was meant to tutor her after school but she never showed. I just rang her apartment and she wasn't there. What if something's happened to her? What am I meant to do?" Haley blurted out.

Taylor didn't really know who this Brooke was but she could see she meant a lot to her sister.

"Well doesn't she have a cell phone?"

"HER CELL PHONE!" Haley exclaimed as she shot up excitedly making Taylor jump, "Of course I can't believe I didn't think of that!" She scrambled over to the phone and tripped in her rush of happiness. "I'm okay, no broken bones!" she giggled seeing Taylor's concerned and bemused face.

She picked up the phone again and dialed Brooke's cell number; she waited a moment then squealed with joy when it picked up.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end. It wasn't Brooke's though.

"Lucas? Is that you?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah hi, sorry Brooke's a bit…occupied at the moment so I answered her phone want me to pass on a message?"

"Erm", Haley's brain was focused on the word _occupied, what did that mean_, "I just wanted to know why she wasn't in school today she missed my tutoring session and where were you as well?"

"Oh well, me and Brooke decided to not come in today and had our own little adventure around town. Went to the cinema, the mall; not my idea of course and now we're at one of Brooke's friend's party." Lucas explained and she could tell he was smiling when he mentioned the mall.

Haley was speechless.

"I guess she didn't come into be tutored because the party started practically when school ended" Lucas continued, "You want me to pass her over to you Hales?"

Haley gulped and it hurt her throat.

"I have to warn you though she's already a little tipsy." he joked but Haley didn't even give a whisper of a smile. Then she heard Brooke in the background laughing drunkenly, Haley could tell she was asking Lucas something. "Who is it Luke? Who's on the phone?"

"No, that's fine Lucas I'll speak to her tomorrow." and with that she put the phone down. The ache in her heart had grown so heavy she was worried it would pull her down to the floor, but her mind was dead, thoughtless and empty.

"So is she okay?" Taylor asked from the couch.

"Yeah…she's fine." Haley replied bluntly. Then without another word she went to her room and closed the door. Haley sat on her bed and starred out the window. The sun had vanished, replaced by dark, looming clouds that were bucketing rain down. _Ironic weather, _Haley thought.

Haley envied the storm clouds for their ability to just let everything go…in a big watery mess, but nevertheless at least they could get rid of it all. Haley couldn't. She couldn't forget Brooke and how she felt about her. She couldn't stop how much it hurt that Brooke would put off tutoring for a party, for…Lucas.

Face it Haley you haven't got a chance, today has proved that. She's not worth your time. Haley thought sadly.

That doesn't mean I cant give her a piece of my mind for making me care enough to wanna help her, came her last furious thought as she glared angrily out at the rainfall.

A stroke of lightening lit up the street outside and the furrowed features on Haley's face, a loud clap of thunder followed.

Hell hath no fury like Haley James with a wounded heart.

**End of chapter 3**

**A.N: So do you like it? Did i ruin it? Was it not as funny? Tell me! TELLLLLLL ME! So i can stop biting my nails to the bare bone with worry! Hehe big fat juicy review get big fat juicy updates ;) Hope u enjoyed love u all mwah xxxx**


	4. Peyton plays peacekeeper

**A.N: Yay chapter 4! Sorry I took so long this time to update must have been a good week since chapter 3 but don't blame me, blame my school work, Shadow of the colossus for being such a damn addictive game and getting a new pc so I had to transfer all my files to it. It's been a busy week but I put my best efforts into this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I recommend you download or buy the song "Never take friendship personal by Anberlin" so you get an idea of how Haley feels when she hears it in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or any of the song lyrics in this story. But I do own this kick ass new pc :D**

**WARNING THINGY: ALERT! Some girls like girls so run! Run until you can run no more because you will die! Of course this is complete crap so in reality if you really do run away from girl on girl action, then you should start running from this fic now. Go on, run! For you others I love so much enjoy the Baley hotness!**

**Chapter 4**

Not a lot of things scared Taylor James. She was one of those wild, untameable party girls, always living on the edge and never knowing when to draw the line. Okay maybe the occasional large, hairy spider or drunk at the bar would give her a shiver or two but Taylor had never really been scared. But the look on her sister's face right now was scarring the crap out of her.

**She looks mad.**

"No shit Sherlock," Taylor said testily then froze, "Who the hell just said that?"

**Oh, I'm sorry we haven't been introduced. I'm the writer of this little love fest adventure and I already know youuu.**

"Writer…"

**Oh, don't think about it to long or your head will implode and splatter over this nice, shiny kitchen.**

"Uh…I see, so do you know what's wrong with Haley?"

**Ah yes, the self-esteem-challenged one, she's worked herself into a right little state all over the "love of her life". It's cute, I suppose in a projectile vomiting kinda way…**

"Right..." Taylor digested this information and her brain almost choked, "So who is this mystery girl she's after?"

**Well, well, you catch on quicker than most of the other retards, and to think I was going to call you a sluttish husband stealing waster!**

"Pretty much spot on." Taylor said proudly. Then she looked back at the emotionless expression on her younger sister's face; as she sat starring at the TV and her heart lurched painfully. "So who is it? Who's made her like this?"

**I can't tell you.**

"Why not?"

**Because I'm a jerk.**

Taylor takes off her shoe and throws it at the writer.

**Ahh. You didn't let me finish! I was gonna say but I can give you a clue! Ooo, mysterious I know…think of the one person Haley never stops talking about, the one person she seems to go out of her way to care about…**

Taylor shrugged.

**Oh for Christ's sake the name begins with a B and ends in a rooke**

"Who the hell is Brookey?"

…

**I'm gonna let you turn you're brain on and let you figure it out yourself, ta ta.**

_Begins with a B…hmmm, Bella? Britney? Betty? Ugh why did I have to not go school and be stupid,_ Taylor thought cursing her cluelessness.

Her eyes hovered back over to her sister and Taylor noticed she was looking gloomily at something in her hand. She heard Haley sigh then she scrunched up whatever it was forcefully and threw it in the trashcan. _There's my clue…_

**The clue was, it begins with B you dumbass!**

"I thought you left"

**Erm who said that, wasn't me! jumps out the window**

"Can you drive me to school?" Taylor was snapped back to the room when she heard Haley speak.

"Huh?"

"School. Can you drive me there please?" Haley said it in a way the normal happy Haley wouldn't. It was really starting to worry Taylor.

"Sure hun, just get in the car and I'll be out in a sec." Haley nodded and picked up her bag as she headed for the door. Taylor watched her carefully leave then quickly peered into the trashcan and pulled out what appeared to be a piece of paper from Haley's sketchbook. She straightened it out and stood slowly as she took in what was imprinted on it with shock.

"Holy cat crap batman," she said above a whisper, astonished at what lay between her fingers. She was completely and utterly bamboozled, confuzzled and bewildered. Yes, Taylor was bamfuzzwildered.

A single name had been scrawled over the piece of paper numerous times, all in different styles, some large some tiny. Some were surrounded with hearts, encased by little kisses and even an artistic rose had been drawn up one side with a large "B" within the ruby red petals. But it was the image in the centre that had Taylor's undivided attention. Haley had drawn her own face and another girl's on either side of a large heart with an arrow through it, Haley's face positioned at the arrow tip and the other at the arrow's end. Haley's name sat under her image in curly letters and beneath the other girl's sat the name…Brooke. _I knew I recognised that perky grin_, Taylor mused.

_So my sister has the hots for Brooke, go figure she is a babe but still…last night, Haley was so worried about Brooke! I thought it was just her being her usual panicky self but she was worried because she likes Brooke…well more than like by the looks of this,_ Taylor came to realisation. Her brow furrowed as she noticed two italic black words within the heart. **_Baley forever..._**

"Baley?"

A loud honk made Taylor jump. She'd forgotten Haley was waiting in the car; she quickly pocketed the piece of paper and picked her keys off the kitchen counter.

As the front door shut behind her, Taylor saw Haley waiting in her convertible staring aimlessly out the passenger window. Taylor got into the drivers seat and started the car, "Someone's impatient today?" she joked. "Eager to see someone at school are we?"

Haley scoffed and continued staring out the passenger window. Taylor decided to keep her distance and set off towards tree hill high.

Haley couldn't stand the unnatural silence between her and Taylor as they drove to school; she turned to the stereo and switched it on. The first song that came on made her want to scream.

_**-There she goes, there she goes again, racing through my brain and I just can't contain it, the feeling-**_

Haley switched the station with gritted teeth.

…_**when I wake your never there and when I sleep your, your everywhere. Your everywhere.**_

_**-Just tell me how I got this far, **_

_**Just tell me why you're here and who you are,**_

_**Because every time I look you're never there,**_

_**And every time I sleep you're always there,**_

_**CUS YOU'RE EVERWHERE TO ME, AND WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES ITS YOU I SEE. YOUR EVERYTHING I KNOW THAT MAKES ME BELIEVE IM NOT ALONEEEEE, IM NOT AL-**_

Damn, now even Michelle has turned against me! Haley thought incredulously. She switched stations once again and this time the acoustics of electric guitars greeted her ears. It was a rock song and Haley relaxed as the lyrics told her just what she needed to hear.

**_-oh, oh, oh, you lie  
Tell me something more than what you tried to hide  
If you can't find yourself  
Then how can I expect to find you  
oh, oh, oh, you cry  
Tell me something more than what you try  
The greatest tragedy is not your death  
but a life without reason  
life has no purpose  
a life has no reason  
life has no purpose_**

Innocence gone  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?  
In a sense gone  
Never take friendship personal  
If you can't hold yourself together  
why should I hold you now?-

The whole song made Haley realize that it was her fault for getting her hopes up but Brooke's for being who she was, for being so dam flirtatious and obnoxious to everyone she meets. Except the band geeks of course. The music fueled her rage till it was simmering to the brink of her igniting into flames.

Taylor watched her from the corner of her eye as she saw an almost sadistic grin spread over her sister's face. _What is she thinking…?_

As Taylor pulled into Tree Hill high's parking lot, she spotted the girl that was Haley's oxygen supply; Brooke Davies. She was getting out of her green bug and hadn't noticed them yet. "Hey, Haley-bub look it's Brooke," Taylor said enthusiastically and instantly regretted it. Haley growled menacingly at the mention of Brooke's name and dug her nails into the leather of her seat. "Hey, retract the talons!" Taylor cried worrying for her precious car.

Brooke turned at the sound of Taylor's familiar voice and smiled when she saw Haley. She walked towards the car.

Haley noticed this and quickly said, "Can you pick me up for lunch today Tay, I think I wanna eat at home with you for a change."

"Aww sure Hales, I'd love-" But Haley had already left the car and was hurriedly making her way to the main building. Brooke stopped next to the car as she watched Haley's hasty departure. She furrowed her brow in confusion, "Hey Taylor, is Hales okay?"

"Oh yeah she's super." she replied as she eyed Brooke carefully.

"Funny, she looked kinda…pissed." Brooke murmured thoughtfully.

"Time of the month?" Taylor offered helpfully, shrugging. Brooke laughed and began to move off towards the school.

"Well, I'm gonna go catch up with the lovely Miss James, see ya later!" Brooke chirped and joined the mass of students moving in the same direction.

"Yeah…dunno if you'll be calling her lovely in about five minutes." Taylor mumbled to herself as she watched her go, trying to formulate a plan of action. _She doesn't look like she did anything wrong to Hales. So then why is Haley going so psycho when I even mention her name? Whatever is going on I'm gonna figure it out and help my lil sis get the err…girl of her dreams, _Taylor stated to herself_, But first I need to find someone else who's in on all this…_

A number of pained cries came from the sea of bustling students as Haley half-ran through the crowd, bumping into strangers and stepping on feet. She rushed a few apologies to unsympathetic faces and then shot down the corridor to her locker.

_All I have to do is get my books and go. I can avoid her all day if I want to, then she'll know she did something wrong,_ Haley thought irritably as she opened her locker, got the books she needed and went to leave for home room when Peyton appeared in front of her.

"Hey Hales," she greeted as she arrived at her own locker and began dialling the code for the padlock. Getting no immediate reply from the brunette she pressed on, "Didya find where the Queen B got too yesterday?"

"Uh huh," was the almost inaudible reply she got. _Do I care if she's in today? No. Do I? I don't know do you? Why am I asking you, you don't know!_ Haley's mental conflict carried on as she frowned in annoyance.

Peyton looked sideways at her friend with sudden concern. _Something's wrong_, thought Peyton as Haley seemed to be itching to get away.

"Care to elaborate?" she joked in vain hope of receiving a sign of the normal, bubbly Haley. But before she could get to the bottom of Haley's behaviour several loud cries of pain and surprise erupted from the large group of students down the far end of the hallway. Brooke Davies was barging her way unapologetically through the crowd, dismissing the outraged looks coming her way from every direction. When she saw Haley with Peyton in the distance she grinned from ear to ear and pushed the last dwindling bystander out of her way, as she bounded over to the tutor and blonde.

Haley caught one glimpse of Brooke's approaching figure and had a mini-heart attack. "Listen Peyton, I gotta go." she said trying desperately to leave.

"But Brooke's coming; don't you wanna wait up for her?" Peyton asked perplexed by this un-Haley-like behaviour.

Haley couldn't hold it back anymore.

"She missed my tutoring session for a stupid party with Lucas!" she hissed furiously through tight lips. Peyton was so surprised by this outburst that she stepped back slightly afraid of this new scary-Haley.

"Well okay, that's Brooke for ya she's unpredictable!" Peyton said with a laugh as it was common knowledge to every student at one tree hill what Brooke was like, "I mean she gets drunk off her face, has sex-capades and goes for mall raids all in one day and education is never gonna stop that happening."

"I know that Peyton, but I thought if she had made the effort to get tutoring she'd at least make the effort to go to the damn sessions with me!" Haley's voice had risen as her clenched fists shook with anger at her sides, "Okay, it was just one party but how many other parties will there be? How many other times will she dismiss my tutor sessions? Am I that easy to just forget about!"

Brooke footsteps got closer and Peyton saw briefly the sadness in Haley's eyes before she took off down the hall. Brooke watched her go with increasing annoyance, "Is she avoiding me?" Peyton sighed and closed her locker.

"Trust me Brooke, you should give her her space" she said just as the bell rang out for registration, "When she's ready she'll talk to you."

As Peyton set off for her home room she left a confused and upset Brooke in her wake. "But what the hell have I done wrong?" she asked herself out loud as the corridor became deserted.

Haley had made it a whole three lessons without bumping into Brooke and felt the day would be easier than she thought. What she didn't know was that the said brunette was stalking her down. It was when Haley set off for her fourth lesson period of the day that Brooke finally cornered her.

"Drop the books and put your hands against the wall nerd!" Came the sharp voice from behind Haley causing her to jump and spin around, ironically dropping her book in the process. When she saw Brooke pointing her fingers at her as if she had a gun and wearing her trademark grin she relaxed and bent down to get her books. "What not even a little smile? Did something bad happen Hales? You've been avoiding me all day."

Haley's fingers gripped her maths book so hard that her hand began to shake. "I'm fine," Haley muttered and couldn't stop herself adding, "No thanks to you."

Brooke was stunned. She stepped over to Haley and slung an arm around her shoulders, "What is you beef girl?" she joked but her smile was wiped off when Haley shrugged her arm off and carried on walking. "Haley! Talk to me here! I feel like I've stepped into the twilight zone where my good friend suddenly despises me for no apparent reason apart from that, god forbid, it's Friday!"

That's when Haley snapped. She'd had enough of the joking, the perkiness and the trademark smirk. She was starting to hate her sluttish tendencies and her rule over the school, Haley was not gonna take it in her stride like everyone else did.

"Are you really that unbelievably stupid, that you don't have the slightest clue why I am so pissed at you right now?" Haley exploded as she faced the Queen of Tree Hill head on. "Think, Brooke. Actually use that thing called a brain inside your head and think! I mean Jesus, no wonder you need tutoring if you have this little common sense! And, oh by the way, that's a clue"

Then it twigged. Brooke eyes widened in realised shock. "Oh…"

"Oh? OH! Is that all you have to say? Is that all that hamster sized brain of yours can cope with?"

"Haley I'm so s-"

"Save it! I don't want your apologies because they mean nothing to me!" Most of the students in the hallway had stopped to watch this outburst; among them was Peyton who watched in horror, hiding her face behind her art folder. "I mean you ask me to help you out, I agree to use my spare time to do just that and on the second session you decide to blow it off for one of your stupid little _'Brooke days'_. And you didn't give me a heads up just left me worrying where the hell you were, cus I kept telling myself, _'Brooke would never bunk my tutoring without telling me'_. What a fool I was. Well you know what Davies? I'm not gonna be messed around like everyone else here, you cannot treat me like something that can be done when YOU feel like it. If alcohol, sex and shopping are more important to you than me, fine!"

What felt like the whole student body stared transfixed at the raging tutor girl. Haley gave Brooke a disgusted, hurt look then shaking her head turned to leave. She stopped and then with a voice full of emotion, added, "For once I felt so much closer to you, now I don't know what to feel," she paused to swallow back the tears, "Your tutoring with me is over…and at this point in time I think our friendship is too." She rushed past the crowd of who let her pass.

Peyton starred in disbelief at what had just happened and took off after the retreating Haley. Brooke was frozen. Her mind was slowly replaying everything Haley had just said to her and it seemed to cut deeper each time she heard it in her head. _How could I have been so stupid…I chose Lucas over Haley…_

Her eyes refocused and she saw the gathered crowd looking at her uncertainly. "What the hell are you all looking at?" she choked out, confronting them all, pushing the tears back with all her will. She wouldn't cry in front of them. The group dispersed leaving a trembling Brooke alone in the corridor with nothing but her mistakes to comfort her.

"Haley! Haley stop!" Peyton finally caught up with the tutor and spun her around. "Don't you think you overreacted a little there? Yeah, she messed up, but there's no need to end your friendship over her missing one of your tutoring sessions." Haley raised her head to show the raging flow of emotions contorting her features.

"Over…reacting? Overreacting! All I wanted was to feel closer to her Peyton! Don't you understand that!" Haley stormed as she grabbed Peyton by the scruff of her shirt and lifted her clean off the ground slamming her into some lockers. "I. Am. Not. Over. Reacting."

"Haley, when did you become so freakishly strong!" Peyton squeaked as her feet dangled helplessly from the ground.

"When I stopped caring…when I realised I was kidding myself," Haley's resolve began to crumble, "When I knew…I c-couldn't have her." Haley's eyes flooded with tears and Peyton slid slowly down to the ground as Haley fell to her knees.

Peyton dusted herself off and looked down at Haley, her body shook with silent sobs, her face buried in her hands. "Hales, honey come with me, come on we need to go somewhere more private." Peyton helped Haley up and let herself be guided to the girls restrooms.

As Peyton ushered a distraught Haley into the restroom she saw noticed the two stoners leaning against the sinks. The girls didn't them enter as they were completely zoned out and a layer of smoke hung in the air. "Hey deadbeats, get out."

They regarded Peyton dreamily "Chill babe get with the vibe," one of them told her.

"No, get with the out." As she forced them out the restroom door ignoring there half-protests. Peyton wiped her hands on her top where she had had to touch them, "Ugh I feel dirty." She looked up and saw Haley starring into one of the mirrors on the wall like a little lost girl. The blonde went to her side and put a reassuring arm around her, squeezing her waist. Haley had stopped crying but sniffed loudly every few seconds.

Peyton wasn't exactly clued in on what was happening but she would solve this mystery before she left this small, tiled room that smelled of weed. "Haley…what's really bothering you? Because I know it's not just the fact Brooke skipped tutoring it's something bigger isn't it?"

Haley laughed meekly, "Trust you to always see right through me," she brought her hands up to her face and sighed. Peyton waited patiently. "Your right. It is bigger than that, it's huge actually, big-ass whale sized." the blonde beside smiled at her choice of words.

"I just feel helpless to figure out what to do about it Pey, it's like if I tell Brooke things between us would go horribly wrong and if I don't I think I'm gonna die inside…" Fresh tears ran down Haley's soft cheeks. Peyton's heart tightened from the sight of her friends suffering and she enveloped her with a hug.

"Hey sweetie, it's gonna be okay. I'm here for you and I'll help you with whatever it is, I won't brood or nuttin." she promised while rubbing Haley's back. Haley pulled out of the hug and smiled thankfully at her. She turned back to the mirror and placed her hands either side of the sink in front of her.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to admit to anyone and it will be the first time I have. I also don't know if what I'm feeling is just hormones or a phase. And…has someone been smoking dope in here?" Haley asked, Peyton laughed and urged her to continue.

"Stop stalling and just let it out Hales."

Haley took in a long ragged breath. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes, "I like Brooke." She waited for her words to sink in and when Peyton didn't say anything she opened her eyes and looked at her. Peyton seemed perfectly fine.

"Yeah a lot of people like Brooke she's a fun girl…well, ok, wild but wild is fun." Peyton said simply. Haley sighed and looked skywards.

"Okay let me put it another way. I am, head over heels, madly and truly in love with Brooke Penelope Davies. I want to be with her everyday and never get bored of what she has to say, I wanna be next to her through everything that happens in her life," Haley recited this all like she had thought about it every waking moment she got the chance. "I want to tear her clothes off with my bare teeth and kis-"

"Whoa! Okay, Hales, I get the picture!" Peyton yelled as Haley began to reach the too-much-information line. She absorbed everything Haley had just said and smiled at how sincere she had been. "All things considering here Haley, you just brutally verbal attacked the girl you so call love madly and truly. You kinda gave off the wrong impression."

"But don't you see? I said all that to hurt her, so she could feel a tiny bit how I feel everyday I see her here and know I can't have her. It's torture Peyton! Sometimes I actually want to scream or hurt myself or do anything to let all the frustration and sadness go away." Haley said sadly, as she looked down into the sink basin.

Peyton opened her mouth to speak but stopped when one of the cubicle doors opened and a small monkey walked out wearing a tweed jacket and smoking a pipe. The monkey jumped up onto ledge of sinks and looked up at Haley, puffing away. "Well, it's damn right simple what you have to do young lady, you must confront your object of affection and convey your utter most feelings to her! None of this silly dilly-dallying is going to help you out of your confined misery." The monkey explained with a faint British accent. "Now, do you a favour Miss. James and tell this Brooke girl that you want to 'tap that ass' I believe is the term you kids use today is it not?" The monkey straightened its jacket and pocketed the pipe. "Now, I must dash I have lunch arrangements with Mr Baboon. Good day to you." and with that he flew through the ceiling covering both Peyton and Haley with dust and grains of wood.

After a long pause Peyton spoke up, "You saw that too right?" Haley nodded slowly with her mouth agape, her eyes staring at the hole in ceiling. "Hmm, yeah we've seriously been inhaling too many dope fumes. I think we should get out of here. But before we do go…you need to know something…I was forbidden to tell you but I need to our you're gonna be in this state forever."

Haley looked at her listening intently. "Well you see…the thing with Brooke is-"

"Oh, please don't tell me how she doesn't mean to be the way she is and how she's a total heterosexual, I already know."

"No, but-"

"Look, you don't have to explain to me why she and I wouldn't work out, I do have a rather big brain and I know girl plus girl equals huge atomic explosion of badness." Haley chuckled dryly.

"-But-"

"And I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone, especially Brooke of course."

Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine…lets go, we've missed half of fourth period anyway." Haley quickly washed her tear stained face in the sink and dried herself then followed Peyton out of the girl's restroom.

"Hey Hales, I have to do something will you be okay bunking this period by yourself?" Peyton asked.

"Sure, I'll just go to the nurse and tell her I barfed in the toilets." she replied receiving a surprised look from Peyton.

"I sometimes wonder if you're becoming a rebel with your own rules." the blonde said tutting like a disapproving mother. Haley just shrugged and gave a weak smile.

"Well, I have English lit now and I really don't need to hear the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet for the bajillionth time at this precise moment." Haley stated. Peyton nodded sympathetically and told her she'd meet her when the bell rang for lunch. As she watched the blonde go Haley practiced her sick face as she walked to the nurse's office.

Peyton searched fervently for a sign of her other best friend, peeking into empty classrooms and checking the other restrooms. She began to worry when Brooke appeared to have vanished from the premises of tree hill high.

**I know where she is…**

"Of course you do, you write where she is!"

**True…**

"Is there any chance you'll give me at least a clue?"

**I dunno, I haven't spoken for agesss I need attention. Look at me! Woohoo!**

Peyton glares at writer.

…**Stop…you're freaking me out. Aw, come on at least blink! Ugh fine! I'll tell you when you're close.**

Peyton moves to the left side of the corridor.

**Cold. Cold. COLD. COLDDDDDD.**

"Okay!" Peyton yelled as she moves to the right side instead.

**Warm. Warmer. Hot. Hotter! Really hot! Smoking! Cold.**

Peyton lets out an angry yell and punches her fist through a locker door.

**I was joking…hot, very hot; you're burning horrifically before my eyes! **

Peyton found herself at the door of an empty classroom she turned the handle and peered into the darkness. Tall shadows hid the detail of the numerous desks but didn't conceal the lonesome figure on the back row. There was Brooke, sitting with her legs dangling over the side of her chosen desk. Even from here Peyton could see the crushed look on her face, emitting more misery than Haley could ever hope to achieve.

"Hey Brookie." Peyton called softly as she entered.

**Oh you're welcome by the way!**

Peyton shut the door and sat on the same desk as Brooke. She rested her head on Brooke's shoulder as the eerie silence comforted her. "I've ruined it haven't I?" Came Brooke's whisper of a voice. She could hear the result of endless crying reverberating from each word she spoke. "I knew I shouldn't have given up and gone for Lucas…I just…I just...didn't see the point in wasting my life dreaming about what if," Brooke let out a dry sob, "Who woulda thought the Queen of Tree Hill High could be reduced to this by a girl so far down the hierarchy of this school she's like my opposite?"

"They do say opposites attract." Peyton noted in amusement, this wasn't her first talk with Brooke about a certain cute brunette but she was hoping it would be the last.

"Well whoever 'they' are they're greatly mistaken. I not only repel Haley, but I've destroyed our friendship too. You saw how she spoke to me she hates me!" she cried as if Peyton had interrupted. "And she deserves too…I should have at least gone to the tutoring session but I forgot thanks to my 'hamster sized brain'. I think, Haley was too generous its more like pea-sized. Queen B...huh, how the mighty have fallen." Brooke finished as her head bowed sadly.

"Oh get off you're high horse you!" Peyton joked, "Look, would you believe me if I said you still had a chance to fix all this?"

"No, I'd say you were a big blonde liar!" Brooke declared. Peyton shifted so she wasn't leaning on Brooke anymore and faced her.

"Trust me Brooke. I spoke to Haley and I think all you have to do is prove to her how much she means to you and everything will be right as rain." Peyton informed the hesitant Brunette. Brooke seemed deep in thought for a second as she pondered on what her friend had said.

"But how can l…" Brookes eyes widened suddenly, "I know!" She leapt off the desk and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Peyton asked as she got up to follow her.

"Notenoughtimehavetogonowseeyalater!" Brooke rushed as she ran out the door and down the corridor. Peyton scratched her head in confusion but looked up when her footsteps came back. Brooke peeked around the doorway, "You didn't tell Haley, err…anything about how I…feel, did you?"

"No Brooke." Peyton sighed in aggravation. Brooke grinned and sprinted off back down the corridor.

_I don't believe these two,_ Peyton thought amusedly_, they're both so close to finding out how the other feels and yet it's like they don't even want to find out if the other feels the same. It's as if some unseen force is delaying they're confessions of how they feel for one another…_

**I didn't do it…I didn't!...Okay, yeah a little.**

The clock ticked away quietly above the nurse's desk which she sat at, filing some documents on her workspace. Haley sat opposite her drumming her fingers on the cheap metal framed bed she sat upon. The nurse glanced up at the sound and Haley quickly put on her woe-is-me face while holding her stomach.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile and turned back to papers. Haley sighed silently as boredom slowly ate away at her, glancing at the clock she saw there were ten minutes left until lunch. Her stomach gurgled as if it had also been watching the clock face and Haley used it to advantage pretending it was a painful stomach spasm. This may have been boring but it beat having to face Brooke and romantic plays in English class. _Tense silences definitely beat bored silences…_

She sat there a while longer and then the voice of the nurse drew her from her bored stupor, "You can go early to lunch now Miss James so you don't have to face the lunchtime madness rush" the nurse said with a warm smile. Haley thanked her, got off the bed and headed out of the first aid room. She let out a small scream when someone's hand touched her shoulder.

"Hello to you too," Peyton laughed from behind her. Haley gave a sigh of relief and told herself off for being as jumpy as a kangaroo on a pogo stick.

"Come to escort me to lunch have we?" Haley asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Of course my lady," Peyton joked back, sliding her arm around Haley's she began lead her towards the canteen.

"Oh shoot!" Haley uttered, stopping in her tracks, "I told Taylor I wanted to eat home today, sorry if I'm leaving you alone." Haley looked guiltily at her friend who waved a hand as if dismissing her guilty feelings.

"Don't fret I can handle myself with those over hairy lunch ladies," Peyton jestered with a smile, "Come on, I'll walk you to the car." and before Haley could refuse she was being pulled to exit.

As soon as they had left the main building the bell rang and the ominous sound of a thousand footsteps rumbled from inside as they all headed for food goodness. As always Taylor had arrived early to pick up her sister and Haley groaned when she saw her rocking out to a song in the car.

"Oh my who's the gorgeous blonde on your arm Hales?" Taylor called as she saw the two approaching. Haley groaned again as Peyton looked taken aback and not sure what to say.

"Taylor! Embarrassing much?" Haley scolded her sister, "Look you freaked Peyton into a coma."

"Oh you know you love it when I embarrass you in front of your friends." Taylor said sweetly only to get a huff from Haley who was about to get in the front seat.

"Damn, I forgot my bag in the nurse's office. I won't be a moment, don't leave with out me!" Haley threatened as she ran back to the school.

"What kind of person do you take me for?" Her sister yelled after her, both her arms in the air in mock exasperation. She sighed as she shook her head then her gaze fell upon the cross armed blonde standing awkwardly beside her convertible. _This is my chance to find out if she knows anything…_

"Why hello there Peyton," Taylor leered predatorily, "And what did you do at school today?" Peyton couldn't help but smile and decided to play along.

"Oh we did the alphabet anddddddd we learnt our 3 times table and then we had nap time," Peyton lisped like an infantile preschool girl. Taylor laughed and propped her elbow up on the car door, leaning in as if enthralled by what Peyton had to say. "But honestly…today has been so stressful! I feel like I've been the peace keeper for two armies at war with one another!"

"Tough day huh?" Taylor questioned. Peyton scoffed at how little the word "tough" felt compared to this infuriating situation.

"It's like if they both knew how they felt the war would be over and doves would be flying everywhere…and there would be fireworks, mucho fireworks," Peyton sighed heavily, "If only Brooke and Ha-", Peyton cut herself off quickly as she glanced at the brunette in the car, praying she hadn't heard those words.

"You know too don't you!" Taylor exclaimed, straightening up and pointing an accusing finger at Peyton.

"Know too? You know? How? When?" Peyton blurted out, "Wait, we are talking about the same thing here right?"

"If it's about the very real fact that Haley is head over heels for Brooke Davis-"

"And the fact Brooke is head over heels for your little sister…" Peyton butted in filled with sudden excitement. Taylor was gob smacked.

"She does! Oh my god this is so perfect! Now I don't have to help Haley get over her I can just get them hooked up!" she cried bouncing in her seat causing Peyton to laugh at the sight, "Oh! That reminds me, I think I have the one thing that will turn this war into a love fest." She fished into her pocket to get the piece of sketch paper Haley had thrown away but saw the said girl walking back to the car. "Crap she's coming back, act natural."

Peyton let her excitement go as Haley arrived all in a fluster. "I got it. Man being a nerd does know wonders for your memory I don't know how many times I've left this bag lying behind," she mentioned not noticing the sideways looks the two girls were giving each other. "What were you two talking about when I was coming back?" she asked offhand as she checked everything was in her bag.

"Oh erm…we were just saying that er…it would be really great if…Peyton could come with us to eat at our place!" Taylor made up on the spot. Haley looked at her sister oddly.

"Really? You're cool with that?" Taylor nodded frantically and looked sternly at Peyton.

"I'd love to join you both as long as I'm not intruding." Peyton helped Taylor's story along.

"Of course you can come with, just didn't think it would be your scene. Well come on then hop in the Taylor mobile" Haley said as she got into the passenger seat. Peyton did as instructed and got in the back. Taylor revved the engine and took off for the James residence.

When they had arrived Taylor had managed to tell Peyton to distract Haley so she could pass on her vital information. Peyton did this by asking Haley to give her a guide of her room, "I haven't seen it in so long!" she said as she dragged a bemused Haley into her own room.

When Taylor heard the door shut she took the piece of paper out of her pocket and headed over where Peyton's bag lay. She searched through it and found a small note book full off Peyton's gloomy sketches. Finding a pen she _wrote "Look at it then give it to Brooke." _on the folded paper and slipped it inside the notebook. Closing the bag, Taylor pocketed the note book and stood up satisfied with her handy work, "I so rock." she stated before tripping over the strap of Peyton's bag and falling flat on her face.

**Ohh that's gonna leave a nasty bruise, considering you hit the coffee table on the way down.**

"Shurrup." Taylor slurred from the floor.

When the three got back to tree hill Taylor called out to Peyton while she was walking up the path to the main building. "Hey Blondie, you forgot this." Peyton took the notebook from the brunette's outstretched hand and gave her a confused look. But all was clear when Taylor gave her a meaningful look and she knew what was in it. "Thanks." she whispered before catching up with Haley and heading inside.

Just before Peyton entered the courtyard she noticed that Brooke's green bug was nowhere to be seen in the parking lot.

Haley also noticed Brooke's absence in art class_. I don't care she's not here. She could of got kidnapped or murdered but I don't care. Yes you do. I don't. You so do. Shut up brain. Make me Ms in-denial! If you don't shut up right now I am gonna slap you sideways. Bring it biatch, _Haley's mind had turned on itself in the past half hour_, Ugh Brooke is driving me crazy, literally!_

**Soft strokes Haley, soft…….**

Haley had practically torn the canvas in front of her into pieces as her brush rushed back and forth with aggressive force. _Great, now she's affecting my work,_ Haley thought in frustrated realisation. She put her hand to her forehead trying to collect herself.

"Very nice work Haley," praised the art teacher as he passed. Haley gave him an incredulous look then cocked her head sideways looking at her "painting". She shrugged and continued slashing away like a madman on Prozac.

Peyton watched from beside her as she painted a much less…violent piece of art. She knew what was tormenting Haley but soon with whatever Taylor had given her, she would be able to give her the girl of her dreams. _That's only if she doesn't end up in an insane asylum first…_Peyton mused.

"I didn't see Brooke's car when we were outside." Peyton said softly, hoping to lessen Haley's anger.

Unfortunately it had the opposite effect as Haley turned her and snapped. "Yeah she probably went to another party with Lucas." She gritted her teeth at the thought of Lucas being alone with the girl she wanted so badly and somehow her paint strokes went deeper.

"Erm Haley…Lucas is over there." Peyton pointed and Haley saw Lucas in the far corner asleep on his canvas. Haley took the opportunity to throw a paint pot at him. He groaned sleepily as it hit him in the head and he fell to the floor in a heap. Haley turned back to Peyton as if she hadn't done anything.

"Well, still she's probably at the mall or something like you said earlier, the thought of education won't stop her." Haley replied but a trace of worry was evident in her voice.

"That's the thing Hales, Brooke never has Fridays off. Friday is her good day plus she has to do the routines with the cheerleaders on Fridays. So she being missing is a little weird." Peyton explained. Haley gave an indifferent shrug but Peyton could tell she was very worried now.

A vibrating sensation pulsed from Peyton's side pocket of her jeans and she reached inside to inspect her cell phone. She read the message that flashed up at her and smiled widely. "Who was that?" Haley asked causing Peyton to fumble with the phone before slipping it back in her jeans.

"Oh just a text from er…Brian…"

"Brian? Who's Brian?" but Haley was interrupted by the bell ringing loudly. Saved by the bell, Peyton thought with relief as she hastily packed her stuff and waited for Haley so they could head to homeroom. Once Haley was ready they joined the bubbling masses of tree hill students.

Peyton waited for her signal and when her phone vibrated again she stopped and said, "Haley I almost forgot I left that book in your locker, can we go get it quickly?" already trying to drag her in the direction.

"Book, what book?" Haley said in confusion.

"There's definitely a book Hales, a book with stuff I need badly. It won't take a moment!" the blonde insisted and pulled Haley unceremoniously to the locker in question.

"I'm telling you Peyton, I have none of your books, all I have in here is my-" Haley cut off when she saw the contents of her locker. Inside was her usual load of books and notes but they had been piled neatly on one another and on top all of it was a package attached to an envelope. The envelope had a reddish tinge to it as did the package.

Hesitantly, Haley reached inside and pulled the two items out. She slowly pulled the letter away from the small package and opened it. Inside was a photo of her and Brooke from last summer when she had gone for a mall raid with her. Haley unknowingly let out a sad laugh as she looked down at how happy she and Brooke were in the picture. Haley turned the photo over and discovered elaborate writing that formed a single sentence:

_This is to show how important you are to me and that I would never use you._

_Brooke –x-_

Haley smiled as joyful tears threatened to fall. Peyton watched her hopefully as the corridor stood deserted. "Open the package Hales." she urged. Haley did as instructed and peeled the red wrapping away to reveal a small electronic device. It was smooth and black with a screen and tiny keys with letters and numbers on them. Suddenly the screen lit up and flashed a bold message up to her:

_Turn around_

Haley did and found a rather abashed Brooke standing there she smiled softly at her but seemed uncertain where to look. "It's like a pager, my dad's company uses them. They're state of the art and you can send messages to other people. I just thought…it would make us closer, and you could always talk to me even when I'm having a "Brooke day," she explained shyly as Haley looked at her with her head cocked to one side, "I know it's really stupid-"

"I love it," Haley said all chocked up, "And I so love you for doing this." She closed the gap between her and Brooke, hugging her tightly. _She loves me……heh…my brain just went all melty,_ Brooke thought dreamily.

**Please someone pass the sick bucket.**

"No problem cute stuff." Brooke whispered as she sank into the hug. Peyton cleared her throat from nearby.

**Blurghhhhhhhh!**

"I hate to be the one to spoil the touching moment but the bell's gonna ring any second now and I don't think the rest of the school's needs to see your hug-fest." she said matter-of-factly.

"You're just jealous that Haley gets a high tech pager gadget and you get squat." Brooke replied sticking out her tongue. Peyton pulled a "whatever" face and poked the cheerleader in the ribs. "Oww! Haleyyyy, Peyton's bullying me." she simpered jutting out her lower lip which was enough to make Haley weak at the knee joints.

"Aww don't worry baby I'm here to take care of you always and forever." she replied sweetly, flashing her hazel eyes up at Brooke.

**BLUURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLURGHHHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE IT A REST! I WANNA KEEP MY FOOD IN NOT OUT!**

"For once I agree with you." Peyton joked as the bell signaled the end of the school week and the beginning of the weekend.

The moment Peyton got home she ran up to her room and tipped the contents of her bag on her bed. She searched through the various objects until she came across her little notebook. She picked it up and flipped through the pages till she saw the piece of folded paper inside. Peyton read the message Taylor had scrawled on it then unfolded it with excitement. When she saw the pictures and Brooke's names written countless times she grinned madly.

This was her ticket to get her two best friends together. Once Brooke saw this she would have to believe Haley mimicked her feelings a hundred percent back. All she had to do now is give it to her and encourage Brooke to face Haley about it.

_Mission Hook up is up and running…….._

Taylor peeked into her sister's room at around ten and found her snug in her bed watching the illuminated television set. She noticed the silly grin on her face; it had been there when she got home and hadn't left since. "Someone's in a better mood."

"That someone is also trying to watch TV," Haley shot back without even averting her eyes from the screen. "Can I help you you walking pain in the ass?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Watch it you, just because you're all happy again don't mean you can give me lip," Taylor remarked as she wagged a finger at the pajama clad teenager. Haley just stuck her tongue out in response. Taylor growled playfully and came into the room, kissing Haley on the forehead. "Night sleeping beauty."

"Night Tay."

Taylor closed the door behind her and Haley indulged in the simple luxuries of super comfy pillows and late night comedy. _This would be perfect if she was here with me._

A soft beeping sound came from her bed cabinet and drew Haley from her thought and the TV's colorful images. It was Brooke's gift that was doing the beeping and Haley picked it up to read the message on the green screen.

_Hey cute stuff whatya doing?_

Haley figured out the keys and typed back, _Nothing much just chilling, watching the game having a bud. You? _She giggled at her witty message. Several seconds later the screen lit up again.

_LOL! I swear no one else can make me laugh like you do Hales, you're special! I'm not doing anything really, thinking of going to bed soon._

_I'm already under the covers_, Haley typed and pressed send. There was a long pause and Haley began to wonder if Brooke had gone to bed but about two minutes later the pager beeped for attention.

Haley read_: Really? Cool…so…what you wearing? ; P_

_Oh she wants to flirt does she; well two can play at that game, _Haley though evilly.

_Oh nothing much really, it's too hot for pajamas so I've had to dress sparsely._

_Oh really now._

_Mm hmm, I have to admit being this naked is VERY comfortable._

_Why do I think you're just teasing me?_

_Because you wouldn't believe a vanilla girl like me would go to bed in the nude? Any way what you wearing?_

_Oh now that would be telling! Hehe_

_No fair tell me!_

_Only if you stay naked :P _Haley laughed at the last message and the old familiar warm sensation in her stomach returned. She didn't know when she fell asleep but that night Haley had the best night sleep of her life.

Also Nathan was hit by a bus. Why, because it's funny and he deserved it.

**Amen to that.**

**End of chapter 4**

**A.N: Hope you all liked this chapter it was a pain completing but I was happy with the finished result. And yes I know I let that baley forever slide in…well I am evil :P Remember to send me big-ass whale sized (as Haley would say) reviews so I can feel mucho loved and know all this work was worth it! Till next time Baley lovers –x-**

**Just so you know the first kiss won't be far away, so don't get impatient it will be WELL worth it I promise…**


	5. When dreams come true heartattacks ensue

**READ THIS: I've have recently allowed anonymous reviews so anyone who reads this can now review it! Ok im a review whore! Pointed out kindly by Maliced Animosity…ya damn les-bean! Anyhoo I hope you like this chapter sorry it took a while, I had coursework, and illness and writer's block and a social life. Aha! Just kidding on that last one haha im laughing at myself…**

**Enjoy mucho**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHINGGGGGGGGGG AHAHHAHAHAHAH!**

**WARNING THINGY: I am the reverend of the lord and I say that if two women shall be doing the hokey pokey it shall be blessed by the great one! Can I get an amen! ….Just so you know im not really a reverend and I'm not making the "great one" accept anything. Please don't smite me.**

**Chapter 5:**

**When dreams come true, heart attacks ensue**

"Mmmm hello Mr Sunshine", Haley sang sweetly as her waking body stretched and twisted beneath the magnificent light pouring from between the blinds of her bedroom window. Her eyes closed against the glare of the sun as her hands twirled lazily above her head like a sleepy ballerina. Her knuckles tapped lightly on the headboard as Haley hummed the tune of the song playing from her alarm clock.

It was fair to say Haley James was in a very good mood.

Haley waltzed out into the hall and down to the kitchen where she passed a much less cheery Taylor and bumped butts with her. Haley had gone from humming to all out singing now, "_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!_" she paused at the last word and giggled at the irony of it.

"Oh god she's singing at eight in the morning," Taylor groaned," Did you get laid last night or summin'?", she asked surveying her overly happy sibling though weary eyes.

"_And I pity, any girl who isn't me today_" Haley ignored her and ended in a deep tone for dramatic effect.

"Lalalalalala-fa-dee-da right back at ya Hales" Taylor grumbled, slouching down onto the kitchen counter. Haley just rolled her eyes at her hung over older sister.

"Someone did some serious boozing last night didn't they," Haley shock her head and tutted mockingly, "What am I gonna do with you hmm?" Taylor was desiring nothing more than to slap the big, fat,shit-eating grin off her sister's face as she watched her rummage through a cupboard.

**You look like you need a few dozen aspirins**

"Uh huh"

**You also look like a bag of walking crap, but that's neither here nor there…**

"Gahh leave me with my migraine you bitch. Go bother Haley she's in a good mood all of a sudden, but I'm really wayyyy too out of it to care or be suspicious", and with that Taylor pretty much passes out on the counter. Haley just laughs and sorts through the different brands of cereal above her.

**Watcha doin? Ooh! Frosties! They're grrrrrreat. No wait, they're stale. Why Tony, why would you lie to me!**

"Aww, denied sugary goodness always a bummer"

**Life has lost all meaning I'm gonna go sulk in the fridge**

Haley decided on cornflakes and poured some of the golden flakes into a ceramic bowl. She got the milk out the fridge and let it soak her crunchy meal, ignoring the gibbering writer inside.

**Can't trust anybody, everything's a conspiracy, the tiger lied to me, liiiied…**

"Tay…" Haley called to her passed out sister, "Wake up Tay before you choke on your own drool". That did the trick as the downed brunette suddenly shot up and banged her head on the open cupboard door.

"Ahh no my migraine just made friends and they're having a rock concert on my brain" Taylor moaned pitifully. "Sorry Hales I have to go back to bed before my skull cracks open, I know not the prettiest mental images. So ill leave you to act like an overzealous retard while I nap, have fun" She said with a half-hearted mock wave.

"I will drunky" Haley grinned madly back.

"Ugh, why did I listen to Carl, "have just one more he said, what's the harm?" I am so gonna kill his ass tomorrow…"

Haley watched her sister go amusedly while munching her cereal. A high pitched beep caught her attention and she wiped a dribble of milk from her chin when Haley realised it was the beeper from Brooke calling for her. She put her breakfast down and picked the small device up; the image of a happy face greeted her on the screen with the words: _B-D has sent you a message!_

_Well derr, _Haley thought_, Hmm I need to give this thing a name I can't just keep calling it beeper! _Haley mused on the concept of names for her beeper and began speaking them aloud, "Beepy? Na too crap…Jeff…too boring…The Haley Buddy!", she exclaimed excitedly, then frowned. "No…too stupid hmm it needs to be original but not cheesy…oh I know! Indigo! That's like my third favourite colour…or something"

_Well it works anyway_, Haley concluded with a smile, _Indigo, my little gateway to the beautiful Brooke Davies…speaking of whom, she sent me a message like five minutes ago and I still haven't looked. Look eyes look!_

Her eyes did as commanded as she clicked the button to view Brooke's message, it read:

_B: I hope you're up because I have plans with you, devilishly evil plans…xx_

Haley almost spat her mouthful of soggy cornflakes everywhere at the sight of Brooke's words and had to opt for swallowing them while she coughed in protest.

_Trust Brooke to make me choke on cereal by saying the simplest thing._

She began frantically typing back a message.

_H: I'm scared. Please explain your need to be devilishly evil with me?_

_B: Oh so you are awake! I was about to give up hope and just come kick ya lazy ass outta bed. :D _

_H: Yeah I was naming my beeper…don't ask, anyway these plans you spoke of…_

_B: Aww you're too cute!_

_H: Stop avoiding my questions! And thank you for the compliment._

_B: Oh yeah, well since it's such a lovely day I thought me, you and Peyton could go on a serious mall raid. That photo of me and you from our past major shopping frenzy made me miss it. I mean we have soooo much fun and you can't deny it! So whatdya say? Huh? Be my crazy shopping buddy for the day? I promise any devilish evilness will be in within the borders of what's appropriate in public…. **:P**_

Haley had to stop and admire that last marathon babble from Brooke, she could instantly tell that she wouldn't be able to say no…not that she wanted to. When it came to the head cheerleader's persuasion tactics there was never any mercy. An "I thought" translated into "you vill come with me or die!". Haley wondered why she was suddenly seeing Brooke in a Nazis uniform. _More worryingly why the hell am I finding it hot! Bad brain bad!_

_H: Of course I'd love to come and watch you drown in designer shoes Brooke, but this crazy shopping buddy is in need of some clothes, I don't think any one at the mall thinks pyjamas are "so in this year"._

_B: So you're in pjs…_

Just at the moment Haley's doorbell rang and she got up swiftly to answer it. The moment she opened the door it was shoved open so that whoever it was had a clear view of Haley.

"Wow. Cute and hot, is that legal?" Brooke said impishly as she looked Haley up and down, who was wearing just a pyjama top and short shorts that had the words: _Smarty pants_ written on them.

"You've been outside the whole time?" Haley asked as she blushed profusely, "I'm not even ready I'm all…under dressed an' stuff…" she trailed off as Brooke's gaze still hadn't reached her face. "Hey Miss ogling-me-too-much my face is up here!"

Brooke snapped out of her trance reluctantly. "Sorry, I was just noting how…"under dressed" you are" she said biting on her tongue in a mischievous way.

"Well can you do that inside; you're letting the cold in and as you can so obviously see I'm not wearing the right kind of attire for this weather", Haley said curtly, letting Brooke inside and closing the door. Haley shivered slightly from the bitter wind that had intruded into her home.

Brooke noticing this gave Haley a big hug elicited a small scream from the smaller girl, "Brooke your hands are f-f-freezing!"

"Oops! My bad Hales" she said as she pulled back and rubbed her palms together hoping to warm them up.

"Na uh you ain't hugging me again till I'm clothed appropriately", But Brooke just put out her arms as if inviting another embrace and put on her puppy dog eyes. "No Brooke! I said no! Ahh, they're still cold!" Haley cried as she ran into her bedroom trying to escape the ice queen B.

Brooke chuckled as Haley tossed a pillow at her head. "Okay, okay I'll keep my hands away from the hotness that is you; now let's get you dressed…" Brooke declared as she began looking through Haley's wardrobe. "Ooh! This is perfect" she exclaimed suddenly, throwing a green sweater and a long sleeve top Haley's way.

Haley also approved and began to get ready to put them on when she realised Brooke was still standing in her room, smiling at her innocently. "Oh no, there's no way I'm letting you watch me change Pervy McPervington, out!"

Brooke huffed sulkily and walked out the room pulling the door closed to the point it was slightly ajar. Haley turned away from the door and began to lift up her top then stopped.

"Brooke I can hear you giggling, close the door and quit peeking!"

Another loud huff was followed by the catch in the door locking.

_God I would have let her watch if it didn't make me seem like such a pervy freak_, Haley thought as she began to change, _It amazes me how a straight girl like her can be so flirtatious with other girls. Must be the cheerleader gene in her or maybe I really am just that hot and cute…naaa, the idea that any girl could like me just for my personality and looks sounds like the writings of a madman!_

**_Muffled from the fridge_ I heard that bitch!**

Haley laughed out loud and shook her head as she finished changing and picked up her purse from beside her bed.

"What took you so long, I swear you just took your time to tease me", Brooke insisted. Haley just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on pervy lets go waste all our money in the wonders of the mall" Haley replied tugging Brooke along with her out of the house.

Haley ducked for the millionth time to avoid the barrage of bags as Brooke swung wildly around, entranced by all the high profile stores.

Peyton laughed as Haley straightened up again only to be hit by the other hand full of bags of designer merchandise. The brunette stared daggers at the back of Brooke's head and continued to do so even when she turned to face her.

"Isn't it magical" Brooke sighed with glazed over eyes, completely missing the uber-glare coming her way. This only made Haley grumped as she let out a sound to air out her frustration.

Stifling her laughter, Peyton slung an arm around Brooke, "If Haley was Clark Kent right now she'd be firing two red death rays right at you" she nodded over in Haley's direction. Brooke focused on the girl in question and cocked her head in confusion.

"What's up Hales, you don't look in the happy shoppy mood?"

"Well maybe if Gucci wasn't smacking its label into my head every few seconds I'd be a little more cheery!" Haley fumed," Shoe heels in the head, not the best smile makers" she finished in a sarcastic tone. Brooke gave a guilty smile and slung her heavy arm around the smaller girl's waist.

"I'm sorry Hun, you know how I get in the mall. I just kinda…forget myself" she explained, biting her bottom lip. It made her look so hot that Haley's anger all but disappeared.

"Well okay…" Haley replied sulkily not having the heart to stay mad at Brooke for more than a few minutes. "But just so you know, Gucci is hitting me in the knee now". Brooke looked down and realised her low hung arm was indeed bashing the crap out of poor Haley's knee caps.

"Damn my parent's credit cards!" Brooke said with a laugh untangling herself from Haley, "Don't worry I'll calm down on the shopping frenzy now." She turned to look at a large clothes store to her left."Oh my god a sale!" she exclaimed wildly as if the last twenty sales she'd paid visit to hadn't existed.

Haley groaned in despair at the thought of trailing after Brooke in ANOTHER shop with MORE designer labels. "Why does this seem less fun then it used to be Pey?" she asked the blonde beside her as they reluctantly followed the crazed cheerleader.

"Well we've probably just caught Brooke on an insane day and you're feeling the full effects of it" Peyton mused, "Or maybe you just wish Brooke was paying more attention you then all these pretty clothes" she said coyly whilst fingering the material of a top near her.

"Peyton!", Haley panicked as Brooke approached them with several cloth items slunk over her head since her hands were full.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna try these on I won't be two secs I promise!" she said dumping all her bags with the two girls. "Oh my god I soo can't believe I didn't buy this before!" Brooke squeaked before dashing off to try it on.

**And I like, sooooo can't believe I didn't buy these shoes so I could kick myself in the head for not buying them a month ago!**

"Well if it isn't the return of Mr Sarcastic" Haley dead panned, "Get tired of the fridge did we?"

Well yeah. It got to the point when the frozen yoghurt started talking back to me that I freaked and decide to come bug you.

"How thoughtful"

**Meh, what's so great about the mall anyway is just a huge money guzzling monster, entrapping the souls of the small minded youths of today. Oh my god half price on all Twinkies! I am so there!**

"It would have been funnier if he was joking…" Peyton said in amazement as the writer exploded into a stack of Twinkies across the other side of the mall.

Brooke returned already wearing one of the tops she'd picked up and noticed the bored look on Haley's face from a distance. _Ah crap, this was meant to be a thing for me and her to bond and as per usual I've made it all about me_, Brooke thought guiltily, _I blame Gucci and Prada and FCUK and…okay I blame me and my shopaholic-ness._

She sneaked up to the tutor and placed her chin on the girl's shoulder, "Hey you, I think you've suffered enough today so how about I treat you to something, hmm?"

Haley's face lit up immediately. "Really? Sure treat away" she smiled linking arms with Brooke and walking out the shop.

"Hey does my suffering not count too?" Peyton asked in indignation.

"You're a moody emo girl you live on this kinda stuff to keep you alive" Brooke said casually as she whisked Haley away. Peyton stared after her in disbelief for several moments.

"Oh who am I kidding she's right" Peyton shrugged, picking up all the bags or purchases Brooke had left behind.

"I have to admit Brooke I think this is the best way you could have treated me" Haley said with a satisfactory sigh.

"I totally agree", Brooke replied with a mischievous smile, "Want any more chocolate sauce on that?"

"Oh no thanks I think there's enough on there for me to cope with" Haley answered as she licked her chocolaty lips.

"God this ice cream is better than sex!" Peyton almost moaned as she scooped in another mouthful. Brooke and Haley gave her look that said: _don't be so crude._ Peyton just raised an eyebrow at the both of them and carried on with her ice cold dessert.

**What? Were you expecting something different readers? Mwahahahahaha**

Haley ate away silently, indulging in her double chocolate ice cream with Peyton and Brooke beneath a sheltered ice cream and donut parlour. They were situated in a closed off corner too themselves so that they could pig out and not get disgust onlookers. Haley enjoyed this moment of silent privacy.

"Love the top Brooke" Peyton mentioned with her mouth full. Brooke gave her a look of disdain for almost spluttering ice cream on the said top.

"Yes, well please show your love by not spitting over it Pey Pey" Brooke said testily, sticking her tongue out at her. Haley laughed and hovered her ice cream loaded spoon over Brooke precariously. "Don't you dare James." Brooke warned.

"Oh, ohhh, look out Brooke chocolate is a bitch to clean out of a pink top" Haley said evilly. Brooke growled playfully at her and swatted at her hovering hand and impacting with it, causing the contents of the spoon to land on a rather pissed Peyton.

"You!" she cried before tossing her own ice cream catapult at Haley and hitting her squarely under her chin and onto her neck.

"Ah, it's frigging cold!" Haley whined but attempting to toss another load of ice cream back at her.

"Ah bah bah! No! I call it a draw", Peyton said with a laugh, "I'm just gonna go get something to wipe this off". She got up from their table and went in search of a restroom nearby.

Haley shook her head and chuckled softly as she went back to her ice cream. Meanwhile Brooke was looking at her in that way that suggested she was up to something. "Wha?" Haley asked with her mouth full.

"You've still got ice cream on your neck" she pointed out. Haley felt her neck and realised she was right, but when she attempted to get rid of it Brooke stopped her. "Wait. Let me help you out there"

"And how exactly are you going to "help"" Haley asked noticing that mischievous glint in Brooke's eyes.

"Well I'm gonna do it the Brooke Davies way which is lick it off slowly and thoroughly" she explained grinning excitedly at a slightly scared Haley.

"You're kidding right?" Haley said not sure if Brooke was just teasing her, "You can't just lick my neck! People will see" she cried but was smiling even though the thought of being caught terrified her.

"No they won't and you know it…" Brooke suddenly moved from her chair to straddling Haley's lap. "This'll teach you for threatening my top" Then like some glorified vampire she bent down to Haley's neck. Haley struggled and squealed as Brooke's tongue touched the soft skin of her neck.

"Brooke stop! Stop! Broo-k-k-e" she said through giggles as the sensation of Brooke's ministrations tickled her endlessly. But Haley soon realised that the Brooke Davies method of helping was very slow and very damn thorough.

She held back a pleasurable moan as Brooke finished licking away the last drops of ice cream and inches her tongue painfully slowly up towards the lobe of her ear. She ran her tongue briefly against it sending shivers with the power of lightening down Haley's spine.

Brooke finally pulled her head back up, licking her lips clean. "Yummy…" Brooke said just above a whisper as she looked Haley dead in the eyes.

"There wasn't any on my ear" Haley said breathlessly. Brooke simply smirked and looked down at her innocently.

"I told you…I'm very thorough with my tongue" she replied loving the deer-caught-in-headlights look Haley was giving her. She slowly took herself off Haley's lap and sat back down; dipping her spoon back into her bowl as if what she had just done had been a dream.

Peyton returned shortly after and plonked down in her chair with a relaxed sigh. "All clean. Did I miss anything?"

"No" Brooke and Haley said in unison as they both exchanged glances and Haley blushed, looking like a lost little girl as shebecame very interested in the contents of her bowl, while Brooke just smirked butremained silent.

"Alllllllllrighty then" Peyton said suspiciously. She picked up her bowl and tried to think of something to say in the tension-thick silence. _Is this good tension or bad?_

**OH MY GOD these Twinkies are good! Who knew sugary goodness was so easy to have and so damn delicious, I stole them from kids, pregnant mothers, the elderly and boy was it worth it! I musta eaten like thirty or forty or who cares but I want more! Twinkies rule! OH MY GOD IS THAT ICE CREAM!**

The next day Haley decided to go visit her sister at the bar she worked at since she appeared to have made a full recovery from her intoxication the previous day. She pulled the collar of her jacket up against the bitter wind blowing down the street, thinking of how to word what she wanted to ask Taylor.

Arriving at the entrance to "Tree Hill Thrill" (_well it's better than its last name_ Haley thought back, _Terror at 10,000 shots, just way too cheesetastic) _she took a deep breath and watched the frozen mist exhale from her lips. Taking a last glance at the neon sign above her she opened the door and stepped inside.

The musty, alcoholic smell of a typical bar greeted Haley as she took in her rather dark and dingy surroundings. The faint light from outside illuminated the wooden tables that were scattered around the place. At the back there was a row of comfier looking seats for large parties that were fixed to the wall, gathered around a large scared table.

This was the kind of joint Haley would usually take great caution to avoid as she regarded the regulars sitting in remote parts of the bar; each looked equally drunk and lonely. Haley scooted over to the bar counter that was lined with stools and rows of alcoholic beverages stood to attention behind its beer stained surface on dozens of shelves. Haley took a seat on one of stools waiting for her sister to appear from the storage room behind the counter.

She cringed as a drunk just a few stools away began cursing loudly to himself. Haley passed the time by replacing the words he was using with the words "cat" and "duck". So the fact he "hadn't got any cat to duck in so ducking, damn long" and "if he could get ducking cat right now he would be very ducking happy" seemed less appalling. Thankfully Taylor came out of the back and relieved Haley of blocking out all the cats and ducks flying about.

"What's your poison?" Taylor asked not focusing on who was sitting in front of her and when she did her eyes widened in surprise. "Haley, what brings you to this hell hole-"her boss stepped out from the back and raised an eyebrow, "I mean this wonderful working environment where I get paid adequately". The guy in charge made a dismissive sound and disappeared into the other room again. "Slave driver" Taylor muttered making Haley laugh.

Taylor looked back to her sister and gave her an enquiring look. "Is it so hard to believe that your little sister wanted to spend some quality time with you?" Haley asked in mock shock. Taylor let out a loud "ha".

"Yes" She began cleaning a glass with cloth and missed the face Haley pulled at her. "I mean come on Hales, this place doesn't give you the best company" she said nodding over to the drunk a few stools away. "Ya alright Frank" Taylor called loudly.

"Fah wha ya doin messa foo" He mumbled in a drunken stupor before slumping onto the counter, slipping and collapsing in a heap on the wooden floor. Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I should make sure he doesn't choke on his vomit" she said thoughtfully. She then shrugged going back to cleaning the glass. "So what's on your mind kiddo?" Taylor persisted as she stood on a chair to sort through a load of bottles.

Haley squirmed in her seat as what was on her mind was hard to describe. It would have driven Einstein completely raving mad if he got a glimpse of her conflicting thoughts. _Well here goes nothing…_

"What's it like to kiss a girl?" she breathed nervously.

Taylor soon knew how Frank felt as she span around in shock and tripped on her own foot falling flat on face. "Arhh…the floor is not my friend" she groaned from foot level. She slowly got to her feet and Haley winched at the bruise forming on her sister's head.

"Tay your head it's-

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Look still walking still talking" Taylor stumbled slightly as if she was about to pass out but composed herself, "Now kissing girls? Girls kissing? What's this, all this? Girls with the kissing and the girls? Hmmm?"

Haley coughed trying to ignore how obviously freaked out Taylor was, "Well yeah I just presumed you had…ya know…kissed a girl" Taylor looked at her oddly. "Well it's just you're the wild one of the family I just thought you had but hey if I'm making false assumptions I'll drop it" Haley finished quickly.

There was a long tense pause. "They're not false assumptions…" Taylor said slowly as she leaned against the counter probably so the topic of this conversation didn't make her fall down again. _This is Haley for god sake_, she thought_, I think it's finally hitting home this is no silly school girl crush._

"You really wanna know what it's like?" she asked seriously and when Haley nodded looking just as deadly serious she continued. "Well first off it's completely different from kissing a guy, so forget every make out session you ever had with Nathan"

"Done" Haley said with a smirk.

"You have to remember girls, being much more delicate than guys, are…softer. So in theory kissing a girl is a lot softer and more sensual than with the rough lips of a guy" Taylor paused as Haley listened intently to her, "It's just a whole different world I guess, and if the thought of it doesn't gross you out it can be very exciting" Taylor grinned slyly.

Haley took a moment to absorb all this new information and opened her mouth to speak but then hesitated. She wanted to say something but it wouldn't come out. "Is it…you know…nice?" Haley asked curiously.

"You mean is it hot?" Taylor cut through the crap, causing Haley to blush and nod guiltily. "Yeah it is…extremely. As long as it's with the right kinda girl" she said with a wink. This answer seemed to be what Haley was hoping for as she was beaming now.

"May I ask why you want to know about kissing girls? And don't say your just curious I'm not a total moron" Taylor insisted not ready to back down to she heard Haley say what she knew for a fact. Haley gulped loudly as she suddenly realised how interesting her shoes were. _Wow laces…_

"I just…I think you already know Tay", she said quietly, not looking up, "But I don't wanna talk about it till I know something could happen…talking about it just makes it too real". She sighed longingly and got up off her stool, "Anyway I should get going I have a shift at Karen's in an hour and you have your job to do" she raised her hand in a gesture of goodbye and turned to leave.

"Haley", she stopped, "I want you to know, you can come talk to me about anything, anytime. I'll never think any less of how you feel" Taylor promised. Haley shuffled on her feet, blinking back the happy tears. She rushed to her sister and hugged her gratefully.

"Thank you" she whispered in a choked voice before giving her a warm smile and heading out of the bar.

Taylor watched her go and sighed deeply_. I hope she gets what she wants._

"Hazza gahba mo sapfhhh" Frank yelled from the comfort of the floorboards. Taylor tutted loudly and threw the dish cloth to one side.

"Come on Frank let's stop you from drowning in your own drool" she said like a patronising mother and went to help the drunk onto his feet.

The lively voice of the DJ resounded into Haley's sleepy head as she groaned in protest against the radio clock. Monday mornings were always a drag even for tutorific Haley. _Argh, how can he sound so perky at this ungodly time_, Haley though irritably, _Okay half seven isn't that ungodly but still…just five more minutes…_

Moments later another intrusive sound rung out through her room and Haley groaned louder, "You already woke me up you stupid happy son of a b-"

But she stopped when she realised it was indigo making the racket. Haley sprung out of bed and fished around in her jacket pocket to find it. Once it was in her hand she rubbed her bleary eyes to read the message.

_Rise and shine tutor girl it's Monday the start of a new glorious week!_

Haley raised an incredulous eyebrow at what she was reading. Sure Brooke was a perky girl but first thing on a Monday morning? This was like a parallel universe.

_Brooke, honey, have you been sniffing glue again? It's M-o-n-d-a-y. That equals school. Brooke no like school, school is b-a-d._

_You're telling me you haven't looked outside yet?_

Haley's puzzled expression reflected back at her from the screen and to satisfy her curiosity she went over to her bedroom window and released the blinds. Haley's mouth hung open in amazement at what she saw. "No way…"

Only now did she realise what the guy on the radio had been talking about, "That's right guys and girls it is officially snowing in Tree Hill!" he said in that same hyperactive tone, "Weather reports indicate a foot of snow in the last hour and you know what that means, schools out! Most roads are also impossible drive on so it looks like everyone is getting the day off today including any one who works in the south of the county. Further reports say it's gonna continue snowing for most of the week-"

Haley turned back to Indigo in a dream like state as he beeped for her attention.

_I'm guessing that long silence means you just saw the extreme whiteness that is our neighbourhood! Soooo snow fight in 10 minutes, your place?_

_I am so there_

And suddenly feeling much more awake Haley sprinted to the shower to get ready for her education free, snow filled day with the Brookster.

Ten minutes later and Haley stood waiting on the snow covered steps to her apartment, rubbing her mitten covered hands together against the ice cold temperatures. The delicate snow flakes that floated down from the deep grey clouds above, settled lightly on her coat and woolly hat. Haley followed the path of a single frosted flake as it landed on the tip of her nose making her go cross eyed. As it began to melt her nose tingled and she sneezed.

"Now that was just puppy-wearing-a-ribbon-in-a-candy-shop cute" Brooke said as she appeared in Haley's front yard all kitted up for the freezing weather.

Haley gave a childish smile and stepped down into the yard. As her foot touched the bed of snow she hadn't realised how deep it was and her foot disappeared into the white, making her stack and fall to her snowy doom with a loud "Pfff" sound.

Brooke burst out laughing as Haley tried to get back up but slipped backwards into the snow again. Brooke put out a hand to help her up as she laughed harder seeing Haley's snow covered face. "Yeah, find that funny did ya?" Haley said with a half smile, "How'd you like this!" And before Brooke could react a snowball it her full force in the head and she landed unceremoniously on her ass.

Haley giggled at the dumfounded look on the cheerleader's face as she slowly wiped the snow from her now cold and wet face. "Oh you're dead James"

Haley ran squealing down the street as Brooke took two handfuls of snow and chased after her. "I just wanna talk Hales don't be afraid!"

"No ahhhhhh!" she ducked as a snowball sailed over her head and exploded into a car behind her. "Missed meee!" Haley teased like a hyperactive five year old. Her eyes bugged when she realised Brooke was hot on her tail. "Oh crap"

The second snow ball hit her square in the face and was followed by Brooke who collided with Haley, sending them deep into a blanket of snow. Brooke was lying awkwardly on top of a squished Haley. "Well this is interesting…" Brooke commented with that typical smirk of hers.

They were both breathing heavily from running and the frozen mist between their faces failed in hiding the lust inside each others eyes. Haley had gone tense as she starred up at Brooke waiting for her to do something or say something_. Just do something before I do and make a fool of myself._

Brooke blinked and pushed back her raging hormones, she wasn't going to force herself on Haley, _not now, not here_. She cocked her head slightly, "Wanna make snow us's?"

Half an hour later the girls had accomplished in creating two snow men that resembled themselves. Snow-Haley was wearing her creator's woolly hat and Brooke had put lipstick on her snow-Brooke. "Oh that's just…" Haley paused to think of the right word, "Tramptastic!"

Brooke hit her playfully, "You're just jealous that I got the hotter snow girl" she said proudly with a grin. Haley gave her a mocking thumbs up and got tackled to the snow again.

**Hey guys. Guysssss. I found a cat covered in snow! Haha. Oh wait, it's a snow leopard. AHHHH JESUS NOT THE FACE ARHJHJRHLREAAAAHHHHH!**

Haley blew up a piece of hair that had been lying on her face. "You sure like being on top don't ya" Brooke giggled evilly.

"More than you know Haley-bub" she said huskily, "More than you know" Haley's flushed face was hiding the fact she was blushing like mad.

**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! STOP BEING SAPPHIC FOR FIVE SECONDS AND HELP ME! AAAHHRHRH! wild cat roars**

"Did you hear something?" Haley enquired. Brooke shook her head. "Hmm, okay. SNOW ANGEL!" she cried suddenly as she spread her arms and legs back in the snow making an angelic impression of her. Brooke laughed and fell into the snow beside her mimicking her actions. They both stood up after a few seconds and viewed their masterpieces.

"Huh, weird, mine looks like a devil" Brooke said scratching her head in confusion. Haley realised she was right, _it even has horns…_

**DEAR SWEET JESUS MAKE IT STOP! AAFAGRGAG- GET OFF ME YOU OVER SIZED PUSSY! WOOF! GO ON GO! WOOF WOOF!**

"Ah crap" Haley suddenly uttered to herself putting a hand to her head. "I've just realised I tutor you tomorrow, that's another session gone…" she said sadly.

"No biggie Hales, you can just swing round mine tomorrow and home tutor me" Brooke said matter-of-factly. Haley perked up at this.

"Really, you're cool with that?" she asked hopefully. Brooke nodded enthusiastically.

"Course I am. I'd give any chance to hang out with a hot nerd like you" she replied bumping her hips with Haley's. Haley stomach was back to its acrobatics. _What did I tell you! No fancy aerial movements or I'll come in there!_

"Oh you know what, come to mine instead" Haley decided, "I have better snacks" she explained. Haley smirked as a thought crossed her mind.

"I bet there are loads of great things to eat in your house Hales…" Brooke muttered in that same husky voice. Her eyes bugged as she realised what she had just said. "I just said that out loud didn't I…"

Haley's mind had just gone blank apart from the mental images trying to creep their way into focus.

"Now that's tramptastic" Brooke joked with a lopsided smile hoping to break the tension. Haley had a brief laughing fit then looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

The snow angels were slowly disappearing under the new flakes of snow falling from the moody sky. _Ok this silence is getting unbearable now, say something!_ Haley commanded to herself. But Brooke beat her too it.

"You know I meant the Oreos right? Because you have so much great stuff to eat…like popcorn and…double choc ice cream and…stuff…did I mention Oreos?" she babbled and then laughed nervously.

"Yeah, course I did! I mean what else could you have meant hmm? Exactly!" Haley babbled back and cleared her throat. "So…last to the end of the street is a tramptastic snow whore?" she said before running off like a spastic.

"No fair you cheated!" Brooke whined then chased after the tormenting tutor.

**Hey girls…do you have any spare blood? Yeah I'm missing a few litres here, kinda dizzy……when did the snow get red? passes out**

"Brooke, less nail painting more note taking" Haley scolded her from over the top of the magazine she was reading. Brooke sulked and huffed loudly putting away her nail polish.

"How comes you get to chill out and read magazines and I have to work my lil brain out, and you know it's little!" she said grumpily as she went back to her biology notes.

"Because I'm a nerd and I know all this stuff already", Haley replied airily, "Now less chatting more…work…stuff" she commanded with a sinister grin. She was obviously enjoying this control over Brooke. The cheerleader had been around for 3 hours straight since one in the afternoon and her interest was starting to dissipate. Haley was the real reason she had stayed so long, no other tutor would have been able to keep her for this amount of time. _Haley's just special_, she concluded to herself with a small smile.

"And no smiling" Haley snapped playfully with a big stupid grin on her face.

"Oh you really love being the teacher don't ya Hales" Brooke said raising an eyebrow, "Never saw you as the type for role-plays…"

Haley just smiled back innocently not saying a word. She has no idea how much of a tease she is, Brooke sighed mentally, god if I had the guts id take her on this table right here right now-

"Oh no it's the brainy bunch", Taylor deadpanned teasing Brooke and Haley. Haley just ignored her but Brooke pointed at Haley and mouthed "she's being mean!"

Taylor opened her mouth in mock horror and went behind her sister's chair. "Are you being mean to the lovely Ms Davies Haley?" she said in an almost authorative tone.

"Maybeh" Haley said sticking out her tongue. "Come on join in it's fun"

"Tsk, this one's always been a problem" Taylor said with a sigh. Brooke laughed when she saw Haley mimicking what her sister was saying. "Oh that's it, tickle time!"

"No! No, I'll be nice I promise! Noooooo!" Haley broke into a fit of girlish giggles and squirmed as Taylor found her ticklish spots. Brooke found her cuteness adorable and a very big turn on. _So yeah biology, think about sciencey stuff not Haley. Nope just the wonders of the human body. Haley's body. God, Haley's body……sex sex sex sex sex sex sex-_

"Ahh!" Brooke had snapped her pencil in half. _Damn sexual tension…_

The two sisters had stopped fighting and were looking at her oddly.

"Stress" Brooke offered.

"No wonder, my sis is a typical little whip cracker" Taylor said ruffling Haley's hair who batted her hands away and hissed. "Anywayyyy kiddies, I'll be out of your hair soon, I've got a late shift at the bar. Damn Carl and his snow day drink marathon" She poked Haley one more time in the neck before going back to her bedroom.

"She's great you know, you're lucky to have her" Brooke told Haley. Haley grunted.

"Lucky old pain in my ass"

A few hours later and the girls were sprawled out on the sofa, all thought of revision lost as they indulged in quality T.V time. Brooke had her head in Haley's lap as she lay on the couch, she looked up at Haley's face which was focused on the T.V. "I can see up your nose" Brooke teased.

"Take a closer look" Haley said in a deep voice as she covered Brooke's face in a curtain of hair sending her into darkness. Brooke's muffled squeals could be heard as Haley leaned over her. She could just make out her delicate features in the darkness and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Put that away...or use it" Haley said more assertively than she meant to. Brooke blinked, not sure what to do next. She just laid there with her tongue sticking out, ran it across her top lip nervously and waited. Haley's lips seemed to be getting closer and closer, Brooke's heart stopped.

Closer…

Brooke leaned up slightly…

Closer…

She let out a long shaky breath…

RING!

"I'll get that" Brooke said quickly, jumping up from the couch and hurrying to the front door. She opened it and found a shivering Peyton waiting for her.Brooke hadn't forgotten how muchthe blonde hated the cold, she was like a big emo-yreptile girl.

"Hey, what's up Pey?"

"I haven't got long okay, I got a call from Taylor that you were here and I came to give you this" she handed out a piece of creased paper, "please read it quick I hate this weather, I had to walk here for crying out loud! Stupid snow" she huffed crossing her arms moodily and kicked a cloud of powder from the doorstep.

Brooke gave her a perplexed look and unfolded the paper. At first she wasn't sure what to think. It was a picture or her and Haley next to a heart with an arrow through it. The words "Baley Forever" were written on the heart in lucid lettering and Haley for Brooke was written dozens of times all over the paper with various other doodles. Brooke looked at Peyton still slightly confused.

"This is really sweet of you Peyton, but it's kinda random to have to come all the way from your place to give to me" she said half-smiling. Peyton sighed in exasperation.

"Does that look like anything I've drawn before?" she replied in irritation. Brooke glanced down at the paper again and shook her head no.

"So who did it then?" Brooke asked completely lost now. Peyton pinched the bridge of her nose to stop her head from exploding.

"Who do you think? Look at the handwriting" Brooke squinted at the writing, the elaborate curls onletters and unhumanly neatness suddenly clicked.Her heart slowed to a murmer as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _But how did-when did she-, does she feel? What? Who? where? huh?_, she thought manically.

"But…it can't be from her…" Brooke whispered in total shock. Peyton smiled empathetically.

"Sorry I couldn't just tell you as soon as I knew but little miss i-love-brooke-long-time made me promise not to" she shifted on her feet to stay warm, "This is just evidence of the crime of lurveeee"

Brooke let out a short laugh, she felt very giddy so much so that she fell against the door frame. "Oh god, don't pass out now!" Peyton abolished her with concern.

But Brooke was having trouble breathing; it was too good to be true. She felt like crying with happiness but gulped back the emotions coursing through her.

"Brookeyyyyy! Who is it?" Haley called from inside. Peyton glanced over Brooke's shoulder and nodded in the direction of the house.

"Good luck Queen B" she said sincerely and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then shivering all the more she hurried down the steps and across the snow covered street.

Brooke gulped again as tears threatened to spill. _Why am I crying?_ _I should be in there right now with that gorgeous little piece of...Haley. _She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, folded the paper inside her jeans pocket and stepped back inside.

Haley was sitting upside down on the couch watching the T.V with a retarded smile on her face. "You gotta try this it's so cool! The news reporter is walking upside down hehe"

Brooke was pretty sure her heart just grew three times its usual size at those simple words and the unbelievable cuteness that was Haley James. She smiled and plumped down on the cough, spun around and mimicked Haley. "Wow blood is actually rushing to my head for once" Brooke said in fascination making Haley snicker at her.

"Who was at the door?"

"Oh just Peyton dropping something off" Brooke said casually as the weather woman began pointing to an upside down America. Apparently it would be snowing from the ground into the sky…

"Haley…."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we make this an overnight study?" Brooke said turning her head slightly to look at the other brunette. Haley looked at her sideways from her awkward position.

She looked suddenly pale for someone with all their blood in their head.

"Okay…" she replied quietly. Brooke smiled back and turned back to the T.V.

"So, what you got to eat?"

**End of chapter 5**

**A.N: Well I hoped you liked that cus it was getting harder to write near the end I felt I was dragging it on and on blah blah blah. But anyhoo the time you've been waiting for has arrived…chapter 6 will have the first Baley kiss. You heard it hear first! Well…read it here first but it's gonna happen so gimme big fat reviews or just lots of em, or both! And the quicker I get em the quicker you get what you've been dying for for the last few weeks :D **

**Mwah love ya's all xx Mike**


	6. All night long

**A.N: I know you've all been dying for this chapter so I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy the baley hotness!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing I do mm hm hm hm! (Bad yoda impression)**

**WARNING THINGY: GIRLS GO KISS KISS NOT BAD! SO SHURRUP! Everyone else enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6: All night long**

**ALL NIGHT LONG! ALL NIGHT! ALL NIGHT LOOONGGGG! Doo da-doo do do do…ah, gotta love that song. Aww don't they look cute all snuggled together on the couch. Painting each other nails, eating unhealthy crap, watching cheesy teen movies and wrestling in the nude….HA! Gotcha on that last one, unfortunately they are very clothed at the moment but that might change later…**

Haley and Brooke were giggling like typical over excited teenage girls, talking reminiscing over insanely funny moments in their pasts. Brooke was applying red nail polish as Haley drew lazy circles on her hand. "Hey that's expensive stuff doofus!" Brooke yelled.

"It's called art doofus!" Haley retorted going cross eyed. She gets a mouthful of cushion from Brooke and the girls began play fighting as they burst out laughing.

**Okay they are wrestling, hmm so maybe nudeness is in store for you! Amazing isn't it? How to "doofuses" like them can't see what's lying beneath the surface, pity…well let's hope they fuck each others brains out sooner than later or otherwise you're all gonna get bored and I'm frankly gonna be sick if they keep being so cutesy wutesy with one another and dodge around the obvious! But at least they make an interesting story. Hmm, speaking of me I'm gonna leave this to the stars of the show, no interfering this time. My lips are firmly zipped…when I leave this house…**

"Brooke no tickling!"

**Righttt and that's my cue to go…**

**Bye girls have a fun sleep over; see ya in the morning…**

"Wait you're actually leaving us alone?" Haley asked disbelievingly.

**Yep, let you too have some…alone time.**

"Erm wait up I'll escort you out" Haley said leaping to the chance.

**Okay then…well here's the door. Thanks for opening it…even though I can jus go through walls and shit but the gesture is nice.**

"Ya know you don't have to go…you could stay and…watch movies and eat the unhealthy crap. You know you love it really" Haley offered sounding a bit antsy.

**Ha! Nice try! I know you just want me here so you aren't left with the Brookster cus you're scared what will happen if you're alone with her. Well tough shit midget! I'm going and you are gonna get with the lady loving! Kiss already! You hear that Drunky McSlut over there? K-i-s-s h-e-r w-i-t-h y-o-u-r m-o-u-t-h! Mwah mwah mwah not hard, honestly!**

"Shut up. Movie." She grunted in reply as she was glued to the TV ignoring everything the writer said.

"She. Knows. What. You. Mean" Haley said through gritted teeth looking very red in the face.

**Seeeee! You're embarrassed you want her ass big time! Haley and Brooke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-**

Haley shut the door. So I spoke from under the door.

**Haley just remember this…using you're tongue is good! Now go smooch that hottie! ALL NIGHT LONG! ALL NIGHTTTTTTT! ALL- OW**

Haley whistled innocently after kicking the door hard.

**Ma lips mar numb! Fine I go. Bah!**

A hyperactive Haley bounced back onto the couch all bright eyed and playfully as a kitten. This was enough to detach Brooke from the screen. "Look at you all buzzy as a bee tonight" she said laughing, "I think you inhaled too much of that nail polish"

"Buzz buzz buzz!" Haley replied and fell into a fit of giggles.

"What am I gonna do with you…" Brooke sighed in dramatic exasperation, "What can I legally do to you…"

"WHAT?"

"Hmm oh nothing honey just talking to myself" Brooke said with a smile. "Honey…hmm nah too sticky"

Haley was staring at her looking suddenly very nervous.

"Aww you look hungry I'll go get the popcorn" she said getting up.

"Gahblehmehfabaa" Haley slurred her mind having gone in to complete and utter meltdown.

_This is Haley's neural system; we can't take da sexual teasing no more! Tis too much captain, she's gonna blow! Oh no she's swinging her hips walking to the kitchen, abandon ship, abandon ship! BOOM! KABLAM! _

_I can't be alone with her all night_, Haley thought in panicky terror_, I'll jump her by midnight! I'll be doing unmentionable stuff to her within the hour!... Smoking hot stuff…but unmentionable!_

"Oh dammit" Brooke cursed from the microwave, "I got butter down my top, now I'll have to take it off!"

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Haley went crashing to the floor with a loud "Oof!" as her mind lost control.

"Hales! You okay?" Brooke asked concerned as she came to the aid of the fallen angel.

"I'm fine! Just peachy! Ha!" The microwave pinged in the distance, "Yay popcorn! Everyone loves popcorn better get it quick hahahaha- Oof!" Haley made a rush past Brooke and tripped over her feet, crashing to the floor again.

"Haley!" Brooke said with real worry now, "Seriously are you okay?"

"I'm dandy, honestly" She replied forcing a genuine smile, "Just keep your top on!" she cried as Brooke had gone to take it off. "You can go in my room and find one of mine to wear I don't mind. Just no stripping in the living room area…"

"Okayyy…" Brooke said raising an eyebrow and edging towards her bedroom and away from the maniacal girl in front of her.

Once Brooke was out of sight Haley let out a huge breath of air. "I need to seriously chill" she told herself pressing her back against the wall, "Deep breaths, deep breathes…calm…"

"Arh man it got on my boobs too!" Brooke's voice floated from her bedroom.

Haley gripped the wall so hard her nails went into the brickwork. "Whoa okay I need to focus…focus on one thing at a time. Right popcorn" she ordered herself.

Haley opened the microwave and took out the bowl of popcorn. "Hot bowl! Very hot!" She placed it quickly on the kitchen surface. She shook her burning hands in the air and put them under the sink's faucet. As the cold water cooled her hands Brooke came back into the kitchen.

"Haley are you hurt?" she asked fussing over her and taking one of her scorched hands in hers.

"AH! Touching them not really helping Brooke!" Haley cried retrieving her hand and nursing it. As she looked downwards she saw something that made her throat go dry as sandpaper.

"Brooke…you erm...you d-d-d-d-d-d-d" She started to stutter uncontrollably as her mouth went slack.

"I d-d-d-d-d-d what?" Brooke asked with a grin of amusement. Haley pointed out a shaky hand and aimed her vision at eye level, to afraid to look down.

"Y-y-y-you d-d-do-d-don't have a-a-a t-top on" she stammered weakly looking like she might keel over at any second. Brooke glanced down at her bra clad chest and put her hands on her hips, a cocky grin in place.

"Like whatcha see Haley-bub?" Brooke asked softly. Haley let out an inaudible sound and took another glance and squeaked turning away. Brooke just chuckled, "I was gonna take a shower to clean up if that's okay with you?"

Haley nodded violently now munching on the popcorn in front of her. Brooke turned to leave for the bathroom then stopped and a huge demonic smile grew over her features. "Unless……you wanted to repay that favour I did for you with the ice cream the other day" she said slowly, tasting the words as they slipped out her mouth.

Haley choked on the popcorn in her mouth and coughed hard, she turned sharply to Brooke who was playing with the belt of her jeans and biting her lip seductively. _Oh she is so toying with me…well two can tango._

Haley straightened up and smiled, "I'd love two but I think the butter tastes better on the popcorn Brooke" Her eyes twinkled as Brooke was stunned slightly.

_Damn she's catching on, this aint gonna be fun if she isn't freaked out_, Brooke _thought hard, I'll have to step up the game._

"Suit yourself Hales, I'll be out in a minute or two" she gave one last warm smile and untied the ponytail in her hair, letting the locks of silky hair spill down over her shoulder. As she turned she undid her belt and slid down her jeans, revealing her hot pants covering an unbelievably firm rear and followed by a pair of equally unbelievably taut legs.

Haley swore smoke was coming from Brooke's body she was so hot. Brook spun around slowly in her sexy black under garments and winked before disappearing into the bathroom, the door locking in her wake.

Haley stood, swaying slightly on the spot chewing her bottom lip. She was so lost in sexual fantasy that her heart was struggling to win the battle against her overzealous brain.

**Remember Haley you love her, sex isn't important.**

_Screw you ya big red pulsing blob of muscular tissue! You're just saying that cus you never get any!_

**Oh I so do! I get pumped every few seconds!**

_That's blood stupid!_

**Oh shut up you ugly grey jerk.**

_Listen you know we both want her as much as one another so let's just combine what we feel together into a wondrous outpouring of love and lust…_

**Meh sounds good to me, deal.**

All that Haley knew was this. _Me wantee Brookee now now!_

Twenty five torturous minutes had passed and Davis was still soaking it up in the shower. Haley didn't like it. It was making her itch. She scratched irritably at the back of her neck as she tried to concentrate on the images emitting from the T.V. The thought of a very naked Brooke being mere feet away was causing her extreme uncomfort. _Oh god and she's wet from head to each totally suck able toe!_

But the never ending static of water falling in the bathroom was slowly driving the tutor insane.

_What the hell is she doing in there, building her own damn water theme park?_ Haley thought in disbelief at how long it took her to shower.

Then finally, the sound of cascading water stopped and movement could be heard. A few moments passed then the bathroom door opened slightly and a slither of Brooke's face poked through. "Hey cute stuff" she said perky as ever.

Haley sauntered over to her with suspicion, "You call that a few minutes? You must be totally prunified by now!"

"Not with my skin, look I'll show y-"

"No! I believe you I believe you!" Haley said breaking her cool. She composed herself again and asked," So do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda lacking a towel here, er could you fetch me one please", Brooke asked flashing her puppy dog eyes, the eyes that could get her anything she desired. Haley nodded shortly and almost ran from the door-concealed-Brooke. _She's still naked! Come on people give me a break!_ Haley groaned.

She quickly retrieved a green fluffy towel from her wardrobe and came back to the bathroom. Haley shoved the towel through the gap in the door and waited patiently for Brooke to take it. "Erm I can't quite reach it Hales, come closer"

Haley sighed angrily. She opened the door a bit more and pushed the towel in as far as it would go, constantly revelling in how fascinating the ceiling was. When Brooke got the towel, Haley waited till she was wrapped in it and lowered her gaze. _God she looks hot in anything. I'd probably still want her if she was wearing a trash bag…does that make me a bit trampy?_

While she contemplated this her gaze fell upon the bathroom radiator. It had a towel neatly sitting on top of it. Haley turned back to Brooke seething with rage. "There was a towel. Already. In here." She said through gritted teeth. Brooke just gave a guilty smile and shrugged.

"Sorry didn't see it" then she smirked evilly, "speaking of seeing things…" she pointed out how small her towel was around her supple figure. Haley had had enough.

"Brooke just stop it okay! Stop the stupid flirting" she snapped leaving the doorway and crumbling down back in front of the T.V. Brooke held a breath and peered round the doorway. The look of mixed emotions on Haley's face told her she had been going the whole wrong way about trying to get the truth out of Haley. _I'm approaching this the wrong way; she's not a guy like the rest I've dated. A few glimpses of skin and flirtatious manners aren't gonna make her confess her deepest, darkest feelings for me. I need to do this the Haley way. I need to be cute and by her side and make her feel happy to tell me how she feels_, Brooke concluded in thought.

And with that she sneaked silently to Haley's room to get changed and formed a plan of action to open Haley's still beating heart. _Whoa, bit graphic…_

Haley's hand rummaged inside the popcorn bowl; looking for toffee crunchy goodness. She took small mouthfuls because no matter how ticked off she was with Brooke the "temptress" she wanted to make sure she had some popcorn for herself_. That's me alright_, she thought with an audible sigh, _always caring about others and putting myself last. I should just take what I want but…if Brooke want's the guys then that's what I'll let her do. I seriously need that backbone replacement I ordered off eBay_, she mused sarcastically.

Meanwhile Brooke was looking at herself in Haley's bedroom mirror and judging her choice of clothing. _One of her baggy tops and some short shorts. Hmm, cute and sexy I'm pulling off the Haley look!_ Brooke summarised with a smile.

"Right, so when I get in there I'm going to be normal and not in her face with the sexualness. No innuendos. No unnecessary flirting. No inappropriate touching…unless I get permission" Brooke recited to herself checking the things off on her fingers. She took a deep breath, "Be cute and show her the real you for a change Brooke".

She walked down the hallway slowly, trying to make out the expression on Haley's face as she got nearer. When Haley saw her she didn't acknowledge her and focused on the movie. "Look Haley I know I can be a bit over the top sometimes with the flirting and I'm sorry if I made you feel…uncomfortable." Haley just gave an indifferent grunt.

A different set of tactic were in order Brooke decided. She moved in front of Haley and leaned down on the couch on her knees, making her extremely close to Haley. Haley still tried her best to ignore her so she put her hand under her chin and lifted her face so she had no choice but to look at Brooke. "Haley listen, the only side of me I've ever shown you of me is the Brooke Davis everyone knows and loves. The flirtatious, perky, slutty cheerleader that all the girls want to be and all the guys want blah blah blah." Haley smiled slightly at Brooke's dismissal of her admirers.

Brooke smiled back, "But I wanna use this night to prove to you there's a whole other me you don't know. I can be caring and sensitive too, the whole school thing is a costume I put on to keep everyone else happy so they have their perfect popular girl" she sighed regretfully, "Well I'm not gonna be like that to you anymore Haley, you really are far too special to me to get treated that way. From now on you get the real me and the others get the fake Brooke, I'll prove to you there's more beneath the surface"

Haley was melting into liquefied tutor girl from her deep, meaningful words and was reeling from the shock of Brooke's revelation. She'd guessed there was another side to Brooke but Haley had never dare dream that she would confess it to her, never mind show her it. There was just one…tiny…little problem. "Brooke as sweet and amazing as that speech was…your erm, your knee is in an awkward position"

Brooke glanced down and realised with horror that when she'd leant down to talk to Haley she had pressed her knee right between Haley's thighs, all the way to her pelvis…

"Oh my god sorry" Brooke said actually blushing and moving her knee from it's position, only creating the kind of friction that caused Haley to hold back a moan of desire. Brooke sat beside Haley and cursed god for inventing blood vessels in the facial area. _Stop being red, she'll get suspicious_, she prayed silently to her face.

After a moment of uneasy silence Brooke dug into the popcorn bowl and munched quietly. She placed a hand on Haley's knee and squeezed it. "So Hales, what DVD shall we watch first: "Attack of the killer cat people" or "The movie where anything could happen"" Brooke read the case closely, "Wow that's what it's actually called"

"Hmm" Haley pondered, "Let's watch that one", she turned meaningfully to Brooke," I like a story where anything can happen"

"STEVE! Get away from that hippo, I told you it's dangerous!"

"No Jim he's my friend I won't let you shoot him in the head, I won't!"

"You don't know this hippo like I do, the things he's done and the innocent people he's killed." The man steps closer, cocking his shotgun. "I saw this hippo push people into land mines in the gulf war when I was general back then. He did it for fun cus he's a sick hippoy fuck."

"I don't believe you!"

"He even raped a bear! AND THAT BEAR WAS MY FATHER"!"

"NOOOOO"

gunshots sound of animal pieces splattering everywhere

"This movie is a very strange Haley…" Brooke commented whilst nibbling at her candy bar. Haley made a sound of agreement as her head lolled on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke was lying at angle on the couch with Haley lying alongside her, Brooke's shoulder her pillow. "But it's pretty funny stuff"

"I particular liked the scene when the hippo did the moonwalk whilst singing smooth criminal, something like that stays with you long after you've seen it. I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything-ahh!" Pain flashed across Haley's face as she moved to get up.

"You okay?" Brooke asked suddenly alert. Haley just waved off her fussiness and smiled walking over to the fridge.

"I'm fine, I think I jus pulled a muscle from the way I was laying on you" she explained, rubbing a spot on her back that was apparently causing her discomfort. _Now look what you done Brooke! You can't even make a good bed for her!_

Haley leaned slightly as she looked into the refrigerator and gasped in pain as her back gave a groan of protest. "Okay maybe I'm not so fine" she whimpered sitting slowly back down on the couch.

"Awww baby" Brooke simpered as she saw the pained look on Haley's face, her bottom lip jutting out into a real pout and her eyes fool of melancholy. She tried to rub Haley's back to ease the ache but Haley only gave another cry of anguish. "Damn! Sorry Hales I'm making it worse aren't I"

"Uh huh" she moaned in reply. Brooke bit her lip in thought_, there must be something I can do for her I can't leave her in pain, it hurts too much to see her in this way. But I could…naaah she'd never let me. At this moment in time I think she would, and you already know she likes you anywayyy_, the other side of her conscious argued.

"Haley…" Brooke said slowly then hesitated, "I could…I could give you a massage? I mean only if you wanted it I'm not forcing you into anything, just it could help…" Brooke drifted off and shrugged feeling foolish for even offering a massage as a solution_. And here comes the big fat no way…_

"Erm…okay sure" Haley replied. Brooke hadn't realised the angle she was at and Haley's response made her spin around in surprise and fall off the couch.

"Argh, left over popcorn; majorly uncomfortable" she groaned whilst pushing herself off the floor and standing up, brushing off the stray popcorn as she did. Brooke regarded the tutor uncertainly, "You er…you er…ummmmm you're okay with me massaging you?" she fumbled, leaning against the kitchen counter for stability.

"Sure, if you think it will help. I trust you" This made Brooke smile and go all soppy. _She trusts me…_

"Well alrighty then. If I'm gonna do this I'll need some kind of massage oil" Brooke stated looking imploringly at Haley.

"I think there's some lotion or what not in the middle drawer beside my bed", Haley said. Brooke searched in the bedroom for it and rummaged through the bedside drawers. "Not that one the one below it" Haley yelled from the living room as she leaned back to see Brooke and strained her pulled muscle, "Ahh dammit! Seriously am I that fragile, did god make me out of the crappy leftovers in his big human-making box thing?"

Brooke came rushing back down the hallway. "Its okay honey I'm coming to your rescue!" Brooke leapt onto the couch and Haley gave her an annoyed look, "God sorry your back, right lay down on your stomach." Brooke instructed softly. Haley did so making sure not to cause herself any further discomfort.

Brooke positioned herself above Haley on her knees so she could reach every inch of her back. "Kay, Hales can you pull your um...your shirt up a bit please?" Brooke asked unable to stop her voice shaking a little. The thought of what she was about to do was making Brooke breathe erratically and when the silky smooth skin of Haley's back came into focus, her heart started to play the bongo drums.

"Sowheresehur?" Brooke squeaked, a little giddy from the intoxication that was the girl beneath her. She rolled her eyes at her own sudden speech impairment and cleared her throat loudly, "Where does it hurt?"

"Just here" Haley pointed out by rubbing an area in the middle of her back. Thankfully Haley could hide her nervous expression as her face was turned away to the side buried in the backrest of the couch. But she could hear Brooke's irregular breaths, "You sure you're okay with this Brooke?"

"Of course I am! Now erm, lie back and enjoy", she replied and squirted some of the lotion into her palm. She smoothed the cool oil between her hands and then, very slowly, tentatively, Brooke brought her hands down to the small of Haley's back and ran her fingertips up her spine eliciting a small gasp from Haley.

"S'cold" Haley said sheepishly and Brooke laughed lightly. She repeated the motion again, delicately trailing the tips of her fingers and thumbs up along Haley's spinal column. She let out a relaxed sigh as Haley let her body sink into the material of the couch. Brooke then pushed down her palms flat against Haley's body and massaged the muscles running parallel to her backbone all the way to the top of her hips, then she trailed her fingers back up again. Brooke repeated this process several times, receiving many compliments from a severely relaxed Haley.

"God Brooke…your amazing at this…uh, seriously wow you should do this professionally; even Nathan wasn't this good at it!" Haley said hoarsely between sighs of pleasure. Brooke loved how she was affecting the brunette she was touching. That's all it took. A few touches and Haley was putty between her fingers. Brooke grinned lustfully at the implications this held for.

"Okay I'm gonna try work the knot out of where it hurts, ready?" she spoke softly, wanting Haley as relaxed as possible. Haley gave a lazy nod and Brooke began working the muscles near the middle of her back. She quickly located the knot and after taking a deep breath she pushed down hard with both her thumbs into the alleged spot that was causing Haley pain. Haley let out an alarmed cry.

"Did I hurt you Hales?" Brooke asked with as much alarm as the tutor.

"No, it's good pain. Carry on its okay" She turned and gave Brooke an encouraging smile. _Well here goes nothing…_Brooke thought as she applied pressure down on the same area, causing Haley to groan slightly but it was a groan of relief. _Wow this is actually working…and all I wanted was an excuse to grope Haley! Go figure!_

She added more lotion to her hands and deeply massaged the curve of Haley's side with her two thumbs, slowly making their way higher and higher up her body. "God, Brooke…oh Brooke…uh, Jesus Brooke you're amazing" Haley said thickly as her breaths became shorter and heavier. "I officially love you, you are my personal masseuse"

Brooke giggled and let her fingers slide beneath Haley's pulled up top. To her surprise Haley had somehow undone her bra earlier, making her gulp silently as her palms moved to her upper back working away any tension left. "Those hands are magical" Haley giggled, "You've got fairy hands"

An evil smirk lit up Brooke's lips as she leant down to Haley's ear and whispered, "And this is just what they can do to your back, imagine what these "magic hands" could do to the rest of you…"

Haley tensed and a long silence followed as Brooke's lips hovered beside her left ear and Haley stared down at the pattern on the couch. Haley was turning steadily red faced as she began to notice how turned on she was by Brooke's words.

"Brooke…"

"LOOK OUT THE ZOMBIE HIPPOSARE COMING! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE THE CHILDREN"

Multiple gun shots Horrific screama Zombiefied hippo moaning

Brooke and Haley glanced at the T.V then back at each other and burst into laughter as the tension melted away. "That movie is bizarre!" Brooke said sighing.

"I know but I love that kind of stuff" Haley shrugged as Brooke finished off her massage. Brooke smiled at Haley's adorable taste in movies.

"I know sweetie, and I love that you love mad stuff like this. It's extremely cute Ms James" Brooke stated airily as she trailed lazy circles on Haley's skin. The girl below her twisted around so it looked like Brooke was straddling her. Haley seemed to be chewing something over in her head as she gazed up at the cheerleader.

"Brooke…"

"Mm?"

"You know you mean a lot to me right?" Haley said playing with a strand of her auburn hair.

Brooke nodded with a small smile as her fingertips circled Haley's midriff instead. "You mean a lot to me too Haley"

"I know, you just proved it by taking away that pain. You didn't have to but you did it anyway because you care about me." Haley smiled brightly, "You're like a second sister"

_What?_ Brooke thought in disbelief. Haley smiled up at her so she smiled back thinly. She moved out of her lying position and tested her flexibility, and sighed as all trace of the pulled muscle had vanished. She stretched her arms over her head as an irritated Brooke looked on_. That's it, I'm getting the truth out whether she likes it or not. She's not pulling this "your just like a sister" crap on me_, she declared to herself.

"Well of course I care for you you're my best bud Tutor girl, and best buds give each other massages on sleepovers" Brooke began with a shrug as Haley arched her back.

"Best buds? Oh no you're not gonna make us some kinda cliché pair like the cheerleaders do" Haley said in mock horror, "I can see it now: Brooke and Haley best friends for ever (please insert a bagillion x's)" Brooke gave a brief laugh as the gears of her evil mind clicked into place.

"Yeah it's so cheesy…but on the subject isn't weird how when you put our names together, sayyyyy put the first letter of my name in front of yours, you get a word that could represent our friendship and sooo much more" Brooke said casually waving her hands for emphasis. Haley smiled then froze Brooke's words sunk in deep.

"H-huh?"

"Yeah ya know, so it makes the word Baley" Brooke explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She locked eyes with Haley who stared back like a moth mesmerized by a bright flame. "So I guess…" Brooke said slowly" it would be Baley forever instead"

The look on Haley's face was so priceless that Brooke had to use all her will power to not break her act. Haley had gone very pale and gave a loud audible gulp as Brooke watched her innocently. "Something wrong Hales? Brooke asked sweetly.

"I'm not sure…" Haley replied hesitantly, "Is it?" She asked with a wavering tone.

"Well, I know I'm okay…with everything" Brooke stated firmly, her eyes dark with sincerity as she looked for something in the Hazel orbs radiating back at her.

"Really?" Haley whispered full of hope. Brooke simply nodded and cocked her head to one side as she watched a speechless Haley struggle to think. Her eyes glistened with sudden tears that threatened to spill. Brooke turned away and went over to the T.V.

"Hey I think that movie is over I'll put the other one in" she called from her crouched position. Haley just sat frozen to the spot, blinking back the tears of disbelieving joy. "I hope you're ready for some cats with attitude Hales" Brooke laughed as plumped herself down next to the shell shocked girl and made a cat-like sound, raising her hands like they were claws.

And as the titles appeared on the television, Haley had one single thought: _So the world didn't end after all, I could have told her ages ago…_

Haley smiled her first real genuine smile since being with Nathan and even that was miles away from how happy she was at that moment.

"The cats, there's so many of them…where are they coming from" cried the terrified woman on the screen.

"I don't know, they look so weird, so EVIL! What are we gonna do Susan, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" the man beside her shook her violently.

"Get a grip Jason you're the man here"

Brooke and Haley threw popcorn and booed at the poor dialogue.

"Oh god, they're coming closer! Why are they making that sound" the man sniffs his jacket. "Oh god Sue, it's the tuna, they're after us cus we sell fish"

"No! Noo! Nooooo oh god nooo ahhghaghaghh…"

Lots of meowing and hissing Blood splattering and organ disembowelling

Haley screamed and cowered against Brooke who wrapped a protective arm around the frightened girl. Brooke welcomed her presence as she had been a bit distant for the last twenty minutes, probably adjusting to the knowledge Brooke possessed about her feelings. Brooke pulled her closer and let Haley rest her head on her chest, her fingers playing with her long, flowing locks.

"They're just tiny pussycats Hales" Brooke teased the trembling tutor, "The worst they could do is breathe fish-breath on you while you sleep!"

"You think they would!" Haley looked at her in horror. Brooke laughed at her reaction and ended in a sleepy yawn.

"I think," Brooke said as she picked up the remote and switched the T.V off, "we need to go to bed". Haley glanced up at the clock and saw it was one in the morning.

"Whoa, I think you're right" Haley replied with a long yawn and stretched her tired joints. Brooke got up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. When Brooke was finished it occurred to her she had no idea where she was meant to be sleeping.

"Uh Titch, what are my sleeping arrangements for this grand evening?" Brooke said with no sense of dramatisation lost on her. Haley who was busy fluffing her pillows looked up, "In here of course. I'm not sleeping alone when the cats could get me at any moment!"

"Damn those demonic kitty-cats" Brooke teased as she sauntered into Haley's room and fell lavishly onto the bed. "So which side do you want? Left or right? I'm not fussy".

Haley gave her a "ha ha you're so funny look" through narrow eyes. "I normally have this side so you can have the right" Brooke regarded her resting place for the night with suspicion.

"Arh! That means this is where Nathan used to sleep." Brooke said with distaste, "He probably left a million dozen farts in this one spot, I'll be dead from poison inhalation by dawn!"

Haley burst into laughter and threw a pillow at Brooke's disgusted face. "Stop being so gross you, Nathan never (laughs) farted in bed. He was a serious snorer though" she said with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "So you better not be like him in bed or that pillow will be smothering you long into the night" Brooke threw the pillow back and smirked.

Haley slapped her forehead and closed her eyes. "I said you better not be like him in bed didn't l?" Brooke just smirked in response looking like a predator eyeing its next meal. "Yeah I'm gonna go freshen up for bed. When I come back I hope my foot will have left my mouth"

"Just so you know Hales, I'm a whole new experience in bed" Brooke called from the bedroom as Haley left.

"La la la la la can't hear you-"

"Nathan has nothing on me!" she yelled over Haley. Haley turned with her finger firmly in her ears.

"Wha'? Can't hear you dear, ya breaking up" she said shrugging and locking the bathroom door.

"Tease!" Brooke shouted now in hysterics. She began to get bored and scanned her surroundings. _Well this is very Haley. Lovin' it! _Her eyes fell on something that made her raise an eyebrow. "Well hello there Mr Waffles and how are you?"

As Haley fervently brushed her teeth she was left alone to let her mind think properly. _This is weird, we both know the other likes each other and yet neither of us has done anything. No one's made the first move. My excuse is having nerves of wet paper but what's hers? _She mused then spat the toothpaste in the sink. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she wiped her mouth with a towel and pulled a thoughtful face_. I know her and she's would have done something by now, well she would if I was a guy…maybe this is different. _Haley's eyes bugged as it suddenly made sense, _she's gonna make her move when we go to bed! When I'm sleepy and at my most mouse-like she'll pounce on me like a hungry cat! _

The thought of cats reminded Haley of the horror movie and she decided she'd rather face the voluptuous Brooke Davis than the murderous felines lurking in the shadows. Haley hovered in the doorway to her bedroom. _My own bedroom and I'm scared to go in! _But on inspection it seemed Brooke was sound asleep so she got her bearings, switched off the light and got in beside Brooke.

Several minutes passed and Haley finally relaxed since Brooke wouldn't be jumping her tonight. But her disappointment outweighed her relief ten fold. As she snuggled deeper under the covers something brushed against her leg. _Probably Brooke's foot_, she thought sleepily.

But then it happened again. And again. And it seemed to be getting higher up each time. Whatever it was was soft and furry…like a small animal…like…A CAT!

Haley screamed and thrashed wildly at her attacker, "GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE FURRY FUCKER!" she yelled slapping the covers like an escaped maniac. She suddenly realised someone was repeatedly calling her name. _Oh god it can talk!_

_Wait…I really need to chill and open my eyes. _Haley did so. She found no cat, no animal of any kind for that matter and a very awake Brooke grinning at her. "Oh so you're not deaf" she giggled, "Sorry about that it was just a joke didn't no you would freak so much" Brooke lifted her weapon of choice from under the covers: Mr Waffles. She flashed a guilty smile. "Sorry cute-stuff"

Haley gave her a majorly pissed off look but softened when she saw Brooke's regretful expression in the darkness. "I didn't mean to scare you that bad baby" Haley's heart began jack hammering in her chest at the pet name Brooke had just called her. _Oh crap. It's really happening, she really does like me…shit this is it, she's gonna make her move any moment now_, Haley thought in blind panic.

As she settled back down into the bed, Haley watched Brooke in the darkness with vigilant eyes. After a few minutes Haley felt a gentle hand touch her bare forearm and Brooke whisper, "Haley?"

"Yeah?" she replied hoarsely.

"Come 'ere" Brooke asked pleadingly in a low, sultry tone. Haley gulped and scooted closer to Brooke. Her beautiful features were visible inches way in the darkness. Brooke hand moved delicately up Haley's arm and she shuffled nearer to her so that her breath tickled Haley's neck. They were so close Haley could feel the insane heart beat coming from Brooke's chest.

"Haley l-"

"Look I know you wanna make you're move now and be with the hot action and sex me up Brooke. It's okay really I understand, I really want you too, I really, really do. But what if we do it and I'm crap I don't wanna our first time together to be complete crap I couldn't forgive myself, I'd jump off a bridge, I'd slit my wrists I'd drown myself in the bath! I want it to be so perfect, that's all…" she drifted off from her huge babble and waited for Brooke's reply anxiously.

She couldn't read Brooke's expression too well in the darkness and when no reply came Haley worried she'd upset Brooke. But then she heard it. Laughter. Brooke was in fits of laughter as Haley looked on completely lost. "Aw Haley you are so cute it hurts" Brooke managed, trying to calm down. "Haley, honey, I don't want to sex you up."

"Oh" Haley said looking a tad disappointed.

"Well I do just not at this particular moment." Brooke corrected herself, "You're not just another guy I want to have sex with Hales, you are so much more than that. You are officially the first person I have wanted for more than just sex. Okay there was Lucas but I've never felt for him what I feel for you right now. I don't just like-like you. I like-like-like-like to infinite like you Haley. I love how adorable and cute you are, your every quirk and habit, even your overwhelming dorkiness." Brooke finished with a soft smile, her fingers running through Haley's hair. She let her words sink in as she felt the hard knot push against her throat, a sign of her outpouring of emotion. "Dammit Haley, I think I'm in love with you. And I don't even care you're a girl, it just makes it feel so much more…pure"

"Who needs men right?" Haley replied in a small voice making Brooke laugh. She gave the cheerleader a watery smile through the black and shifted a bit closer to her. "So if you didn't want to sex me up all night long Brooke, why did you want me to come here?" Haley enquired.

"Because I wanted to be closer to you doofus, "Brooke giggled, "Getting to massage you wasn't enough…I'm hooked on you and I want more" she said huskily. "I also wanted to talk to you about how damn long I've had this huge crush on you!"

Haley laughed and made a guilty face, "I think I have some confessions to make too". Brooke laughed back and disappeared into the world that wasHaley's big brown eyes.

So that's what they did. Haley snuggled against Brooke as she had her arm wrapped around her, her fingers caressing her hair softly. Brooke's chin rested above Haley's head, their legs entwined beneath the covers; lazily brushing against one another. Haley drew patterns on Brooke's neck line as she listened intently to her speak in the dark, silent room.

Through the early hours of the morning Haley and Brooke confessed everything they had ever felt for each other. When their feelings begun, the times they felt alone and unsure who to turn to for advice, the times they had each turned to Peyton and she'd accepted them with no judgement on her behalf.

They indulged deeply into how each one another had wanted so badly to tell the other how much they loved the other. How they backed out in the end, regretting it but feeling their feelings would never be reciprocated. Friendship was always worth keeping hold of and neither had wanted to lose what they had.

Brooke told of how she had decided to try her chances with Lucas but confessed he had always been second choice to Haley. "I just thought "I can't mope about her anymore I need to find someone else before I go crazy" so I tried to in Lucas"

"But come on you must of been suspicious of how I reacted to you being with him instead of attending my tutor session?" Haley asked as she traced Brooke's collarbone.

"Nope, I'm really that dense. I just thought you were mad because I was unreliable or something retarded like that" Brooke replied honestly, "I'm glad you were just jealous of ol' squinty face" Haley hit her playfully in response.

Finally, Brooke told her how Peyton had shown up with the sketch paper covered in Haley's declarations of love and etcetera. She made it clear that she was as shocked as Haley had been by the revelation and that it had made her love her even more if that was possible. By this time the pair began to drift off into peaceful sleep, safe in each others arms.

Haley awoke to the sound of morning birds chirping happily outside as the sun highlighted the interior of her room. Brooke lay beside her enveloped in a halo of light as she slept soundly; looking so edible it hurt just to watch her.

A seductive thought suddenly crossed Haley's mind but she quickly dismissed it. _I couldn't do that, it's too risky…but she is asleep she wouldn't know...still, what if she wakes up…what if?_ Haley's brain argued on until she made her decision.

Very carefully Haley moved towards Brooke. She tilted her chin up so she was face-to-face with the sleeping beauty. Swallowing loudly, Haley summoned the nerves to lean in closer to the point their noses were touching and Brooke's shallow breaths tickled her neck. _Just do it Haley…live a little for once…_

As she went to close the gap between her lips and the luscious brunette's, Brooke eyes opened. She blinked a few times taking in the angelic form before her. Then she closed the gap before Haley could react. Velvet lips collided in a three second kiss that lasted an eternity. Brooke savoured the taste of Haley as if she'd never get this chance again; resting her hand behind Haley's head and pulling her in deeper. She fell into the kiss as her mind flat-lined.

Then their lips parted and Brooke saw the longing reflected inside her in Haley's eyes, her pupils dilated with animalistic lust.

"Ah screw it" she whispered and pulled Brooke into a full on mind blowing kiss. Her tongue traced the top of Brooke's bottom lip and their mouths moved together in unison, sending a billion nuclear fireworks off in all directions. Mr Waffles even had to look away and blush. It was that damn hot. It was a surprise the bed covers didn't self combust from the energy pulsating from between them.

They broke apart slightly to take deep, panting breaths and then flung back at each other as if by unseen forces. Brooke began nibbling on Haley's bottom lip as her hands crept up Brooke's curvaceous sides, her nails scraping across her skin beneath her top. She felt along Brooke's ribs and smiled into their kiss as she let her fingers travel south and feel her toned stomach. Brooke's hands were also exploring the confines of Haley's body, as one moved teasingly up her top and the other slid up her thigh. She pulled Haley's thigh upwards and her knee found its way between her legs. Haley let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss further, her tongue twirling with Brooke's, her lips fitting perfectly with the perfect girl.

As things got to a near explosive point, Brooke sucked on Haley's swollen bottom lip as she pulled away slowly. Her hands ceased their ministrations and slid upwards to cup Haley's gorgeous face. Their eyes locked as they snuggled against one another, enjoying the warmth of each others presence. "Dammit, I think I'm in love with you too Brooke" Haley smiled breathlessly.

Brooke grinned shyly and rubbed her nose softly against Haley's like an Eskimo kiss making her giggle sheepishly.

"So what do you want for breakfast beautiful?" Haley asked softly as the tips of their noses continued brushing one another affectionately. Brooke looked up as if thinking hard and then turned to Haley with that devilish grin.

"Baby, you are breakfast" she said huskily before pouncing on a giggling Haley and indulging herself with another mouth watering kiss.

By the way Nathan fell off his stretcher three times after being hit by that bus and was accidentally given an IV full of old man's piss. He's been in a coma since.

**End of chapter 6**

**A.N: Well there you go they've finally kissed! Now you all want them to get their freak on but I think I can make you wait another five chapters for that. Why you ask? Because I'm evil! Mwhahaha! Big ass reviews equals big ass updates. **

**Mike **


	7. The sister, the bad guy and karaoke

**Chapter 7: The over protective sister, the bad guy and karaoke.**

Haley Scott James was well known for her intellect and book smarts, or as the kids at school liked to call it: her nerdiness. Haley could tutor pretty much any subject she took off by heart too the pupils who seeked her superior wisdom and ability to actually pay attention in class. She could teach the blondest of bimbos the ins and outs of biological chemistry, lecture the thickest of jocks on the poetic genius of Shakespeare's work and even push the laziest of slackers that sniffing the glue sticks in art class was not going to give them creative ideas anytime soon.

But even Tutor girl had her blind spots and they normally involved the social going ons that she was apparently oblivious to. Well when you focus that hard on education who has time for a life? The one particular area she suffered in the most was kissing. Nathan had of course given her the practice she desperately needed to get her first real taste of lip locking goodness.

But kissing a boy was one thing. Kissing a girl was a whole other show and story. Especially since the girl Haley found herself making out passionately with on the kitchen counter was hotness personified, Brooke Davis.

Luckily for Haley it turned out Brooke was as good a tutor as her...

"Brooke..." Haley sighed as the girl above her attacked her lips, forcing her to surrender to her merciless assault. "Brooky, honey (kiss), wait (kiss) one sec (kiss kiss kiss)" She tried again through the barrage of kisses. Finally Haley pushed Brooke up slightly and waited for her to stop looking at her lips and up at her eyes.

"Brooke" The said girl looked back at her like a child who was high from a sugar rush and was eying the cookie jar hungrily. "You're burning my bacon" Haley stated simply. This ludicrous sentence was enough to snap Brooke out of her trance.

"Really? Your bacon? I mean I knew something was heating up down here but I had nooooo idea it was your bacon..." Brooke said impishly as she went downwards to peek into Haley's short shorts. Haley giggled and slapped her hand away causing the elastic of the shorts to snap back to her hips.

"It wasn't a metaphor you horny little nymph" Haley teased poking Brooke in the chest accusingly, "I mean the actual bacon I was frying for our breakfast before you so rudely interrupted me by putting your hand up my top, laying me down on the kitchen counter and then continuing your assault in a manner that I can only describe as sexual harassment" Haley finished with an air of pompousness and letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"Whatever James, you know you loved it" Brooke retorted, landing a few more kisses on her cherry pink lips.

"Damn right I did" Haley smiled cheekily up at Brooke as she came back down and planted a long, slow, sensual kiss on her eager lips. Haley moaned slightly but an angry hiss from the stove made her shake off the effects of Brooke. She rolled her around till she was on top. "You can continue when breakfast is served if you really can't wait that long to grope me" She teased as she got off Brooke and sidled over to the spitting frying pan.

Haley inspected the contents and turned giving Brooke a mock outraged look. "You really did burn my bacon!" she cried putting her hands to her hips. The bacon had indeed gone a worrying black colour and had the texture of used charcoal. Brooke dismissed Haley's protest with one lazy hand.

"Haleyyyyy it doesn't matter. I told you I don't need breakfast I already had it, you. And it was very damn tasty", she simpered as she stopped lounging on the counter and eased herself off, stepping behind Haley and wrapping her arms around her waist. "But like the all American girl I am, I sometimes like to have a lil desert after breakfast. Wanna be my muffin?" She said slyly as she trailed butterfly kisses down Haley's shoulder.

Haley laughed and pushed back against Brooke's protective figure, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention she was getting to her neck. "You're a very bad influence on me you know" Haley whispered as she arched into Brookes delicate ministrations.

"Mmm hmm" Brooke murmured back, "So why not forget the frying pan and come back to bed..."

Haley gave Brooke a raised eyebrow from over her shoulder. "Well...okay, come back to the tiled kitchen surface I was molestering you on" Brooke admitted with a hungry grin. Haley smiled but pretended she was serious.

"Nope, I'm afraid I've got to start from the beginning now thanks to your uncontrollable hormones" Haley said in an assertive tone pushing back the smile that threatened to spill over her glowing features. She unwrapped herself from Brooke's hold and went to fetch more bacon from the fridge. Brooke let out a loud huff.

"Loserrrrrr" Brooke goaded, "Loserrrrrr" She got an oven mitt in the face and she retaliated by throwing something from the counter back at Haley. Haley gave her an incredulous look then cracking a smile threw the other mitt at her. A violent game of throwing the random crap followed.

It ended with Brooke tackling Haley to the floor and pinning her down. "Why do you always end up on top? It's not fair" Haley pouted. This moment of cuteness distracted Brooke enough to allow Haley to take advantage and get Brooke on her back. "Hmm me likey" Haley said with an evil glint in her eye. "Give in so I can make breakfast!"

Brooke shook her head furiously and stuck out her tongue.

"Give. In."

"Neverrrr!"

Haley growled and leaned down too fast for Brooke to react, wrapping her lips around her protruding tongue and sucking on it slowly. Brooke squealed and then the two fell into a fit of girlish giggles on the kitchen floor.

The sound of Taylor's alarm clock going off followed by a load smashing sound as it collided with the bedroom wall went unheard by the two preoccupied girls. "Why can I hear giggling at this hour of ungodliness?" Taylor called from her bed, groaning as she stretched and hefted herself out of her comfy boudoir.

There was a moment of panicky movement as Brooke and Haley got hastily off of each other and brushed themselves down. As Taylor walked into the room she watched the two girls try to stand casually against the counter as if they had been up to nothing. "I could have sworn I heard giggling just a moment ago" Taylor stated rubbing at her groggy eyes.

"We didn't hear anything" Brooke and Haley said simultaneously and exchanged a nervous glance. Taylor continued to eye them suspiciously but thankfully the doorbell rung and she was forced to let the case lie...for now. As she went to open the door the two younger girls let out a collected breath and smiled sideways at each other. It was easy to see they were thinking the same thing. _Saved by the bell._

Taylor let out a cry of indignation as the door flew open as she barely opened it.

**DID YOU DO IT? WELL DID YOU? DID YOU KISS! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME YOU KISSED THE GIRL YOU DAMN EMOTION RETAINING NERD**

Haley felt herself be shaken fervently by invisible hands making her go dizzy.

"Let her go you psycho writer man-bitch!"

**AH BROOKE! GOOD OLD BROOKE! TELL ME YOU JUMPED HER AT THE FIRST OPPURTUNITY YOU GOT! DID YOU! OHH SUIT YOU MADDAM!**

Brooke went silent and for once found herself lost for words.

Taylor looked from Haley to Brooke to the writer then looked back to Haley. "Okay...huh!"

**Shhh let them answer! Well...did you**

Haley looked at an equally bashful Brooke and then stared down at the floor. "Maybe", she mumbled almost inaudibly.

**I KNEW IT! Oh god finally something exciting happens! This is gonna make for the juicy plot lines!**

Everyone in the room looked at the writer in confusion.

**Oh come on the readers have been waiting 5 long chapters for this and now they're gonna want MORE! So I'll get writing an exciting hot storyline and leave u two to the smooches. Chal!**

A long pause filled the room as the front door swung happily in the cold breeze coming from outside. Brooke had gone uncharacteristically shy and was blushing under the penetrating gaze of Haley's sister. Haley was fiddling with the bottom of her top and biting her lip. And Taylor was...well, gazing penetratively at the pair.

Haley coughed slightly and reached for the packet near the stove. Then smiling widely and looking as enthusiastic as possible said, "Bacon anyone?"

**LIL**

**And so it begins my little cherubs of...reading goodness, the real story truly begins from this point onwards. I bet your sitting there right now in a puddle of your own piss, positively shaking with excitement. Well so you should be. Just as our two favourite heroines finally close the deal and open their gooey pulsating hearts too each other, a threat already...threatens to ruin their whole union of love. But how can you do this you cruel son of a bitch, I hear you cry. Well because I want to and it makes it more interesting.**

**So hah.**

**Now...to show you what endangers the hopes and dreams of Brooke and Haley. The very devil himself...**

Footsteps echoed down the empty hospital corridor as the solitary figure of a stern looking man walked slowly down it. He stopped at a door to his left and pulled the handle downwards opening it slightly. Within the patient's room he glimpsed upon a comatose Nathan Scott, hospital equipment gathered at his bedside, beeping loudly and whirring away. As the man entered the room he noticed the large machine next to the bed supply the teenager with oxygen.

For a reason unbeknownst to even him it made him smile sadistically. _Oh how the arrogant fall..._

The man gave a heavy sigh and decided to get to work before the hospital became alive and someone could interrupt him. He stood over the bed looking down at the sleeping boy and then said something under his breath. He put his hand over Nathan's forehead and there was a flash of light. Taking his hand away he revealed the now very open eyes of Nathan.

Nathan hastily moved the tube that was helping him breathe and coughed loudly. He surveyed his surroundings briefly then looked questionably at the man before him. "Dad?"

"Nathan, when I told you last night to practice an extra hour of basketball after school yesterday, when did you hear the words "get hit by a bus" enter that sentence?" Dan Scott leered as he paced slowly back and forth alongside the bed.

Nathan closed his eyes and put a hand to his aching head, trying to recollect the previous night's events. And then it hit him as hard as the bus had. "I got hit by a bus!"

"No shit Nathan" his father replied, throwing his arms in the air and accidentally setting fire to one of the many bunches of flowers at the end of Nathan's bed. He hastily put the flames out and brushed himself down.

"Dad you know that the doctor said, you've gotta be less evil in public or stuff is gonna self combust" Nathan scolded with a sigh.

"I know l know, but pulling crap like this isn't going to make it any easier for me not to want to kill and humiliate everyone I meet" Dan snapped back, "I mean Nathan you my heir and if you don't start being more of a huge jerk then a hell of a lot of "stuff" is going to explode!"

"Okay Dan, I get the picture I'll try to be more of an all round asshole" Nathan replied robotically as he had done so many times before.

Dan nodded briskly to himself then as if making a decision picked up one of the potted bunches of flowers, "Look just watch"

"Dad! Nooo, not that again, I know what you can do!" Nathan almost whined.

"Just watch" Dan said sternly, his pride flowing with each syllable. Nathan rolled his eyes but watch anyway with half open eyes. His father proceeded to hold the glass vase in his hands and stared at it intently. Suddenly his eyes seemed to glow alight as if burning like a thousands fires.

**Yeah you get the picture...**

And all of a sudden the vase was no longer a vase. It was...A GREMLIN.

**Ha! Didn't see that coming did you!**

"Shamoogalapha!" said the gremlin as it struggled in Dan's grip. Dan just snorted and held up the squirming creature to demonstrate his...demonstration. Nathan gave a long, loud yawn. The scaly, long eared monster scratched at Dan's hand in the silence that followed but he ignored it.

"Do you see Nathan! Do you see the pure maddening power I possess? That you possess deep within your asshole core?" Dan ranted as that familiar mad glint flickered in his eyes.

"Mmm hmm it's really great dad, really. Just I doubt my power comes from the core of my ass" he smirked stupidly making Dan glare down at him.

"You think this is all a joke? Having me get you out of comas because you're too stupid to look both ways before crossing the road!" he fumed bearing down on him. Nathan looked away and used a free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Who said I didn't know that bus was gonna hit me..." Nathan said drifting off. His father looked at him in confusion.

"You what? Ow!" Dan yelled in pain as the gremlin sunk its teeth into the flesh of his hand, taking advantage of his distraction. Dan dropped it and the creature made a mad dash for the door.

"SHAMALAMAMOO! SHAMAKAKA NOBADOB!"

Dan sent a stream of liquid fire from his eyes at the gremlin and watched as it crumbled to ash. He then rounded on Nathan again. "Are you trying to tell me, that for the second time this year you've tried to commit suicide?"

**Oh bravo Dan, gold star!**

Dan leers menacingly at the writer.

**Don't hurt me...**

"How is this Haley chick worth it Nathan? She's just one girl and you proved you couldn't sacrifice her the last time you married her!"

"Hey I tried okay! You try sacrificing a virgin that wants nothing more than to have sex with you every day after the wedding" Nathan defended, crossing his arms. His father sighed and sat down on the corner of the bed. In an almost fatherly gesture he patted his son's arm.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure she doesn't bother you anymore" he said reassuringly.

"Dad I don't want you to kill her! I want her back...I...miss her" Nathan admitted suddenly becoming bashful, "But these days you'll probably find her with Brooke since the two of them have become such close chums" he finished with distaste. Dan Scott seemed to consider this carefully.

"Well if its Haley you want, then it's Haley you'll get" Dan concluded, "I'll do whatever it take for you to become the asshole you truly are" Then without warning he got up to leave. "I'll inform the nurse of your...miraculous recovery"

"Wait, Dad" Nathan blurted out stopping him, "Just...don't hurt her"

"Who? Haley?" Dan asked and Nathan nodded. His father let out a cold laugh, "To defeat the enemy you always attack they're strongest resource, the thing that keeps them strong and alive." He paused and glanced at the smoking pile of ash on the tiled floor, "In this case I believe that resource is Miss Davis. See you at home son"

And as his father left Nathan sat in silence. A truly evil smirk slowly slipped onto his face.

**LIL**

"I'm happy for you two I really am" Taylor admitted before taking a long swig of her morning coffee, it was her second cup. The first seemed to have made her a lot less glary and much warmer to the two younger girls who sat across the table from her, anxiety etched on their faces.

"I mean it was pretty obvious after a while that Haley had the hots for you," she continued and pointed her fork in Brooke's direction before using it to shovel more scrambled egg into her mouth. Brooke positively beamed at hearing this and wriggled her eyebrows at Haley beside her, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there at that precise moment.

"So when did you first know for sure that your baby sister batted for the other team?" Brooke said without hesitation, making Haley shrink down even further in her chair. _Oh the sister/ girlfriend conversation is so not happening. Okay I pinched myself and their still talking. Crap. Just sit here and act dubious, yes be dubiously unaware...la la la well hello Mr Ceiling, you look very interesting today..._

Brooke noticed Haley's uncomfortable body language and placed a hand on her knee. She gave it a light squeeze to reassure her not to feel embarrassed or shy; Haley smiled at this simple act_. It's amazing how a supposedly airhead cheerleader can make me feel at perfect ease with the smallest of gestures_, Haley thought contently as a small smile graced her lips. She placed her own hand on top of Brooke's and squeezed back showing her gratitude.

"Hmmm the first time I noticed?" Taylor stopped in thought, twirling a piece of bacon on the end of her fork. A cocky grin appeared on her face, "Well it was kind of obvious when I found Haley's page of "voodoo Brooke lovin'""

"Taylor! You went down the trash to spy on me? That was private."

"Oh come on Haley it was stalker material, stalker-esque almost" Taylor said off-handishly and chewed on her bacon as Haley squirmed in her seat. Brooke just giggled as she played with a strand of her hair that had fallen between her eyes. Haley glanced at her suspiciously then realisation dawned on her as Brooke wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"You saw it too!" Haley cried in despair.

"Well how else do you think I so "conveniently" knew the words **_Baley forever?" _**Brooke explained as she played nervously with the lock of hair between her fingers, giving Haley a guilty smile. "For what it's worth honey...it really touched me, it showed how unbelievably cute you really are and how many hours you must of slaved over it with me in mind"

"Ugh, after just one night of steamy experimenting and she's already calling you honey!" Taylor said in disgust at the mushiness before her, "Forget the sick bucket, pass the sick swimming pool"

Haley made a gross face but Brooke tensed slightly, "We were not experimenting it meant a whole lot more than that, we didn't just think _"oh! The movies are good; the popcorns great, why not finish the evening off with a round of French-kiss the best friend!"_"

"Whoa, you're a tad protective of my lil Haleybub here aren't ya" It was more of a statement than a question and Brooke just stared stonily back at her. "Relax Brooke, I was joking. Just for my sake please keep the affectionate anecdotes to a minimum around me"

The two girls rolled their eyes in unison, saw each other do it and laughed. "By the way Haley, your drawing skills...oh my god!" Brooke commented as she poked at her breakfast with her fork.

Haley suddenly went from ashamed to proud in all of a second. "Well I practice...I'm not the good..." she said quietly.

"Oh listen to Ms Modest" Brooke teased elbowing Haley playfully. Haley gave her a look like "what me? Never!" and Brooke giggled, slyly letting the hand on Haley's knee travel several inches higher up her leg. Haley gave her a warning look but she didn't stop, Haley squealed when Brooke's hand suddenly scuttled up her thigh like a frantic tarantula. Brooke giggled back and poked that damn tongue out again as the two girls rested one another's heads against each other, just enjoying the connection. As Brooke's hand made another stealthy attack on Haley's shorts she punched her playfully in the ribs then leaned in closer as they both eyed the others lips.

"OKAYYYYYYYYYY, I think I'm gonna take a nice long, amnesia inducing shower" Taylor said loudly to the room getting up and putting her plate in the sink, "I think I've seen enough to disturb me for the rest of the day"

"You're just jealous no one wants to kiss youuuu" Haley teased, "Cus you smell"

"Uh huh, sure! Hence me needing the shower" Taylor replied giving her sister a sarcastic thumbs up before locking herself in the bathroom.

"Strange girl" Brooke commented as she rubbed her nose against Haley's, feeling the electrifying sensation that ran through her body just from this tiny touch from the girl next to her.

"It's hereditary I'm afraid" Haley said with a mock sad sigh. Brooke grinned and placed a small kiss on the end of Haley's nose.

"I like you strange don't ever change. There's nothing I don't love about you" Brooke gushed. "Though it really hurts when bacon comes before Brooke lovin'" she implied with a seductive look to match.

"It's not the bacon" Haley said with a chuckle, "It's the fact "she" is here" she nodded towards the sound of the shower in the distance. "Because trust me Brooke, if we were alone I'd be doing much...much more than lovin' you" She insisted hungrily giving her a lustful look.

"Oh really..." Brooke replied shortly as her throat had apparently become very dry. "Well that brings us round nicely to the issue of you coming to my place today"

"I am?"

"There's no Taylor at my place"

"I am"

Brooke laughed at Haley's eager response and pecked her briefly on the lips before getting up and adding her own plate to the sink with Taylor's. Haley followed suit and watched Brooke saunter down the hallway to her room. Having a sudden wicked idea she crept up to Brooke and sighed, "So many clothes and so little time to put them on who could possibly help me" she stopped and watched for Brooke's reaction, "Ah well I guess I'll just have to stand around in the nude till I find something decent to wear" she said innocently and skipped off to her room.

"Ah, you evil tease" Brooke said chasing after her and slapping her ass when she caught up with her. Haley gasped and then pounced on a surprised Brooke, nailing her to the doorframe of her bedroom. Her mouth moved silently with hers and her tongue slid in briefly before she pulled back with a devilish grin.

Brooke pushed her back and then spun her around till they were inside and slammed the door shut, she continued spinning till Haley and her fell against the bed and they landed as a bundle of limbs. Within seconds Haley was on Brooke and the giggles returned

**-x-**

"Haleyyyyyy, hurry your cute ass up!" Brooke whined from her front door as she swung back and forward on her feet out of boredom. "It's cold out here and this...squirrel keeps looking at me" Brooke gave the squirrel a worried look, "Haley I'm scared, I swear it's giving me a shifty look."

"Aww, leave the poor squirrel alone" Haley called loudly from her room.

"Shifty squirrel"

Haley poked her head out from behind her bedroom door, "Okay, leave the "shifty" squirrel alone and be patient" she teased with a smile, "I'll be out in a minute"

"Yeah, a minute means another half hour more" Brooke mumbled sarcastically to herself and sighing deeply. She knew the language of girls very well.

"What?"

"I just said err...I couldn't possibly love you anymore" she lied, anxiously biting her lips. _Wow, note to self: HALEY HEARS ALL._

"Aww Brooky, you're so sweet" Haley gushed from the back of the house, "Five minutes tops, promise"

_I knew it..._

"What you looking at" Haley snapped at the bushy tailed rodent perched upon the wooden railing. She turned her back on it and felt something collide with her head. "Ow! Oh my god, Haley the squirrel threw a nut at me!"

"Then throw it back!" came Haley's muffled reply, "Come on you don't normally take crap like that" Brooke puffed up her chest.

"I'll give you a nut you lil furry son of a-"Brooke growled as she grabbed the squirrel and tried to crush it between her hands as it went mad. "Stop struggling you'll only take longer to die!"

"What in the world of all that is good and holy are you doing?" Taylor asked as she watched from the door. Brooke froze, turned to face her and looked quickly at the squirrel in her hands and then back at Taylor.

"Umm...I was just petting...this cute little fella" Brooke said flashing a pearly fake smile. Taylor arched an eyebrow and looked at Brooke's hands that seemed to have the rodent in a death grip.

"Really? Because it looks more like you're trying to strangle the thing to death" Taylor said in amusement. She shook her head and walked out onto the porch, "Anyway I needed to talk to you about something, about Haley" she continued as she gave Brooke a serious look.

"Oh of course", Brooke replied suddenly losing all interest in the squirrel and chucking it flying off into a snow covered automobile, "Shoot". Taylor approached her, to the point she was in Brooke's personal space.

**Oh shit the sister talk, RUN BROOKE RUNNNNNN!**

"Basically Brooke, I believe you care a great deal for the bumbling idiot I like to call my sister, and for the most part I know she feels hell of a lot for you", Brooke smiled at Taylor's words but she sensed a but coming. "But (_right on cue) _that means I'm trusting you take care of her when I'm not around or when she's with you. It might not seem like a big deal but her well being is a big deal when I'm concerned."

"Okay, well I'll do my best to hold her hand when we cross the road and make sure she doesn't take sweets from strangers" Brooke laughed. Taylor gave a humourless smile and if possible, came even closer to Brooke.

**Told you to run...**

"I'll stop beating around the...bush" Taylor began, "I am entrusting Haley with you and if you EVER cause her any harm for whatever reason, I will personally shove both those pom-poms of yours so far up your own ass you'll be sneezing them out days later" Taylor was right in Brooke's rather frightened face now.

"Clear?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes you have my word I'll never hurt her" Brooke promised with a sincere look in her eyes. "Unless...I do something sexual that hurts her then that's okay right? I mean...if its good pain...if you catch my drift...just nod if you agree no need to comment...

**Brooke, dude, seriously stop before it gets worse.**

Taylor gave her a blank look. There was a long awkward pause. "I'm just gonna say we have an understanding...and go drill the mental images out of my head" Taylor turned to go back inside but felt Brooke's hand touch her arm.

"But just so you know Taylor, if you ever hurt Haley for any reason what so ever I too will be bringing on a world of pain" Brooke told her plainly. Taylor laughed and thought she was joking. Brooke pointed a finger at her and gave her a do-I-look-like-I'm-kidding look. Taylor stopped laughing and looked a little taken aback.

"Yeah okay...I won't hurt her..."

As Taylor went back inside Haley bounded down the hall and noticed the confused expression on her sister's face. "You okay Tay?"

"Erm yeah, I think so" she muttered back, as she struggled between the gross mental images in her head and the fact her sisterly protection speech had backfired horribly. She ambled off to her room mumbling to herself as Haley watched her strangely.

"Taylor's acting weird. I mean weirder than usual" Haley commented as she met Brooke on the porch. Brooke grinned, "I put the fear of Brooke into her I think". Haley gave her a questioning look but a quick kiss from the cheerleader made her lose any train of thought.

Brooke smiled at Haley's zoned out look and hopped down the steps and trudged across the snow matted path. Haley followed her down and paused to put her mittens on as Brooke inspected their snow clones. "Sweetie, don't grope my snow boobs" Haley said lightly as if reprimanding a naughty child.

"Hmm good point. Why grope those when...I have the real deal right here!" Brooke pounced on the completely unprepared Haley and had her hands wrapped around her and fondling her jacket clad breasts. Haley screamed in alarm and broke into a giggling fit.

"Get off you horny mofo! They're mine!" Haley protested in vain as Brooke clung on and just laughed at her captive. Haley placed her hands on Brooke's and leaned her head back to whisper, "Brooke wouldn't it be easier to fondle me when we get to your's; where there's no Taylor and I'll be wearing...a...lot...less"

Brooke's eyes glazed over at the mere thought of Haley wearing very little and before she could wait for a reply Haley found herself being tugged energetically in the direction of Brooke's apartment.

**-x-**

The sound of a key jangling at the lock echoed through Brooke's home as the person outside seemed to be having trouble getting it in keyhole. There was a ruckus behind the door as some one else tried to get the key in followed by an explosion of laughter when they missed as well.

"You do remember how to open your own door right?"

"Yes, I'm not that dense! Don't give me that look, I'm not!"

"Okay, we'll do it on the count of three"

"Fineeeee"

"1...2...3!"

The door flew open and the two girls fell into the house and piled onto the floor laughing like drunken idiots. Haley got up and checked the living room for any signs of life, she returned to the hall and called, "Anyone home?"

Getting no reply she smiled and looked down at the fallen devil beneath her feet, "No Taylor" Haley stated with a twinkle in her eye.

"Now you just have to hold up your end of the deal" Brooke said sultrily as she rose to her feet and slipped her jacket off and proceeded to slowly unzip Haley's.

"And what is that exactly?" Haley asked playing innocent and giving Brooke her cutest look.

"Well, I think," Brooke began as she pulled down Haley's jacket" It had something to do with you-", she came teasingly close to Haley's lips, "-wearing no clothes"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" Haley said wriggling her eyebrows in an uncanny Brooke-like way. This was too much for the sexually frustrated cheerleader and she launched herself at Haley, her lips fused to the girl next to her, her hands roamed wildly over the contours of her body; powered by her growing lust.

Haley's mouth moved against Brooke's as if she'd been thirsty for the taste of her for years and Brooke's lips was the oasis she had been craving. Brooke moved Haley to the wall and pressed her against it as her fingers began to tug at the hem of Haley's top. Her hands simultaneously slid up the smooth toned stomach underneath and Haley gasped as she felt how cold they were from the freezing weather.

"Ah, wait...ahh god, Brooke stop a second" Haley pleaded suddenly as she began to lose herself to Brooke's ten talented digits. Brooke ceased what she had been doing, kissing Haley's neck, and looked dazedly at her. Half of her was worried she'd one something and the other half was chanting sex at the top of its lungs. _Oh please don't say this is too much for her. I wouldn't be able to control myself! I'd have to turn to frequent masturbation! Sex aids! Sneaking in her room at night and just having my wicked way with her while she sleeps! Oh please, please, please-_

Haley raised her hands in the air as if she were under arrest and showed her gloved hands. "Hmmm, I can't do much with to you with mittens on Tigger" Haley said with a soppy grin. Brooke let out a laugh or relief and rested her forehead against Haley's.

"For a minute there I thought I'd gone too far" Brooke admitted sheepishly, "And that would have sucked majorly" She and Haley laughed together and the other brunette raised Brooke's head with her now un-mittened hands.

"Hell no, if anything Brooke you're moving way to slow" Haley said in that innocent little girl tone she could do so well. It turned Brooke on more than the thought of owning the Gucci enterprise. "Now get me on that couch in there and don't stop fondling me until...well until it's my turn to fondle you!"

Brooke didn't need telling twice as she pulled Haley up and she wrapped her legs around Brooke's hips. She leant in for a kiss before Brooke whisked her into the living room with Haley yelling, "CHARGEEEEEEEEEE"

**Hey guys I just came into see what you were up to and oh, OH GOD! AHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING! FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS STOP! THINK OF THE CHILDREN, THE CHILDREN!"**

Brooke took off her shoe and threw it at the writer knocking him out cold.

Later that evening-

**When I regained consciousness**

-Brooke had told Haley she wanted to go and visit Peyton so they both set off across the snowy centre of the town to TRIC.

**I mean I am writing this thing! And she knocks me out for 5 hours! So don't blame me for you guys missing out on the hot girl-on-girl action! Hey, who threw that tomato!**

The girls walked down the white streets of Tree hill, arms linked, enjoying the serenity of the silent night above them. Stars twinkled down at them and a half-moon was visible low in the blanket of black sky. "Very romantic don't you think?" Haley mused aloud as Brooke rested her head on Haley's shoulder.

"Yeah" Brooke murmured in agreement.

**Amazing how a lifeless, crater faced, grey rock can be an object of romance. Shows how "romantic" you two are.**

"Do you need another shoe beating?" Brooke threatened.

**...No**

The thumping beat of loud music reverberated from the entrance of TRIC as the club came into view. As they approached the stairs to the club Haley noticed something strange. She could hear what she presumed to be the musical act on stage at that time in TRIC, but from what she could make out they weren't very good. If she was honest they were terrible. _Complete crap would be a better description,_ Haley thought with a bemused smile.

"Man, Peyton really needs to choose her performers a lot more carefully. It sounds like they've tied a cat to the propellers of a fan." Haley said as she cringed at the off key singing coming there way.

"Yeah...aha, she sure does" Brooke replied sounding completely unconvincing and causing Haley to give her a suspicious look.

"What are you hiding Davis..." Haley interrogated her with the same untrusting look, "You know something don't you?"

Brooke smiled but remained quiet as they began scaling the metal stairs. Haley also noticed the serious lack of people that would normally be lining up to get into the club. And then she saw it. The one thing that could install complete and utter terror within her.

Above the TRIC logo a banner had been hung up that read in bold, vibrant letters: _Karaoke Night! From six till midnight!_

"NO! Oh my god you planned this didn't you? You knew there was karaoke on tonight and you brought me here to my doom!" Haley cried in panic as she looked for any possible exit routes.

"Me? Never! How could you accuse me of such a vindictive act!" Brooke deadpanned with an evil grin. Haley gave her a cornered look and the wailing from inside the club suddenly made sense. She gave a defenceless sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if you think I'm singing in front of people, you have another thing coming" Haley huffed moodily as Brooke half dragged her through the entrance.

"Oh but I'm gonna need your support up there on the big stage Hales when we do our double act" Brooke replied coyly watching as Haley's brow dropped to form a very scary face.

"What...the...crap?"

**An hour or two and several vodkas later...**

"I_'m a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
you know you wouldn't want it any other way_, Brooke and Haley belted out at the top of their lungs as intoxication had given then enough Dutch courage to last several days.

"_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous", _Brooke sung seductively as she swung her hips to the beat of the music and gave Haley a long wink after saying the word nervous._ "And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing", _

"I_'m a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
you know you wouldn't want it any other way_,"

"_Just when you think, you got me figured out" _Haley half slurred over the microphone_, "The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me"_

The girls yelled out the chorus one last time to cheers and whoops from the audience of TRIC. As the chorus ended Brooke pulled Haley to the centre of the stage with her and began the last verse, looking straight at her as each word left her lips. "_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees", _She slid sexily down Haley's body and dropped to her knees in front of her giving the crowd a flirtatious look receiving a great deal of wolf whistles and woops. Haley blushed compulsively as Brooke tugged onto her belt and slid right back up to her feet, making as much contact with Haley as she could.

"_When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way" _Brooke sung loudly as the song came to an end and the crowd around the stage exploded with applause and whistling. Haley and Brooke hugged as they soaked in the insanity of what they had just done in front of a load of strangers and students from their school alike.

"And that was Haley and Brooke singing Alanis Morissette's I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, and they sung pretty damn well if u ask me" Peyton said through her mike and then introduced the next person to sing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that" Haley said as she held her hands to her head and laughed. Brooke slung her arm around her shoulder and smiled from ear to ear as they stepped off the stage and went over to the bar.

"You were great Hales; see wasn't so bad was it?" Haley rolled her eyes and agreed unwillingly. She rested her head down on the bars counter and sighed dreamily.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap" Haley said with a yawn and closed her eyes. The bartender smiled down at her and Brooke stroked her hair causing Haley to let out a peaceful sigh.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Peyton for a bit Okay Sweetie, I won't be long" Brooke soothed. Haley murmured "Mmkay" and drifted off further.

Brooke cocked her head at the adorableness before her and then went over to Peyton who was rifling through a stack of cds. When she saw Brooke she smiled ecstatically and scooped her into a hug. "Brooke you two were amazing! The whole girl flirting with girl was a big hit with the crowd, especially the male audience" she said derisively and Brooke laughed.

"Well Haley took some convincing and a lot of shots to get her up on that stage" Brooke said with her trademark smirk. "But she fell to the Brookinator as does everyone"

Peyton gave a loud "Ha" and crossed her arms, "Speaking of Haley…how did things go with her last night?" she asked expectantly. Brooke's giddy smile and glazed over eyes gave Peyton the answer she had hoped for. "Really?" Peyton pushed excitedly.

"Like you said…we were…amazing" Brooke said slowly giving Peyton a sly wink. Peyton hugged Brooke with joy.

"God I'm so happy for you! At last I won't have to tiptoe around what I say with you two lurverssss" Peyton teased and Brooke hit her arm playfully.

"Oh by the way this letter came for you" Peyton mentioned as she pulled a plain white envelope out of her pocket and handing it to Brooke. Brooke gave it an oblivious look over and saw that her name had been scrawled on the front in unfamiliar hand writing. "And you won't believe who dropped it off"

Brooke looked at Peyton and waited.

"Dan Scott"

Brooke was overcome with a sense of dread just by hearing those two words. The letter in her hands now presented an ominous threat to her. Nothing Dan Scott has to say is good. _But what the hell has he got to say to me?_

Suddenly Peyton looked over Brooke's shoulder and her mouth dropped almost to the floor. "Brooke I think you have to see this…."

Brooke realized Peyton was staring at the karaoke singer on stage and turned around not having a clue what was wrong. When she saw Haley singing softly up in front of everyone her heart skipped a beat and the letter was forgotten instantly_. What is she doing…?_

Brooke stood where she was and just let Haley's angelic melody take control of her as she listened like she had never listened before…

**Like superman crossed with an elephant. Ow! Brooke CD's are not throwing discs! Ow!**

"_No need to wonder why_

_Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

_'cause I wanted to fly,_

_So you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free"_

Haley staggered slightly but composed herself, locking her eyes onto Brooke and giving her a bright smile.

"_There's a will_

_There's a way_

_Sometimes words just can't explain_

_This is real_

_I'm afraid_

_I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting_

_You make me restless"_

"_You're in my heart_

_The only light that shines_

_There in the dark"_

"_'cause I wanted to fly,_

_So you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free"_

Haley was singing with all her heart now her emotions were bare to everyone in the room and every pair of eyes was watching her in silence.

"_When I was alone_

_You came around_

_When I was down_

_You pulled me through_

_And there's nothing that_

_I wouldn't do for you"_

"_'cause I wanted to fly,_

_So you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free"_

The song ended and the crowd erupted into applause as Haley took a shy bow and jumped from the stage, running up to a gob smacked Brooke. "That was…incredible"

"It was for you" Haley said above a whisper and before Brooke could comprehend it, Haley leaned up and kissed her. The crowds cheers grew tenfold and a barrage of wolf whistles came their way but Haley didn't seem to care. Peyton watched agape, grinning at her two best friends and saw the complete shock in Brooke's eyes.

"Haley, you do realize you just kissed me in front of half our year and dozens of complete strangers?" Brooke choked out as she stared wide eyed at the lunatic before her. Haley smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"You are so worth it" Haley confessed as she bit her lip and hoped Brooke wasn't mad that she'd let their secret relationship become apparent to everyone in the room. Brooke shook her head and smiled.

"You do realize we're gonna get hell at school for this? People may call us all kinds of mean names and poke us like chimps at a zoo" Brooke lectured mockingly. Haley shrugged.

"I say bring it" Haley stated as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "I'll just use those wings you gave me to fly us away from it all"

Peyton and several people nearby went "aww" as Brooke leaned in and kissed Haley, pulling her in deeply, ignoring all the eyes on them. Nothing could stop her now, not any cruel cheerleader, jerk jock or disapproving parent. Not even Dan Scott could drag her down. Whatever he had to say to her wouldn't bother her because she was stronger than he could ever imagine.

She always would be.

As long as she had Haley's close to her heart.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Why should the heart beat

**A.N: Hummina hummina what's this? An update? You know what that means...HOT LADY SEX!XD...I mean quality baleyness! Woo! Yay! partay in the hizzay. **

**Ahem, but on a more serious note sorry this chapter took a while longer than the others, I'm doing major revision cough cough for my exams and I had difficulty getting my brain to write words. So blame school and my brain for the wait. **

**And one other thing...it's possible after this chapter a lot of you are gonna hate me for what happens but just remember with out the scary moments in life, love would be pointless and less meaningful. So keep your rotten tomatoes to the end.**

**Hey! I saw you throw that Tutorgirltigger...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: for those of you who want a more interactive baley experience which I wish to provide everyone, I have included a part of the story where you are told to put on the saddest song you have. I recommend _Full of grace by Sarah McLaughlin, gets me near tears just listening to it...who shouted poof!_**

_**Anyway...it will say when you should start listening to your sad song so you'll know when the tear jerker bits coming so enjoy!**_

_**Oww! Quit with the tomatoes Jodi!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One tree hill, it's characters or any trees of any kind.**_

_**WARNING THINGY: GIRLS-SEX-BONK-BONK-RWAR-NO-LIKE-GO-AWAY-NOW!**_

**Chapter 8:**

**Why should the heart beat, when it has nothing to beat for?**

_He doesn't get to do this_, Brooke declared to herself as she slammed her car door shut and stormed towards the Scott house. She had read Dan's letter several times the night before after she left TRIC with Haley, and had reread the following morning. Each time she read it Brooke got more infuriated at the infinitively twisted and vindictive ways in which Dan Scott would stoop to tear people apart. His careless written words were each a sardonic mockery of herself and chipped her down past her perky persona, making Brooke appear like the vulnerable little girl she really was.

Basically it was making Brooke think a lot of big words she didn't know the meanings to. Which just made her angrier. So what better a way to deal with her anger issues then to confront the devil face-to-face.

**Cue the ass-kickery music **

**--Puts on sunglasses and dances to pulp fiction theme tune--**

Brooke's tightly wrapped fist pounded on the front door as she stood determinedly on the porch, her mind racing with every vicious thing she wanted to spit at Dan and that son-of-a-bitch son of his. _Now that sounded ironic_, Brooke laughed humourlessly to herself. Every memory of how much of a jerk Nathan had ever been and the very thought that he'd even got to kiss Haley made Brooke grit her teeth and pound loudly on the door again.

"I'm coming for god sake-", Brooke heard approaching the other side of the door as it suddenly opened and she was faced with a rather hazy looking Deborah Scott. "Oh Brooke, this is an unexpected visit...can I help you? Are you here to see Nathan?" she asked politely but seemed to struggle with the simple task of staying alert. _Wow, she really is a pill popper. Squinty was telling the truth,_ Brooke thought with a pang of sympathy. But a quick reminded of why she was here and Brooke lost every sympathetic thought she possessed for the Scott family.

"No. Actually I'm here to see the other asshole of this household" Brooke stated with an emotionless smile. Deborah did a double take and blinked slowly.

"Excuse me!" She replied in shock, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm Brooke Davis and if- ugh! I haven't got time for this bull crap!" Brooke cried as she pushed her way past the speechless blonde mother. She stopped halfway towards the stairs and turned to her, "Too be fair I don't blame you for resorting to medication. If I lived in a house with two intolerable jerk offs" Brooke admitted and then climbed the stairs in search of Dan's office.

Deborah watched her go with wide eyes and went to close the door but felt herself be pushed out of the way.

**Move it crack bitch**

She stumbled to the floor and fell into a drug induced stupor.

Meanwhile Brooke paced the lengthy hallway upstairs searching for Dan. She took a left and guessed he would be near the centre of the house, in the centre of pure, unadulterated evil. _Jeez, when did I start using the world unadulterated? Must be from having a hot nerd as a girlfriend,_ Brooke summarised with a dreamy smile.

**Man, you've gone softer than a mouldy peach and just as sickening. **

"Grrr, why are you even here?"

**Mutual support of course**

Brooke raises an eyebrow at the writer as she walks.

**Okay I just want to see you tell Dan off and make him look like a little bitch. Happy now?**

"Sure am, an audience to watch his humiliation is fine with me" Brooke sneered as she saw light streaming from a room beyond her and headed for it. _I mean does he really think he can intimidate me? Me, Brooke Davies the popular girl who lives on intimidating the less important students of Tree Hill? I'll show him, I'll make him wish he never sent that stupid letter in the- OH MY GOD IS REPEATEDLY KICKING THAT GUY IN THE GROIN?_

Brooke had just entered Dan's office to find him standing over a distressed man in a business suit, cowering as he was...repeatedly kicked in the groin. She watched open mouthed as the man begged for him to stop and finally Dan did. "And let that be a lesson to you for trying to borrow my stapler at work" he said firmly, pointing at the shaking man beneath him.

"But I didn't use your stapler Mr Scott, I used your fountain pen" the man reasoned.

"WHAT! You disgusting son of a bitch! Nathan, come here," Brooke started as she saw Nathan approach Dan's desk from a corner of the room. She hadn't noticed him lurking there and had the sneaking suspicion he'd been watching her the instant she'd stepped in the door way. "Mr Jefferson here will be spending the night with us. Take him to the...room with the cheap, rusty bed." Dan commanded with an evil smirk.

"No! Not that! Anything but that! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", the man screamed as Nathan dragged him off out of the room, but not before giving Brooke a look of pure unconstrained hatred. Brooke just glared back as he left and moved forward into the fire-lit room. After a moment Dan looked up from his newly seated position at his desk and gave a grunt of humour.

"So you decided to come after all" he noted with arrogant malice dripping from every syllable. Brooke just locked her gaze with his and stormed towards him, slamming her hands down on the wooden desk and glaring down at him.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're playing at sending me threatening letters out of the blue? Did you just run out of people to torment and thought I could do with some suffering?" she spat, hating her calm and collected Dan was as she yelled at him. He waited a moment to make sure she had nothing else to say and when Brooke just waited for a reply, he smiled and stood up so suddenly that Brooke took a step back.

"Tell me Brooke," he began airily as he handled a glass of whiskey, "How does the letter go again? I have a terrible memory. Could you do me the courtesy of reading it to me again?" He asked in a sickly sweet way that got under Brooke's skin and sent a shiver across her body as she fished the creased letter out of her jean pocket. She straightened it out, gave him one last hateful look and began reading the letter aloud:

"_Dear Miss Davis,_

_A situation has arisen concerning my son and you. I require you to meet me at my home so that it can be sorted out quickly, and with out any major difficulties. If you don't meet me within the next few days, I will take actions to solve the situation myself and knowing how I deal with problems it'll probably be messy. But you'd know that already. _

_I hope you consider this letter carefully because a stupid decision is going to put you and one of your close friends in serious danger._

_I don't wish for any such unpleasantries so I hope I will be seeing you shortly,_

_Dan Scott" _

Brooke finished and looked imploringly at the grinning man before her, as if waiting for her to work it out. When she remained silent he sighed in annoyance and began to pace before the fire, whisky in hand. "Well I might as well start at the beginning. What do you think connects you with Nathan?"

"The only thing that will ever connect with me and Nathan is my knee and his groin" Brooke replied sincerely. Dan gave a short laugh.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have expected a cheerleader to be able to understand a simple question; I'll try again. What person you know connects you with Nathan?" Dan said slowly as Brooke stared on, pulsating with rage at being mocked so openly. _I'm meant to be humiliating him not the other way round! Goddamn, no good, dirty mother f-_

"I'll give you a clue," Dan interrupted Brooke's angry thoughts, "It's a she...and she's your close...friend" He said as if talking to a redundant child. Brooke almost lashed out with an insult of her own but his words struck the danger bell in her head. A she...a close friend...connected to Nathan...oh god he means-

"Haley" Brooke breathed as her anger abandoned her and fear replaced it. "What do I have to do with Haley and Nathan?" Brooke asked curiously but played dumb. Dan's smile only grew wider.

"Oh I think you know, Brooke" he said quietly looking at her meaningfully, waiting for it to click in her head. _Oh. Dear. Mother. Of. God. He knows about me and Haley! Shit! This is not good...this is seriously not good..._Brooke panicked mentally as her she tried to hold back her surprise.

"At first I was just under the impression you and Haley were just good friends, as my son would have me to believe but after I went to TRIC to deliver that letter I realised that you were much, much more" Dan drifted off as his eyes glinted evilly, "You're very talented at karaoke by the way Brooke".

Brooke grit her teeth in annoyance at how slimy this man actually was and balled her fist at her side. "So what? Pretty much everyone that was there knows about us anyway, so if you were planning on blackmailing me and Haley to split up for your "precious" star son then you have another thing coming." Brooke insisted as she enjoyed the surprised look on his face as it had obviously been one of his intentions.

"Surprised? Because this is what it's all about isn't it, Nathan wanting Haley back. Well news flash asshole! She's with me now and that isn't gonna change anytime soon." Brooke yelled at Dan. "Even if you did try to blackmail us I wouldn't care, I'm not ashamed of how I feel for Haley. The whole world can know for all I care it won't change how I feel".

That grin was back on Dan's face and Brooke didn't like it. "Well well, the superficial cheerleader finally got a personality. There is a god. Never mind, there are other ways to settle this." He said dryly, moving to his desk and pulling out his cheque book. Brooke scoffed at the mere insult of bribery.

"Oh come on! You're gonna bribe the rich girl? How stupid are you? Wait don't answer I already know because you've obviously think I've been talking out of my ass. When I said me and Haley aren't gonna break up anytime soon I meant it, so you can flash the cash as much as you like but it won't change a darn thing" Brooke stated firmly as she crossed her arms for emphasise. Dan sighed casually and put the cheque book away.

Nathan sauntered back into the room and leaned by the fireplace as he watched Brooke menacingly. Brooke gave him side glance then focused back on Dan who was now standing in front of her. "It's a pity people are so good-hearted these days. You could have got yourself a new car, a better apartment maybe even a diploma since its unlikely you'll ever get one with the intelligence you possess." Nathan laughed from across the room and Dan sneered, "But oh well, there's always option C."

"And that would be what?"

"Kill you and force Haley to go back with Nathan" the bluntness of his answer chilled Brooke to the core. She was sure she'd gone a lot paler but was determined to keep her resolve.

"Heck, works for me!" Nathan butted in as he leered at Brooke.

"Oh I bet it does "big man"," Brooke replied mockingly. "Couldn't hold onto to her the first time so you force her to come back to you. Bravo Nathan, you're the number one stud in town!" she finished sarcastically, clapping slowly. Nathan gave her a dirty look as she turned from one Scott to another, "And kill me? Pleaseeeeee. I think people will notice if the queen of Tree Hill High mysteriously vanishes."

Nathan gave a snort of laughter and shook his head, "You don't get it do you Brooke, Dan's not just your average asshole jerk. Show her Dad". Brooke was confused and looked uneasily at his father. Dan grinned sadistically as he rolled up his sleeves causing Brooke to step back again out of fear. As she scanned the room for the quickest exit just incase; she saw a large, fluffy cat prowl into the room and settle on a chair near the fire. Dan settled his eyes on the cat and then raised his gaze to meet the brunette's.

**Brooke...**

"You know when I was a child, they made a movie about me" Dan began as he stared intently at Brooke, "I believe they called it...The Omen"

**...I think this is when you start running, screaming for your life...**

In the blink of an eye his hand shot towards the cat and it exploded with so much force that flaming bits of feline fur were sent all over the room. Brooke stared in horror at the blood soaked, ignited chair and back to a devilishly pleased Dan.

"NO! MR TINKELTITS!" Nathan cried as he obviously hadn't expected the cat to be exploderised too.

"W-what the h-hell are you?" Brooke stammered feeling sick.

"I am and always will be your worst nightmare if you get in my way" Dan assured her as a reddish glint reflected in his unblinking eyes. "If Nathan informs me you're still together with Haley by the end of next Wednesday, you won't see Thursday."

**...now with the running. Like NOW!**

Brooke starred disbelieving between the two Scott's. This was madness. It couldn't be happening; it was like some dark, unreal dream. Brooke took a deep breath and summoned her ebbing courage, "I won't leave her, I'll die for her if I have to but I WON'T leave her" Brooke insisted as emotion poured from her and a single, silent tear trickled lonely down her cheek. Dan shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Well I guess you better start planning your funeral arrangements soon" he said softly and grinned widely as Brooke turned and took off out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

She never looked back once as she sped off in her bug. But the whole car journey back she could have sworn she was being watched.

**-x-**

"Brooke...Brookeeee...Brookey, woo hoo anybody home?" Brooke snapped out of her daydream and gave a small shudder as the memories of last Thursday resurfaced. It was only the concerned face of Haley James hovering in front of her that made the unpleasant thoughts wash away. Haley cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Rejoining the living are we Sweetie?" she teased as Brooke slowly adjusted to reality. Reality turned out to be a classroom.

_Ugh...thinking of demonic Dan would be more enjoyable than this...wait, I take that back,_ Brooke thought as she suddenly felt sick. _He really meant it when he said he was going to kill me. There wasn't a trace of remorse or mercy in his voice, that sick, twisted b-_

"Uh oh she's flat-lining on me again! Quick get the resuscitators, clear!" Haley's voice cut through her thoughts again as she put her fists to Brooke's chest and made a "baddum" sound as if sending volts of electricity into her. Brooke laughed and shook her head clear of any lingering thoughts.

"Sorry Hales, baby, crap on the brain" Brooke confessed as she stretched and eyed Haley's hands still against her chest. Brooke raised an eyebrow and smirked, causing

Haley to withdraw them in a shy manner.

"I've noticed. This isn't exactly the first time you've zoned out on me Brooke, you've been like this since that night at TRIC" Haley asked with real concern, placing a hand on her girlfriend's arm. She hesitated then softly said, "Is there something on your mind Tigger? Whatever it is you can tell me you know that right? You don't have to keep anything from me."

Brooke gave her a small smile and thanked god she'd gotten such a great girlfriend. She wanted to tell her she really did but how could she tell Haley what Dan said? _"Hey Hales, great news! Dan wants you to get back with Nathan, your ex-husband, or he's gonna kill me and make it look like an accident. I'll crack out the champagne and you get the glasses!"_

But Haley was right, she had been zoning out for the past week. Since reading the letter and confronting Dan, horrific thoughts of what could happen to her plagued her endlessly. The idea of leaving Haley alone and distraught tore savagely at her insides and only briefly did she consider letting Nathan have Haley. She'd thought about it for all of two minutes then spent ten minutes laughing at the ridiculousness of the idea. _Get her back? In his deepest, deluded dreams._

As Brooke had fret over her predicament the snow had fallen to the sun once more and by Friday the radio greeted them with the news that all schools and commercial businesses were reopen. The weekend had been a short reprieve with Haley, where she could spend what she hoped wouldn't be her last few heavenly days with her. Returning to school had provided no distraction, no illusion to the approaching disaster and accumulating fear within her. And today of all days Brooke had a reason to be fearful.

It was Wednesday. And it was pretty clear she hadn't sent Haley to dumpsville. No way in hell was that happening, her relationship with this amazing girl had jus begun and it wasn't going to be short lived.

**No siree Bob **

And it seemed apparent that the rest of the school had accepted this too. Since the unquestionably queer events of TRIC hadn't gone unnoticed, they had spread through the school like wild fire. Rumours surfaced of if it just being a fling and Brooke was stringing the tutor girl on for her own amusement and pleasure. But they were quickly extinguished when the entire student body witnessed the raw passion that seemed to flow between them when ever they kissed or cuddled in the corridors, flirted teasingly with each other against the lockers or just the simple fact that they were apparently inseparable.

So the school accepted the new status of their queen and Haley became the, erm...queen by her side...yeah.

**Her princess? Mistress? Sugar mama? I don't know whatever!**

Of course there were the select few who saw this turn of events in Brooke's social life as an abomination. Cue half of Tree hill high's cheerleaders. Among them, Theresa, Rachel and a few other dim witted pom-pom pushers turned their noses up at Brooke and Haley's relationship. It had thrown the cheerleading squad into chaos as they were split down the middle; those with Brooke and those against. She was yet to be thrown from the squad but that didn't mean it hadn't been tried.

Apart from that, the rest of the school hadn't teased, joked or even dared slander either of the loved up pair. Mostly due to the fact that they knew Brooke would harm them more severely than a 900 pound grizzly bear with rabies. And a bazooka. But the strangest thing was that a lot of the students found their relationship...cute. Although many boys had had one of their greatest fantasies brought to life they respected the two of them. It was all rather surreal...

**Too good to be true! Something must surely go wrong! Oh right, you're gonna die, YAY!**

"What!" Haley asked obliviously. Brooke's eyes bugged and she quickly straightened up.

"Oh ignore him; he's always talking out his ass with his lies. LIES I TELL YOU!" Brooke yelled in a panicky tone then gave an unconvincing laugh. She shot her hand up as if stretching again and felt it collide with something.

**OW! MAH NOHSE!**

Satisfied with the crunching sound on impact, Brooke beamed at Haley and gave the hand on her arm a reassuring squeeze, "Nothings wrong Hales, it's just...school stuff. My work load is like huge!" she lied, hoping it was a convincing lie. Thankfully Haley seemed satisfied with her answer and smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. Brooke responded instantly but then tensed. She stopped leaning in much to Haley's surprise and gave her a put down look. "Is it just me...or do you feel like we're being watched?"

Haley gave her a puzzled look then suddenly feeling the same eerie sense they both turned simultaneously to look across the classroom. Beyond the many empty seats sat someone they both didn't want to see. Brooke and Haley let out a collective sigh. "Dim, avert your pervy eyes before I gouge them out through the back of your thick head" Brooke said irritably.

Unfortunately there had been one other nuisance to Brooke and Haley apart from the mutinous cheerleaders. And that nuisance came in the form of Tim. He never spoke ill of their relationship, on the contrary he seemed more pleased about it than half the school put together. It was Tim's over-enthusiastic "negative" behaviour when he was near them that bothered them so much. At that moment in time he was staring slack-jawed at the them, waiting for their lips to meet. He was even chanting: "Kiss, kiss, kiss" under his breath in a very distressing away that made the girls cringe.

Brooke scanned the rest of the classroom and realised most of the class was gone. The clock above the door confirmed that it was lunch period and her English lesson was over. "Hey Hales you coulda told me the lesson had finished" Brooke said a little peeved as she turned to Haley. Haley just grinned innocently.

"But you looked so peaceful in dream land," Haley giggled as she avoided Brooke's hand that tried to swat her, "Hey! I did try to snap you out of it and I do have your attention now, so why don't we make our way to the cafeteria".

"Okay, fair enough you're forgiven" Brooke said with mock exasperation. Haley laughed as they got up from their desks, lifted their bags and headed for the door.

"Prove it" Haley said audaciously, "That I'm forgiven", she added when Brooke didn't catch on. The taller brunette's grin matched her girlfriend's effortlessly as she closed in on her lips. Stopping briefly she saw Tim gaping at them again and put her hand up to cover their mouths as she kissed Haley deeply.

"Aw, come on guys! I just wanna see you do it once!" Tim moaned from his viewing position. As Brooke pulled back from Haley she rolled her eyes. Slipping her hand within Haley's, she turned to Tim and gave him a pitying smile.

"Just look at porn like all the other guys Dim" she sighed making Haley laugh as she leant her head against Brooke's shoulder.

"But why? You two are so much hotter than porn, you're like...real porn!" he whined pathetically. Brooke looked sideways at Haley who raised an unamused eyebrow. Turning back to face Tim again she shot a fiery look his way.

"Because Dim, the girls in those magazines won't beat you to death with your own torn off limbs if you dare stare at them again. Compendia?" Brooke stated before swaggering out of the door with Haley by her side.

Tim sat deflated in his chair and scratched his head in thought of what the hell Brooke had just said. _She did say the word porn...that was hot._

**...And then Tim was attacked by a 900 pound grizzly bear with rabies. And a bazooka.**

"NOT AGAIN! ARGHHHH MY IBLEUM, I NEED THAT TO LIVE!"

**-x-**

"Why does the school cafeteria food seem to get worse each week? Was it because we got five days off for snow, is it a huge conspiracy to make us catch up on the suffering we didn't get to endure" Haley complained as she walked hand in hand with Brooke, leaving the lunch area behind them as they paced the corridor. Brooke was smiling in amusement at Haley's cute grumbling and squeezed her hand subconsciously.

"What, do my ears not deceive me? The Haley James is bad mouthing the school? What has the world come to!" Brooke said dramatically making Haley smile and roll her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just saying when I ate that Mac and cheese I was pretty sure it was talking back to me" Haley stated with a shrug. Brooke laughed and bashed her shoulder lightly against the other brunette's in an affectionate way. Suddenly she spun Haley around and pinned her to the nearest set of lockers. Haley gazed innocently up at Brooke, not even caring about the guy taking his books out of his locker beside them.

"Move it point Dexter, we're busy" Brooke spoke curtly and he was gone in less than two seconds, hurrying down the hall. "Now...where were we?" she continued huskily, her eyes flickering as they locked hungrily on Haley's lips then up to those mesmerising hazel orbs. As she closed in, her lips millimetres from Haley's own, it was a single voice that cut crisply through the buzz of the other students that froze Brooke to the spot.

"Tigger?" Haley asked noticing the tension radiating from Brooke, "Honey, what's wrong?" The cheerleader turned her head slowly in the direction of the voice and when her worst fears confirmed she took in sharp breath. It was him. He was in the school. Dan Scott. He was talking calmly with Whitey obviously about something basketball related. _How convenient he has to have a chat with the basketball coach on the same day he threatened to kill me! Convenient I think not..._Brooke thought bitterly.

And then he did something that made her want to throw up on the spot. Out of the blue he looked straight at her, saw Haley, saw the intimate position they were in and slowly, oh so slowly his eyes met hers. And then he smiled. It happened all in a few seconds as Dan was already conversing animatedly with Whitey again, but it was like slow motion to Brooke. Her heart was beating inside her head and the butterflies in her stomach were sending her one clear message: _Flee, FLEE!_

"Brooke you're zoning out again" Haley said with a mixture of concern and irritation. She really wanted to know what was on the girl's mind and she hated the feeling that Brooke felt she couldn't tell her. She shook Brooke's shoulder gently and called her name resulting in her spinning around so fast her neck cricked. "What is up with you Brooke just please tell me" Haley said with a note of pleading. Brooke stared back vacantly, unable to form coherent thoughts as her mind was in overdrive. _I...have...to get out of here._

"I-er...I don't feel too well, I guess you were right about the school poisoning the cafeteria meals." Brooke put replied giving a very brief smile, "I think I need to go home, I can't deal with another lesson."

"Are you sure? You don't want to see the school nurse first?" Haley asked genuinely concerned as Brooke had stopped pinning her and seem very distressed. "Why don't we go out to the courtyard and get some fresh air. It might help.". Brooke considered this and looked back over to where Dan Scott stood.

"Sure let's go. Anywhere but here" Brooke agreed and practically dragged Haley to the courtyard herself. A wave of fear rippled down her body as they passed Dan and Whitey, she didn't even have to turn around to know he was watching her closely.

**LIL**

The courtyard presented a much more welcoming environment than inside the school with Dan. The sky was blue and cloudless, letting the sun warm everything in sight. Brooke sighed deeply as the sun did just that to her, helping her push back her fears and worries. It was almost as good as a kiss from Haley. But not that good. They spotted Peyton and Lucas eating together on one of the shaded benches nearby and decided to go join them.

Brooke plonked herself down opposite Peyton and Haley doing ditto with Lucas. Peyton looked up from her lunch and smiled at the couple whereas Lucas became very interested in the contents of his food tray. He'd been like this since he found out about their relationship, which hadn't been when he heard whispers in the corridors of Brooke turning gay and with none other than the nerdy tutor Haley James. It was only when he saw Haley and Brooke strolling leisurely down the hall on Monday morning, hand in hand looking like the new Brad and Jen that it hit him. The rumours were true.

Haley frowned when Lucas wouldn't even acknowledge she was sitting in front of him, but she could see the inner conflict going on in his head. On one side she was his oldest and best friend but on the other hand she had taken the girl he loved right out from under his nose.

Brooke noticed the tense silence overwhelming the four of them and glanced over to Lucas quickly to feel a stab of guilt. It had been her after all who had led him on and even had strong feelings for him only more than a week ago, then just as things between them seemed to be heading for a brighter horizon-CRASH BOOM explosion sounds. BROOKES TURNED GAY! AND WITH NONE OTHER THAN HALEY. Brooke was just thankful he wasn't a jerk or he would have been a lot less quiet.

"So...how's stuff guys?" Peyton asked attempting to break the tension, glancing between Haley and Brooke.

Brooke let out a dry laugh and looked at the blonde, "Stuff, as you so finely put it is eerily okay...I mean apart from Theresa and Rachel and the rest of the retard posse, but hey" Brooke said indifferently. Brooke then thought of Dan and frowned, not going unnoticed by Peyton.

She decided to let it slide, "Well I never expected that lot to accept your news with hugs and kisses" Peyton said with a note of bitterness, "What caught me off guard is that you lil Brooke fan club is really now a fan club" Peyton said laughing.

"Huh?" This was news to Brooke.

"Didn't you know?" the blonde replied in amusement, "Some of the lower grade girls have created the official Brooke and Haley "GAY IS THE WAY" fan club". Brooke did I double take and blinked as Peyton smirked and shrugged her shoulders when Brooke raised an eyebrow.

**Hey, who knows they might start up a YMCA in your name Brooke.**

All three girls burst out laughing but stopped hastily when Lucas' jaw tensed and he stood up to leave. "Tray" he muttered indicating he was taking his food tray back to the cafeteria. As he left briskly Haley watched with a guilty consciousness and decided she needed to talk to him and get everything out in the open.

"Hey, guys, I'm just gonna catch up with Lucas" Haley said glancing at Brooke who gave her a concerned look. "I'll be fine" Haley assured her before kissing her briefly on the lips and walking off to confront Lucas. Brooke observed her go with a glazed over eyes and found Peyton mocking the look on her face when she turned around.

"You two are just the cutest," Peyton gushed in a sickly sweet tone. Brooke just scoffed but her cheeks turned a light shade of red that not even the sun could hide. "And don't think I haven't noticed the increase in "tutor sessions" you two have been having," Peyton pointed with a shit eating grin. "More like make out sessions you pair of library hussies!"

Brooke slapped her arm lightly and stuck her tongue out, "Jealous much? And for your information Haley is still tutoring me...even if it's not in the school syllabus...it's still very educational." Brooke finished with a cheeky grin. Peyton just scrunched up her face and put a finger down her throat and made fake gagging noises.

Brooke gave her a death glare.

"Heh...kidding...it's cute, it's cute!" Peyton blurted in fear of her life. "Just don't stab me with your hair brush". Brooke laughed and then sighed. _Stabbing people remind me of Dan...If I'm gonna tell someone it might as well be Blondie, she's good with these kinds of situations. The dramatic, crazy situations...that involve homicidal demon dads. Hmmm._

Brooke let out a steady breath and then looked determinedly at Peyton and said, "Sawyer...I've got some bad news. Make sure your buckled down this a lot to take in"

**-x-**

Lucas trudged gloomily from the cafeteria, hands in his pockets and his brow scrunched in frustration. He kicked out at a soda can in his path and watched it skip down the concrete and collide with the foot of Haley. Lucas groaned mentally and felt a knot in his stomach when he saw the conflicting look of anxiety on her face.

She shuffled her feet awkwardly beneath her as she willed the words she desperately wanted to say to Lucas. Haley locked eyes reluctantly with her oldest friend and she realised it wasn't anger reflecting from his eyes. It was sadness. "Lucas...I know all this must have hit you pretty hard but believe me it none of it was planned, it just happened...okay maybe with some help from my nosey sister but everything else was a total fluke"

"So you're telling me that not once did you want to be with her?" Lucas replied bluntly, giving Haley a "I-dare-you-to-deny-it" look. The way Haley gulped like a fish desperate for air was the only reply Lucas needed as he made a dismissive sound and walked past her. Haley called after him but he didn't stop so she went after him and stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Look Squinty," Haley began, irritation apparent in her voice as Lucas stared at her like a cornered rabbit. "I can't help how I feel for her okay? I didn't wake up one morning and think "ooh! What would be the best way to screw up Lucas' love life". Yes I admit I wanted to be with her, heck I dreamed of being with that amazing girl. Do you know how hard that was for me? To suddenly have such strong feelings for one of my best friends who just happened to be a girl. Do you have any damn clue how confused I felt, how much of a freak I thought I was night after night?"

"Hale-

Lucas was cut off by Haley as he saw tears brimming at her eyes; she obviously hadn't told anyone this before. "When she told me she felt the same...it was...like I could finally feel normal again. Because if Brooke felt the same then I wasn't by myself and it wasn't a one sided crush. I know you were in love with her Lucas; it was one of the reasons I tried to ignore how I felt every time we were close. I never wanted to hurt you; neither did Brooke for that matter. So please don't hate us for this Luke, because we need you to be okay with this too."

Lucas starred at her for what felt like an hour and then to Haley's astonishment he smiled. "Hales, I don't hate you or even Brooke for making me feel I had a chance. I could never hate you, not even if you became a basketball superstar and got into the NBA." Haley laughed and relaxed as all the tension in Lucas seemed to evaporate. They began to walk down a path that lead to the front of the school and Lucas sighed thoughtfully. "You know its funny when you really love someone, like I loved Brooke; you notice every detail about them. The way they move, the sound of their laughter, even the people they can't take their eyes off", Lucas looked at Haley meaningfully and she blushed.

"I always had my suspicions she might just have a crush on you or something, she'd talk about you a lot. If you'd had a bad day or you'd told her a funny joke Brooke would be babbling on about it to me. There were times I'd even get jealous but I felt stupid because the idea of her...loving you, it didn't seem possible" Lucas stopped to survey the car park with its collection of cars, glimmering in the sunlight. Haley was trying her best not to whoop loudly and say_, "Ha! In you're face bitch she wanted me all along!"_, somehow it seemed inappropriate.

"But now," Lucas continued, snapping Haley out of her private victory moment, "now I can see she really does...love you". Haley smiled bashfully and gave Lucas a warm hug.

"Thank you Lucas, I'm so happy you're okay with all this" Haley simpered and Lucas smiled back and shrugged.

"I wouldn't wanna get in the way of your happine-", He stopped as something caught his in the parking lot. He squinted and said, "Who the hell is that next to Brooke's car?" Haley followed his gaze and she tensed when she saw someone obviously trying to break into Brooke's bug.

"Hey!" Haley shouted before even thinking. She ran out into the lot followed closely by Lucas and yelled again, "Hey asshole, get the hell away from my girlfriend's car". _God it feels good to say that. My girlfriend's car! Grrr_, Haley thought as adrenaline pumped through her veins. The would be thief turned startled, his face indistinguishable because of the hood that cloaked his head and baseball cap underneath that shadowed his features. Realising he had been caught in the act he sprinted off towards the school exit as Haley and Lucas arrived beside Brooke's car. Lucas attempted to chase after the unknown assailant but he was already out of sight.

"When the hell did car thieves start getting past the school security?" Lucas asked in disbelief as he panted for breath. "And out of all the sports cars he could have had his pick from he chose a bug". Lucas' confused expression matched Haley's perfectly.

"I know it's weird. Fucked up world man" Haley quipped. Lucas' eyes bugged at hearing Haley swear so palpably. She noticed his shock and shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess it's the adrenaline rush of protecting my girlfriend's property". _Mine, mine, mine!_

"I see...so I guess you play the role of the overprotective butch girl in this relationship" Lucas teased with a smirk that was soon wiped off his face when Haley thumped him in the arm. "Ow, I was joking, you resemble nothing of a man-like Harley rider."

"Good" Haley said sternly but had difficulty forcing her smile back. "I think you should go back and tell Brooke about this, you know how much she loves this thing. I'll wait here and check nothings been damaged and make sure that creep doesn't come back." Lucas looked a bit worried about leaving her by herself. "Don't worry Luke, I'm sure my "butchness" will keep me safe from anymore big, scary criminals" she deadpanned. Lucas laughed and shook his head as he jogged off to get Brooke.

Haley watched him go with a smile and turned back to Brooke's beloved bug to begin looking for any noticeable scratches or dents.

I **think you'd look good on a Harley.**

"You think?"

**Yeah. Naked of course.**

"Of course"

**-x-**

"So your telling me today's the day he said he would-", Peyton made a stabbing motion in the air, "-you?". Brooke nodded solemnly and sunk gloomily on to the table, burying her head in her arms. Peyton let out a low whistle and looked at Brooke's troubled form thoughtfully. "Now that's beef"

Brooke sat up and stared at her friend incredulously. "Beef! Peyton's he threatened to kill me and knowing how he is he probably will" Brooke said defeated.

"But come on Brooke, he can't get away with daylight murder" Peyton exclaimed trying to calm the cheerleader. Brooke gave her a haunted look and shuddered slightly.

"You don't understand Pey, he's not...human" Brooke whispered making Peyton roll her eyes; she hadn't believed her the first time Brooke had told her Dan Scott was some kind of demon automobile trader. "You can be as sceptical as you like Peyton but I know what I saw. Believe me after you see a cat explode the image kinda lives with you"

"Okay, lets presume Dan is the devil himself, as uncanny as that sounds. Why the hell would he go to such trouble to kill you just to leave Haley alone and vulnerable for Nathan?"

"Because Dan Scott's a crazy son of a bitch I tell you! Crazy!" Brooke cried banging her fist on the table in frustration. Peyton gave her look like she thought she was the crazy one.

"Someone must be talking about me, my ears are burning." came a cold voice from behind Brooke that froze her to the bench she sat on. Even Peyton paled when the form of Dan Scott approached their table. He sighed contentedly as he observed the clear blue sky. "Such a lovely day for horrific murder don't you think?" Brooke just knew he was smirking with out evening looking up.

"Leave her alone" Peyton said through gritted teeth. Dan let out a harsh laugh.

"Or what goldilocks? Shouldn't you be at home drawing sad puppies or something?" he said just as harshly making Peyton's face go from white to scarlet with rage. "Budge over", he instructed as Peyton felt herself be moved along her bench by unseen forces. It was safe to say she wasn't a sceptic anymore. Dan sat down where Peyton had previously been and adjusted his tie in a business like fashion before setting his sights on the brunette in front of him.

"So Brooke," he began with sadistic smirk, "How've you been since our last meeting? How's your love life?" When Brooke didn't reply he continued, "Because from what I saw earlier you and Miss James seem be doing awfully well despite my clear warning of what would happen to you if you continued to see her" Brooke slowly looked up at Dan and forced herself to not back down.

"Fine, bring it bitch" Brooke spat. Dan blinked slightly as Brooke gave a long hard stare. "You wanna do this lets do this. Come on you big freak asshole, do your worst in front of everyone here" she said loudly hoping to create a scene_. If I die I'm gonna make sure as many people as possible see the scumbag who ended me,_ she thought viciously.

Dan scoffed and then stood up so quickly Brooke jumped despite herself. "Your courage is admirable Brooke. It appears Haley as rubbed off well on you"

"This isn't courage, this is devotion. I'll die for Haley rather than leave her, she's everything I ever wanted and if Nathan wants to play the sore loser and cry to daddy then so be it. Like I said, do your worst. Kill me, kick me to death, heck, torture me for a day or two if it takes to your liking. It won't make a scrap of difference so you can fuck off back to the hell hole you crawled out of"

The seconds dragged by like nails on a board in the silence that followed. It was a staring competition between Brooke Davis and Dan Scott, neither willing to back off. And then Dan smiled and finally blinked, "You have no idea how damn lucky you are" he said through a clenched jaw.

"Huh?" Brooke asked stupidly.

"It amazes me how often teenagers change their mind" Dan said casually as he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a letter. "It seems Nathan never knows what the hell he wants but at least now he can focus on his future." He sighed as he dropped the letter in front of Brooke. "I think you'll find his new decision a lot fairer for everyone...well from my point of view..." he drifted off and a cruel smirk graced his lips.

Brooke fingered the letter apprehensively but when she looked back up Dan was gone and Peyton looked like she was recovering from the whole ordeal. "What the hell was that about?" the blonde asked in a shaky voice.

"I seriously have no clue. But here's guessing the letter answers everything", Brooke replied giving the blank envelope a grave look_. I'm really beginning to hate getting mail... _She quickly opened it and slid out a piece of A4 paper that had been folded in half. Brooke flipped it open and her eyes zoomed across the paper as she read the one sentence message. After a moment of confusion, Brooke's clasped her hand to her mouth in horror and dropped the note to the table as she stood suddenly. She stumbled over the bench and began to hyperventilate as she spun wildly around as if searching for something. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?"

As passing students watched the queen of Tree Hill high lose her sanity, Peyton picked up the note and read the scratchy hand writing once:

_If I can't have her no one will,_

_Nathan_

Lucas appeared beside the blonde and noticed Brooke having a mental breakdown. "Is she...okay?" he asked concerned to which Peyton showed him the note and said nothing, she was speechless. Lucas raised an eyebrow at the message scrawled on it and glanced at a pale looking Peyton. Before he could ask what it meant Brooke grabbed him by the shoulders, "Where is she!" When he stared at her blankly, she shook him violently. "Where. Is. She?"

"Who?" Lucas asked in bewilderment.

"Haley!"

As realisation dawned on Lucas his eyes widened, "She's at the parking lot, some guy was trying to take your car-" But Brooke was already pushing past people as she headed for the parking lot. Lucas and Peyton ran after her as she took off her heels to run faster.

**-x-**

_What kind of thief opens the car door but doesn't steal the car?_ Haley thought in amazement of how stupid the creep had been. She pulled the car door open as far as it would go and leaned in to check that nothing had been taken. _Radio: check, my packet of M&M's: check, used tissue-yuck: double check._

**-x_-_**

Brooke burst through a crowd of students making them cry out in shock. But she didn't care if she had lost all her dignity as she ran barefoot across the school grounds shouting wildly, nothing mattered apart from Haley, screw her high school status.A stitch flared up in her side but she kept running, she wouldn't let anything happen to Haley. She swore to herself as her foot caught and she tumbled to the ground unceremoniously.

Peyton reached down to help Brooke to her feet as Lucas sprinted past both of them, his legs pumping away furiously.

**-x-**

When the contents of the glove compartment were still intact, Haley got up with a groan and got out of the car. As she brushed herself down she could have sworn she heard a faint bleeping sound coming from the car. She examined the whole interior and saw know owner to the strange sound. _Must be an alarm for when the doors are left open..._

As she began to close the door she heard her name being called in the distance. Haley turned to find Lucas sprinting across the school lawns towards her as Brooke appeared from behind one of the brick buildings, much further behind. _Wow, look at her pop those crazy legs. She really does love this car, _Haley thought fondly. Lucas was now yelling at the top of his lungs but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "Lucas slow down I'm fine!" Haley shouted with a laugh.

Haley slammed the car door shut.

It all happened in slow motion. The door closed, Lucas reached Haley, grabbed hold of her and spun her away from the car, and then there was a flash. A deafening roar ripped through the still autumn air as Haley and Lucas disappeared in an inferno of black smoke and fire; Brooke's car exploded into a contorted fireball. The force of the explosion flung the metal fencingaround the parking lotoutwards, bending it into unrecognisable shapes and sending chunks of earth flying through the air.

Shards of metal and debris rained from the sky as screams echoed throughout the school and car alarms went off adding to theterror and confusion. The car next to Brooke's had been thrown carelessly into the air and smashed down onto a red mustang, its windows shattering. Brooke was thrown hard to the ground along with Peyton as her ears rung painfully. She groaned and slowly staggered to her feet, unaware of what had just happened.

As images came into focus she saw the twisted remains of her cherished bug as flames licked its carcass and flumes of smoke rose into the air. And then, just a few feet away from the burning wreckage, lay the crumbled and burnt form of Lucas. His arm draped protectively over Haley as she lay broken and silent.

_If I can't have her no one will._

Brooke's heart lurched excruciatingly as her world shattered into a million pieces, and then she found her voice.

"HAAAAAAALEEEYYYYYYY!"

**LIL**

**Okay, if you have your sad song start listening now...**

The ambulance's journey to the hospital had been one big, senseless blur. It was only when they arrived and Brooke stared down at Haley's limp, motionless body on the stretcher as it was wheeled in by the paramedics., that Brooke's heart began to slowly tear apart. Brooke couldn't hear what they were telling the nurses. The only sound she heard was her heart thumping erratically in her ears, her eyes transfixed in horror at the cuts that riddled Haley's face and arms.

She felt sick to her stomach at seeing someone so beautiful so scarred. Brooke held Haley's hand tightly, squeezing it from time to time in hope Haley's eyes would open. Brooke hadn't realised how much she loved to see the light in her eyes until she was refused this simple pleasure. _Please wake up...Haley wake up...please...please_, Brooke pleaded silently, desperate for one last view of those amazing hazel eyes and that adorable smile. "Please..."

As the stretcher turned down a narrow corridor lined with dozens of patient rooms Brooke found herself being pulled away from Haley as her fingers slipped lifelessly from her hand. "Excuse me miss, you'll have to wait here and let the doctors do their job" a young female nurse told Brooke, leading her to a row of seats against the wall opposite the room Haley was being put in. She let herself fall into the seat, watching numbly as doctors and nurses bustled around Haley's bed.

The female nurse kneeled beside Brooke and placed a sympathetic hand on hers. "I know this must be a very hard time for you right now, but it's necessary I ask you a few questions. Are you okay with that?" Brooke nodded slowly her eyes focused on the room opposite her.

"What's her name?"

"Haley James" Brooke replied quietly as she began to choke up.

"Her age?"

"Seventeen", she said monotonously, a reminder of how young she was and how pointless her death would be. Brooke's eyes began to water so she shut them to hold back the tears that so badly wanted to fall.

"Do you know if she's had any serious ailments in the past 72 hours?"

Brooke resisted saying "the love bug" as all humour was lost on her. She shook her head no.

"Thank you, I'll inform you when you of her condition as soon as i can" the nurse said softly before walking away. Brooke's eyes were still closed and as she sat alone she finally let the tears fall. They cascaded down her cheeks and dropped soundlessly to the floor. She raised her hands to her face and a sob racked her body as she tried to take a deep breathe. Brooke cried into her hands, the darkness they provided becoming her only reprieve from the certain heartache beyond them.

She felt someone sit beside her and let her hands drop slightly to peer through tear sodden eyes at them. It was an uncharacteristically antsy Taylor with red eyes and dishevelled hair. Taylor didn't look directly at Brooke; she was tapping her foot anxiously on the floor and letting out ragged breaths. "Peyton told me why this happened, Brooke" Taylor said, not caring when her voice cracked. "Why didn't you tell Haley he threatened you?"

Brooke stared at her completely wordless. Her bottom jaw moved up and down but she had no explanation. "I'm sure you had your reasons not to, but I want you to understand this very carefully Brooke. I blame you for what happened to her, if she dies I will never forgive you. Never."

Taylor got up and walked off down the corridor of rooms, her hands wrapped around herself. Brooke's lip trembled slightly as she watched one of the most important people in Haley's life turn their back on her. _Why did everything have to come to this?_

**Shizzle this hopzilllal be white**

"Shut. Up"

**Oh cheer up Brooke you're acting as if someone's died! Come on dance with me you'll feel better.**

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brooke shrieked, completely losing her rag and punching the wall nearest her. She kept thumping it till the pain in her hand was numb and she hadn't the strength to carry on.

She leant her forehead against the wall and her tears continued to trickle down her face as her sobs grew louder and her body shook with misery "Why?" She sobbed, "Why can't I have her? Am I not allowed what I want? Am I not allowed to be happy!" Brooke cried out loud. She got no reply, so Brooke surrendered to her dying heart and let the torrent of painful tears fall silently.

Peyton trudged towards Brooke, her feet like weights an emptiness in her chest that made it hurt to breathe. She'd followed the other ambulance with Lucas and witnessed firsthand how bad his injuries were. He'd taken most of the blast by the look of it and had sustained 2nd and 1st degree burns. _His face...oh my god his... _Peyton let out a loud shaky breath and Brooke turned to see the pained expression on her tear stained face.

Brooke rushed to her and enveloped her in an intense hug, needing to feel comfort, needing to know everything would be okay. But as she pulled back to look at Peyton she realised something was very wrong. "What is it Peyton?" Brooke asked concerned yet fearful of what the answer was. Peyton let out another shaky breath and wiped at her eyes, she sniffed loudly and forced the words to come.

"They said...t-the doctors, said...he, Lucas...saved H-haley from serious injury" she managed through stutters. "If he hadn't of g-got their in time...she would have b-been the same as he is now...or worse." She didn't have to say what she meant by worse. Brooke wiped the tears that kept falling from her friend's weary eyes with her thumb. There was something else Peyton wasn't saying and it was beginning to worry Brooke.

"What's happened Pey, tell me" Brooke tried as she searched for the answer in Peyton's bloodshot eyes. It took a moment but the dead look in her eyes slowly made it dawn on Brooke. What Peyton said next confirmed her worst fears, "They s-said h-h-is burn-ns were t-to s-severe..." Peyton stammered out as she let lot a tiny pathetic sob, "Brooke...Lucas is dead, he's d-dead and it won't stop hurting"

Brooke's chest tightened to the point she couldn't breathe. All the sounds around her became one dull hum as Peyton's words slowly registered in her head. _He's dead...he's dead because he tried to save Haley... _

People moved around her unnoticed, their voices blurred and impossible to hear. Brooke's heart was beating harder in her head, thumping away like it was about to tear at the seams. Someone pushed past her and she glanced slowly towards them. It was Taylor rushing past her to get to Haley's room. Brooke looked at Peyton and realised she was moving towards the room too her expression horrified, a hand to clasped at her open mouth. Brooke turned back to the Haley's room and saw the doctors fretting and yelling.

Brooke's sense came back with tremendous force. "She's flat lining!" one of the interns shouted as a loud whining came from one of the machines next to Haley's unconscious body. Those words cut so deep into Brooke that she feel to the floor and put out a hand to brace herself. Only hours before Haley had made it a joke to say those words just to get her attention.

She was getting her attention this time. _No..._

"No, NO! HALEY NO!" Brooke lunged towards the doorway and tried to get to Haley but was held back a burly male nurse. Brooke struggled furiously in his grip, she stamped on his foot and he let go in pain. Rushing to the angel lying on the sheets of perfect white, Brooke reached out for her hand and squeezed it pleadingly. "Haley...Haley please wake up...don't die, not now please not now" Brooke sobbed as her tears fell freely. The only reply she got were Haley's lifeless Hazel eyes staring meaninglessly up at the ceiling. That beautiful auburn now so dark and dead.

Brooke found herself being pulled away again and this time she didn't resist as Haley's pale hand slipped from her grasp. She was numb to the core, dead in that instant. She watched in the doorway as Peyton comforted her, watched a nurse lift Haley top and place the resuscitating pads on her chest. A loud whirring followed by, "Clear!" and Haley's body arched and fell to the bed. Brooke whimpered and turned away from the door, pulling out of Peyton's arms and falling to her knees ungracefully.

The whirring grew louder again, the nurse gave the signal and the sound of hundreds of volts of electricity being pumped into the one she loved came from the room with a dull thud. Brooke gagged and clutched her stomach like she was about to be sick, her body shook and trembled as she sobbed and coughed.

Brooke's hands pulled at her hair and she rocked back and forward, wishing away the day's events, wishing back the girl she needed so badly. "NOOOOO" she screamed before standing and throwing one of the chairs by the wall across the ward. Brooke cried harder and repeated the word over and over until it she was mumbling it inaudibly. Peyton wrapped her arms around her and held on even when Brooke tried to move away. Eventually she gave in and surrendered to the embrace, crying and letting out ragged breathes as she moaned Haley's name. Peyton held her tight and refused to let go, refused to let Brooke take all the pain.

Brooke starred over Peyton's shoulder watching the ordinary people go about their lives, care free and happy. Happy like she would never be again. The resuscitators thudded again and Brooke twitched involuntarily at the implications of that sound. Through her aching eyes she saw expecting mothers sitting with anxious fathers, children with cuts and bumps, bantering elderly couples and from a door on the far left, a man in a black suit.

_Dan._

Peyton felt Brooke tense in her arms and raise herself off of her shoulder. Her eyes were focused behind her and her expression was completely void of emotion. "Peyton give me your car keys" Brooke said quietly. The blonde's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why, what d-"

"Just give them to me now" Brooke snapped and Peyton obeyed as she reached into her jeans pocket and handed Brooke the keys to her black convertible. Brooke didn't even thank her and marched past her in silence.

"Brooke, where the hell are you going?" Peyton called after her in total bewilderment. Brooke stopped but didn't look back as she spoke, her voice quavering with sadness and fury, "I'm going after Dan Scott". Then she turned her head slightly so her friend could see the look of pulsating hatred in her eyes.

"And when I get to him... I'm going to murder him. Just like he murdered my Haley"

Without one last word she stormed off down the ward leaving Peyton in a stunned silence.

**End of Chapter 8**

**A.N: Avoids barrage of tomatoes HEY, HEY, HEY! Would you chill out, would you put the rotten vegetation down for one minute, please!...Thank you. Now don't worry everything will work out in the end I wouldn't be that cruel to let Haley die like that...or would I?**

**Depending on the quality and quantity of reviews I get will determine the fate of the lovely Miss James. Mwhahahahahha. Only kidding...i'm not that evil...or am I?**

**Update soon...Takes water melon to head So uncalled for...**


	9. If vengeance is sweet

**A.N: Okay I know you're all RWAR DIE BITCH DIE over the whole letting Haley die for a few seconds mumble mumble, but do not fear for all your questions will be answered in this chapter, Well okay not questions more like threatening abuse but yeah...read and I hope you all love me again! Reviews are better than threesomes with attractive people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my own delusional creations. So ner! **

**Chapter 9:**

**If vengeance is sweet, she's hit the honey pot**

_You are so dead it isn't even funny. They won't even find what's left of you...they won't even care...I'm doing a favour for the whole town, _Brookes thoughts raced through her head as she kept goading herself into what she planned to do. She revved Peyton's engine as Dan's car slipped out onto the main road. Then as he turned off to the right Brooke stepped lightly on the accelerator and followed him, keeping her lights low.

She kept behind him a fair distance as they reached the motorway, always staying two or three cars behind his. But Brooke never let him out of her sight. If she was going to do this it would be tonight; before she gave herself time to think rationally. The only rational thought Brooke had at that defining moment was the one repeating over and over in her head like a damaged recorder: _Haley shouldn't be dead._

It's what motivated Brooke, what stopped her breaking down into heart wrenching tears, what made her forget who was left for her at the hospital, cold and still. Brooke shivered slightly and turned up the radio. An acoustic heavy ballad reached her ears and Brooke relaxed into the adrenaline pumping music. _Gonna kill me a Scott, yes siree bob! _Brooke thought maliciously, pushing the accelerator further and speeding up just enough so she could see the back of Dan's corporate business car.

**-x-**

Dan drummed his fingers idly on the steering wheel as he watched the sky gradually darken above, winter making itself ever more present. Dan smiled slightly, the cold bitter weather resembling the outcome of the day_. All in a days work..._

A high pitch ringing filled broke him from his twisted observation and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He peered at the caller ID and discovered it was Nathan, sighing; Dan pressed a button and put the receiver to his ear. "Nathan, what's up?"

A muffled and panicky voice replied, yelling hysterically down the phone and not pausing for breath until Dan interrupted. "Nathan. Nathan calm down, speak slowly"

The same panicky voice but slower and clearer.

"Yes...yes I know"

A brief pause followed by a hasty question.

"There was an accident...an...explosion"

The voice begins to become inaudible as Nathan yells and curses.

"It was a mix up, it was meant for Brooke...but unfortunately Haley was the one who triggered it"

A single word uttered.

"I'm a liar? You think I wanted her to die, I told you it was for Brooke! No, no don't put the blame on me because you're love sick. To be honest I think it was an act of fate; you can get on with your life now. Forget you ever met her"

A longer pause followed by a shaky intake of breath.

"Okay...it's alright son I understand. I'll see you at home. Bye", Dan clicked the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. He smiled and shook his head, "Kids today are so gullible these days" he sighed. Then as if remembering something he pulled his cell phone back out and dialled a number.

Eventually someone answered, "It's me. Have fun putting up fireworks today did you? Well I hope you savoured the moment because I want you out of town by midnight"

"Why? Do you know who was harmed in that explosion; apart from the target I set you...Oh you don't! Funny that...should it tell you? Lucas"

"Yes, Lucas Scott. Uh know you're starting to understand why I sound so angry. Don't apologise! I don't need you're grovelling; lucky for you I sorted it all out at the hospital before it got serious. And by serious I mean I'd have to find you, kill you and hide the evidence", Dan snarled down the phone like a venomous snake.

"So get your crap and get your worthless ass out of Tree hill. Payment? Consider me not setting you alight and tearing you limb from limb your payment", Dan snapped the phone shut again and gave a snort of disbelief as he turned the car on the intersection.

"Payment, some people are so low it amazes even me"

Dan braked at a red light and sighed as the sky deepened to murky blue.

**-x-**

Brooke watched Dan stop at the light and tried to stay behind him but to her horror she realised the only way she could take left her at the front near the lights.

Right next to Dan.

Brooke hesitated for a moment but a sharp honk from behind her made her jump and she was forced to move. Slowly, Peyton's convertible edged towards the white line painted across the concrete road. As Brooke levelled with Dan's car she gulped against the hard knot in her throat and turned her head casually to the left. When she saw his content expression it every bit of sadness ebbed from her body, only to be replaced by a rage she'd never felt before. Her blood literally boiled in her veins and her nails dug into the steering wheel until her hands began to shake.

It must have been the feeling of being watched that made Dan turn to the car on his right. It took him a while to recognize the car and a few seconds to see Brooke glaring at him through the driver's window. Brooke smiled victoriously in her head as she saw the genuine look of surprise on his face.

**Yeah Danny boy, the bitch is back and she's come to kick seven shades of shit out of you.**

"You're killing the tension here" Brooke said softly. She watched in bemusement as Dan leaned over his passenger seat and pressed something that began to automatically wind the window down. _He wants to have a chat? Here of all places...this should be good, _Brooke thought bitterly as she too winded down the driver's window, never dropping her furious glare as Dan stared thoughtfully back.

"Fancy seeing you here Brooke and on such a nice night" Dan said in such a formal tone that a stranger wouldn't have guessed he'd just purposely blown up Brooke's girlfriend. While Dan smiled arrogantly away at her, Brooke's jaw tensed and her heart thumped viciously in her chest like a jackhammer. She remained quiet apart from the faint scratching sound of her polished nails slicing deep into the skin of the steering wheel. Her silence continued, "I take it she's dead then?"

He said those six harsh words with such simple indifference that Brooke's pain betrayed her and her expression contorted briefly into one of utter most grief. But it was only for a second, and then Brooke's resolve returned along with her ever growing hatred for the man sitting a mere six feet away. "You sick bastard" she breathed as her body urged her to get out and choke the life out of his soulless shell. "Are you that heartless? Do you not feel the slightest bit of remorse for the incredible girl y-"

"Oh give it a rest Davis" Dan interrupted impatiently. "I did it. She's dead. The end. And there's nothing you can do to change that fact, little girl," Dan's words cut away at Brooke again and again, if she'd been bleeding she would have drowned.

"I...hate...you, so much" Brooke almost whimpered, glaring at him with pure animosity through her bleary red eyes. Dan just laughed sardonically and waved her words away with a lazy sweep of his arm.

"Join the club sweetheart. To be honest I think you should be grateful for what I did." Brooke's expression turned to stone. _You what!_

"I've given you the perfect opportunity to go back to your old life. Be the queen of high school again, get wasted, get laid do whatever girls like you do. Haley was a phase, an experiment and if you ask me I just ended one of the biggest mistakes of your sad little life."

The light changed to amber and Dan began winding up the window, "See ya around" he muttered and with a screech of his tyres he sped off; leaving Brooke in unbearable anguish. She burst into tears as he disappeared into the dark distance, his words digging into her like rusty nails. He had successfully highlighted every worry, fear and doubt she'd ever had about being with Haley. Was it a passing phase or was it love? Could she throw away her title in school for one girl? Would she be able to kiss good bye to the penis forever?

Brooke slumped onto the steering wheel as her body convulsed with each long and painful sob. The light had turned green and was reflecting off Peyton's car bonnet and illuminating the interior of the car. Brooke gazed at it transfixed as her surroundings had turned an eerie shade of green. Brooke's eyes wandered away from it and caught sight of something small and rectangular sitting in the side of the door. She tentatively picked it up what appeared to be a piece of paper. Flipping it over revealed it was a photo, a photo of her and Haley with their arms around one another. Brooke was pulling a goofy face with her tongue out and Haley was staring up at the sky as, gawking like an idiot who'd seen a pretty bird in the sky above.

Despite her grief and setting Brooke laughed. A real sincere laugh. _Peyton must have kept this to remind herself of us. She's right in the middle of this whole disaster now...but I owe her so much, _Brooke thought fondly. She tilted her head slightly as she regarded the old photo, ignoring the aggressive honks coming from behind her.

_God I remember that day, _Brooke thought back, wiping her tears away as a tiny smile graced her lips. _Impatient drivers had begun to steer around Brooke and flashed angry gestures as they drove past. Peyton didn't even tell us to act stupid; we just did...because we always messed around when we were together._ Brooke swallowed hard. _I love being a goof with her._

**Don't you mean loved. It's past tense now.**

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The part of her life centred around Haley was gone. All of it. Not just the love, but the friendship, the girl she relied on to say the smart thing and make her do the right decision in a crisis. She'd have to wake up every morning in an empty apartment, devoid of the bubbly brunette she cared for so much. Brooke's hand shook as she placed the photo gently on the dashboard, before it shot to the gear stick and shoved it into drive. Brooke's tears replaced by a blinding, white rage that consumed all her senses urged her to do one thing: _Kill him._

She was so angry it made her head ache and she seemed to be seeing red but that could have been the traffic light. As her thought slammed down on the accelerator the satisfying sound of rubber shrieking against hard tar greeted her ears and Peyton's convertible fired down the road at amazing speed.

_If I lose her, he loses everything._

**-x-**

Brooke swerved precariously between vehicles, avoiding them only by inches and startling numerous fellow drivers who veered out of her path. She was driving like a woman possessed...by a ghost that was blind and was total shit at the whole driving thing.

**Brooke...sweetie pie...do you think you could maybe slow down the tiniest bit? **

Brooke didn't reply and began to push 80 miles per hour as other cars whizzed by and the scattered trees in the distance became blurs.

**BROOKE I WANT TO LIVE! LIVE!**

Brooke's eyes narrowed as Dan's car finally came into view and her foot pushed the accelerator flat to the floor as she rocketed towards him. She was a foot from the rear of his car when he turned slightly to the right before she could react. The convertible smashed into the left taillight and sent Brooke spinning around as the car spun out of control. Dan's corporate Mercedes skidded and squealed on the road as the impact sent it reeling off to the side of the motorway.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME GOD, PLEASE SAVE MEEEE!**

It finally came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the road and Brooke leant her head on top of her hands that rested on the steering wheel. As the stars dancing around her head began to disappear, Brooke looked up groggily to see the result of the crash. One of the headlights had stopped glowing and the area around it was rippled from the crunch of metal on metal. _Peyton's gonna kill me. _Luckily that was the extent of the damage. Brooke also realised she had faired well when she glanced over to where the wreckage of Dan's car lay, crumpled at the edge of the busy motorway. He hadn't got off so lightly much to Brooke's glee.

The bonnet of the car stuck out hazardously into the right lane of the motorway but was in good shape. It was the back end of the car that had been crushed into an abstract form of twisted metal. Smoke leaked steadily from the engine and an air bag filled the driver's seat, blocking her view of the older Scott. Suddenly the bag rifled as if being pushed away and to Brooke's dread Dan Scott appeared from behind it. He shoved it down and when it came back up he tore it furiously from the wheel.

Brooke's eyes glanced around her watching as curious passer-bys slowed down to witness what looked like a terrible accident. But none of them stopped. Letting her hands drop to her side she went to unfasten her seatbelt but felt a sharp pain in her left side. She let out a pained groan and glanced again in Dan's direction. She visibly saw him crick his neck and then thrust the car door open. Even from where she sat she could see him staring at her in the darkness, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Then as he was about to get out a loud fog horn pierced the peaceful night air and a mammoth juggernaut slammed full on into his unseen car with him still inside. Brooke jumped in fright and regretted it when the pain in her side flared again. But she didn't care. Because watching that Mercedes roll and crash down the sloping bank off the road was one of the happiest moments of her life. Her eyes followed its descent until it stopped without warning, more battered and twisted then before.

But it wasn't enough. Brooke revved the engine and drove cautiously over to the other side of the road. From here she could see the wreck in greater detail and was certain in her mind that it would have killed him. But the nagging feeling that it wasn't enough to kill him kept biting at the back of her head. _It needs to explode_. Brooke resolved. "Explode, explode, explode, ex- YES!" Brooke burst out with unrequited malice as the demolished car erupted into a fiery ball of red, orange and black. She watched mesmerised as it rose slightly off the ground from the force of the explosion, and then fell ungracefully back to earth. Whining and screaming as metal grinded together and glass shattered outwards, flames occupying the burnt windows frames.

"There's no way your alive now bitch", Brooke muttered as she slowly stepped from Peyton's car, being carefully to mind her hurting side. She watched the blaze for a brief while, enjoying the thought that maybe the impact of the truck had only knocked Dan out and he was now roasting alive. As her adrenaline began to wear off Brooke was reminded of why she was even there and the great ache of sadness she had felt before began to creep back.

Her face grimaced against the tears that wanted to flow for the hundredth time that night at the thought of Haley. Brooke saw a piece of wreckage from the car by her side and in a moment of pure grief she picked it up and tossed it at the burning carcass of the Mercedes. "Now you know what you put Haley through you worthless piece of shit," Brooke yelled through fresh tears as the piece of metal sailed into the incinerated car door. "I hope you rot in hell" she struggled out before giving a loud sniff and wiping at her face.

Brooke decided to get back in the car as she didn't want to be found at the scene of this grisly disaster. Reluctantly sliding back down onto the driver's seat with a wistful sigh, Brooke closed the door. Her dark brown tresses fell elegantly down her face, her expression forlorn as she started the engine and drove hastily from the scene.

**-x-**

She had been driving for almost an hour with no destination in sight yet Brooke couldn't stop. She didn't want to go back to the hospital, didn't want to go back to the truth. So she drove on and ignored the nagging voice at the back of her mind that told her to stop and face reality. But there was the other voice in her head that gave her hope. _What if she didn't die...what if she made it Brooke?_

**You know you brain has a point.**

"You know what else my brain says?"

**No, what?**

"It says SHUT THE HELL UP"

**Okay dokey then...**

Brooke swerved the car dangerously and sent a startled motorcyclist veering into a tree. She ignored the bright flash reflected in her rear view mirror and the shrill screams that echoed through the open window.

**Yeah...that guy's on fire...and he just ran screaming into the road and started a pile up.**

"Well you didn't shut up. So I blame you" Brooke said with an air of hopeless defeat.

She turned the wheel sharply, deciding to take the route that took her furthest from town.

**Look, I know you're not in the best of moods right now but running - or should I say driving like a mole on a strong hallucinogen drug - away from you problems isn't gonna make this any easier. **

_He's right you know._

"Shut up brain I own you don't start ganging up on me!" Brooke said testily. _Fine! Be that way...still trueee._ In response Brooke directed the car towards a deep ditch that ran along side the road and sped up. "Do you want to die brain cus it can be arranged right here, right now!"

**OKAY, WE'LL STOP YOU CRAZY ASS SUICIDAL BITCH!**

**I guess getting your head mushed against the windscreen wouldn't do me much good so...**

"Thank you" Brooke murmured, grateful for the peace and quiet. As she manoeuvred back onto the potholed highway she gave deep sigh. "I just need time...to myself. I can't handle going back there, not yet." She watched the telephone poles along the path whiz by listened to the shrubbery bristling in the cold night wind. "It's too hard."

**Hmm, well I guess there's no harm in that...but seriously, you never waited to see if she made it or not. You could be suffering for nothing and I hate to see that.**

"Aww really?"

**What? Oh right I was just reading what it says in this book...squeeze her shoulder supportively and smile "Dummies-guide-to-helping-the-emotionally-wrecked-drama-queen-who-loves-the-nerdy-best-friend".Brilliant stuff.**

Brooke opened the car door and kicked the writer out.

**Ow! Oh! Ah! Shi-! Oh! Not the speed bumps! Fu-! **

Brooke closed the door and let silence envelope her as she continued to drive down the deserted road. After several minutes she finally found an outcrop at the side of the road that looked secluded enough for her to stop at.

As the engine cut off Brooke leaned on the wheel and took in the scenery. The starry sky and pale-faced moon bathed the valley beyond her in dim light. Brooke exhaled deeply and rubbed at her temple. She was trying desperately to get her head around the events of the last two weeks. It suddenly occurred to her how insane they had been in contrast to the easy simplicity of her usual life.

_But oh so worth it_, Brooke sighed as she traced back to the sparse few moments with Haley. They seemed too few even compared to the masses of time she spent with her when they became friends.

The shrill buzz of Brooke's phone on the dashboard made Brooke glance over to it as it vibrated urgently on the smooth surface. It hadn't been the first time it had rung that night. She knew it was Peyton, obviously worried for her best friend's safety and emotional state. _That girl never gives up_, Brooke thought solemnly; not needing another voice advising her to come back to the museum of death. She didn't answer it.

Her eyes travelled over to the photo of herself and Haley that lay innocently beside her phone. It starred back at her silently as if waiting for her to do something. She looked away quickly because all of a sudden it failed to bring a smile to her lips. It just seemed a cruel reminder, mocking Brooke of what she once had.

The soft chirping of the crickets outside mixed with the gentle sound of the night breeze filtered into the car. It soothed Brooke's thumping temples and aching heart. But as she sat there she heard something else, a sort of muffled talking...from within the car. She began to wig out and worried that she was actually going insane. A flicker of light caught her eye and she realised the car stereo was still on. Brooke let out a held breath and turned the volume up to steady her nerves in this desolate environment.

**AHA! HELLO BROOKE!**

This did not steady Brooke's nerves. Brooke cursed loudly after her head had collided with the roof of the car and glowered up at it. _When will they invent the polystyrene car roof for the jumpy girl! _Brooke pouted as she rubbed her throbbing head and stared down at the radio as if it were an unpredictable bomb. "...Hello?" she asked timidly as she searched around the car for someone hiding with a microphone.

**DO NOT BE AFRAID, BROOKE...I...AM PEYTON'S STEREO**

Brooke looked over from behind her seat which had been exploring for signs of an illusive prankster sitting in the back. When she found no one she let the "stereo's" words register. _Did I just hear that right?_

"You're the, er...car stereo?

**YES. YES I AM.**

Brooke made a what-the-fuck face then her shoulders slumped, "Oh god I'm cracking up!" she cried as she beat he head against the steering wheel and set off the horn several times.

**NO BROOKE YOU'RE NOT INSANE. I HAVE COME TO SET YOU ON THE PATH OF UMM...STRAIGHTANESS...NESS. YOU MUST GO BACK TO THE HOSPITAL, BACK TO HALEY. BACK...BACKKK...WOOOOOOOO...**

Brooke stopped bashing the sense out of herself and sat up slowly. She gave the stereo a profoundly cynical look. "You're the writer aren't you?" she stated rather than asked.

**NO...NO MY NAME IS...JIM**

Brooke switched the stereo off as she let out a sigh of aggravation. She rested on the open window and laid her head on top of her arms, getting lost in the endless black that stretched to the horizon. Her head swam with wistful memories and painful reminders, so she stared harder into the black. To escape everything and everyone. _I'm not going back and that's final._

**-x-**

Ten minutes later and Brooke was overtaking the traffic as she raced towards the hospital. The small chance that Haley was alive proved to alluring for her. "I'm sorry baby I'm coming", Brooke whispered aloud as she reached ninety mph. The frequent interruptions of Peyton's calls also formed the catalyst that collapsed Brooke's "strong" resolve. _She wouldn't have rung me that often unless it was good news...I'm sure she wouldn't. Wouldn't she? Why am I asking you, you don't know!_

"Oh crap it's her again!" yelled a panicked motorist who swerved to avoid Brooke and fell off a steep hill.

**That's like the third person you horrifically killed today. You do realise you're now worse than Dan?**

"Hey shut up I'm going back aren't I?"

**sighs I really hope the nerd is worth it. Hey! No don't throw me out aga- Craaaap on a sttttttttickkkkk gets run over by multiple cars**

When Brooke arrived at the hospital she hurried through the main entrance and looked for signs to lead her to Haley's room. As her heart rate began to slow so did her nerve. She paused abruptly bang in the middle of the patients waiting area, looking apprehensive and frightened. A slack jawed mental patient looked her way and pointed excitedly at her. "POTATOE!"

Brooke suddenly feeling frightened for a whole other reason decided to go find more helpful people e.g. people who were not bleeding from the head. She forced her feet to forward, ignoring her doubts and clinging on to her last flicker of hope. It was like walking through fast-drying cement but she eventually made it to the front help desk. A small Asian nurse looked up from her computer to observe an uncharacteristically dishevelled and nerve wrecked Brooke Davis.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked in an assertive yet concerned manor. Brooke, who had been in her own little dream world, bit her lip in thought as if she were deciding if the nurse could help or not. "Miss?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah I was wondering if you knew where Haley James is...er...located?" Brooke asked carefully, not wanting to know her condition. The nurse smiled politely and began going through a long list of registered patients displayed on the computer screen.

"May I ask what your relationship with Miss James is?"

"I'm her..." _Girlfriend? Lover? Mistress? Mistress! What the hell_... "I'm her close friend. Her very, very close friend", Brooke replied nodding her head as if agreeing with herself. The nurse chuckled and went back to list.

"Well very, very close friend of Haley James, she's just down that hallway to the right and then you follow it on till you get to ward B, okay?" she informed. Brooke thanked her and began to leave. "You are aware of her condition?"

Brooke tensed visibly.

"I...uh, want to find out for myself. If that's okay with you?" she said softly, finding it hard to keep eye contact. The nurse nodded in understanding and Brooke made her way down the white walled corridor to ward B.

The surges of thoughts demanding attention of Brooke's overwhelmed brain were bringing back her headache. But the clearest one bothered her the most, it was the deciding factor between how the rest of her life would fold out. _When I'm back in that room will I see those beautiful hazel eyes look my way again, or will I be greeted by a sheet over a motionless girl. _

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep terrified breath. She let them open slowly and realised she was in the corridor that she had been in only an hour or two before. The exact row of seat aligned the wall opposite the doorway where Haley had been taken. Her stomach did a huge uncomfortable back flip in recognition. Brooke was feet from knowing the truth and it made her feel sick. She took several hesitant steps towards the doorway and paused beside it, leaning heavily against the wall.

She took another long ragged breath, closed her eyes and in one move entered the room. She opened her eyes. The bed was empty. Not even a sheet over a body like her worst fears had plagued her with, just nothing. For some reason the site of the neatly covered mattress was worse than seeing Haley's corpse. Brooke wavered on her feet and stepped backwards, away from the room till she was against the wall. She let herself slide haplessly down it until she reached the cold tile floor. Her supposedly unbreakable heart was torn to bloody ribbons.

Brooke eyes stared at the empty bed from where she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees like a lost little girl. Tears glazed her luscious, brown eyes and her lips hung slightly apart; speechless and frowning. The pain she felt was excruciating. Like a chiselled knife stabbing at her again and again, until she was numb. She didn't know why the pain was coming from her left shoulder, closest to the heart perhaps? _Wait...this is physical pain...who the fuck is poking me!_

Brooke got up and rounded on her assailant who turned out to be nothing more than a young male intern, he was shorter than Brooke. He also appeared much taken aback with the glowering look Brooke was throwing his way. "Would you care to share the reason to why the hell you were POKING ME FOR!" she bellowed in his face as he turned a sickly pale colour.

The intern began to stammer wildly and fumble with his clipboard of notes while Brooke watched on intently. _He obviously wouldn't hold well under torture_, she thought as the idea of doing just that to him came to mind if he didn't have an extremely good reason for pissing her off on the worst day of her life. He pointed briefly at the room and then scratched at the back of his neck, completely unprepared for what to say. _Don't tell me this pipsqueak is the one to tell me the bad news...i swear if he says "I'm so sorry" I'll kill him. I'll kick him so hard in the balls they'll come out his mouth_.

"Are you, uh, uh...Brooke Davis?" he stuttered hopefully. Brooke gave an almost undetectable nod. The intern gave a relieved smile and Brooke hoped for his testicles sake he wasn't relieved because he'd found the dead girl's girlfriend. "The err, girl, in that room" he pointed it out again as if she were blind, "she was moved"

"I kind of got that you jerk but I'm not about to go wonder into the morgue" Brooke hissed furiously. The intern leaned away from the on edge girl and gave her a confused look.

"But she's not in the hospital morgue, she's in ward B: room 8" he replied in fear of his life. Brooke went from mad to realisation in three seconds. She looked back at the room and then back at the intern.

"You mean...she's in a room, like a room where you keep the living people?" Brooke enquired softly.

"Well that's the general idea of hospital wards..." he said, hoping not to have sounded sarcastic. He then yelled in shock when she lunged forward and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I could kiss you...but I won't" Brooke cried and the intern smiled sheepishly. "So this isn't ward B?"

"No. It's okay, lots of people get lost in this place even me and I've worked here 5 months!"

"Ha, okay but-"

"I mean you'd think they'd make it easier to get around-"

"Yeah, but whe-"

"-but nooooo. Doesn't help that every damn room looks the same either!"

"Okay! But-"

"And then there's the elevators, I mean come on-"

Brooke grabbed the intern by the scruff of his scrubs and pulled him right up to her face, looking him dead in the eye. "Take. Me. To. Ward B. NOW!

**-x-**

Brooke had never felt so overwhelmed with blissful joy till the moment her eyes greeted her with the sleeping beauty before her now. She looked so peaceful and precious, contradicting the small, scattered scars on her arms and face. There was one noticeably large cut on one of her arms that had been bandaged. Brooke got choked up when she saw the faint red line beneath the wraps of dressing. She stepped fully into the room to make her presence known and regarded Haley like an anxious angel at the edge of her bed.

With out warning someone rushed from the other side of the room and latched themselves to Brooke in a death hug. "Brooke where the hell did you go! We were so worried you'd done something stupid" Peyton gushed as she hugged Brooke tightly and she let out a sound to inform her of her lack of oxygen. Peyton apologised and let go, standing in front of her strangely scruffy looking friend. "Did something happen when you left? With Dan?"

Brooke looked at Peyton seriously for a moment and hoped her eyes wouldn't reveal the events of that night. "Nothing" she said calmly, "Nothing happened" Brooke repeated firmly as Peyton eyed her suspiciously. She seemed to gather it had been a long, hard day for Brooke so she dropped it.

"Well I'm just thankful you're alright I've had enough unwanted revelations this night to last me a life time." Peyton said feebly. Brooke could tell she was near tears and she didn't blame her. "I...I just...didn't know what to think Brooke. Lucas dying, then Haley flat lining and you running off...I felt so alone. Then when she came back I was so excited and I rang you but I got no reply. I kept trying and I got nothing every time! I thought you'd got in an accident or were in some dark alley crying and hurtin-"

Brooke told Peyton to calm down and took her into a gentle embrace as she rubbed her back reassuringly. "...or worse" Peyton whispered. Brooke sighed and realised how thoughtless she had been leaving Peyton behind to deal with what had happened by herself. It was selfish of her to leave Haley because she couldn't stay and bare it, if it had been her in Haley's shoes she knew she would have stayed to the very end whatever the outcome. As she reminisced over this a flicker of movement caught her eye.

Peering over at the bed centred in the middle of the room, Brooke could have sworn she saw Haley's hand twitch. She decided it was her imagination and continued consoling a fragile Peyton. _If she doesn't wake up soon I'm gonna start shaking her! I need that smile back in my life, I need those-...I swear she just moved...she did! _Brooke watched with growing anticipation as the adorable brunette began to stir in her comfy arrangement. Slowly, as if on cue, Haley's stunning hazel eyes opened. She examined the hospital bed she was lying upon and then took in the rest of her surroundings uneasily. Her eyes fell upon Brooke and Brooke's heart melted when she saw the confusion and fear within them. "TIgger?" she called faintly.

"Oof!" Peyton grunted as Brooke pushed her casually aside and went willingly to the aid of her girlfriend. She kneeled down next to the bed so that she could be at the same height as Haley. Reaching out a hand that shook slightly, Brooke wrapped it loosely around Haley's and rested her chin on the blanket.

"Hey sleepy head," Brooke said breathlessly, "Happy to have you back with us" Her voice quavered and Haley noticed it even in her drowsy state. Brooke rubbed her thumb over the back of Haley's hand and stared into her eyes with the utmost adoration. Haley let out a small groan as she moved to see Brooke better.

"What happened Brooke?" she asked, her mind a fog of confusion and jumbled memories.

"You don't remember?" Brooke replied as she found it hard to believe anyone could forget being that close to an exploding car. Haley looked up at the ceiling and chewed her lip in quiet thought. _God I love it when she does that..._Brooke thought dreamily as she watched her from the position where her chin rested.

"Well...I remember me and Lucas...we were talking...about...about you" Haley said as she furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Really?" this was news to Brooke but it wasn't that big a deal so she tried Haley again, "Anything else honey?"

Haley closed her eyes a second and sighed peacefully as the drugs coursing through her system made her feel groggy and half awake. "Then...there was a guy...guy doing stuff. Hmm...Oh! With your car, there was guy near your car" she almost slurred. Brooke's forehead scrunched up in confusion. _Haley would have remembered if Dan was there, she wouldn't just call him "guy"...so he must have used someone else to do it..._

"Was Dan the one by the car?" Peyton asked from where she had picked herself up from the floor. She'd asked exactly what Brooke had been thinking. Peyton suddenly realised her slip up as soon as she had let it leave her lips. Haley lifted her heavy eyelids and gave Peyton a bizarre look. It would have cute if the circumstances for it weren't so serious.

"Why would Dan be trying to steal Brookey's car?" Haley asked bemused even in her hospitalised state. "Crazy Peyton" she giggled in a child like manor as she snuggled back into her plump pillow. Brooke exchanged a warning look with Peyton and the blonde mouthed a sincere "sorry" to her. Brooke turned to Haley hoping she hadn't noticed the petrified expression on her face. But it was safe to say Haley was high on her morphine as she hummed merrily away, oblivious to the world around her. She squeezed Brooke's hand now and then just to reassure herself she was close by her side.

"Oh and so this guy, he was all like I'm gonna steal this car...and...and me and Luke were like...no! No, bad guy! You can't steal it, you baddddd..." Haley drivelled on animatedly. She let out another giggle. "Boy did he run...good thing he did. I woulda kicked his scrawny thief ass" she said with a smug smile. Peyton laughed at how much Haley was enjoying retelling the events at school, and sat herself in a chair next to Brooke.

Brooke smiled sadly from where she knelt by the bed. It was pretty clear that guy hadn't been a thief. _If only poor Haley had realised that_, Brooke thought solemnly_, it's my fault she's here...I should have told about Dan, damn right I should have. _Brooke's melancholy expression was missed by Haley as she appeared to be concentrating on what happened in the parking lot. "Then...Luke...he left. I told him to tell you-"she pointed offhandedly at Brooke with the hand Brooke was holding. "-that your car had almost been burglarised! I know you love that car..." Haley explained, smiling at Brooke like a frivolous idiot.

"Not half as much as I love you" Brooke gushed, causing Haley to let out a soft crooning sound and squeezed Brooke's hand a little tighter.

"Wuv vu too" Haley sighed with that same giddy smile. There was a moment where they got lost in one another's eyes but it was cut short by Peyton's intended cough. "Well anyway..." Haley continued, grudgingly dragging her eyes away from the other brunette and let them wonder uninterestedly over the ceiling tiles. "I was by myself...I checked your bug for damage and stuff...then...then..." her brow furrowed as the thought alluded her. But it began to sink in and Haley's eyes widened comically. "Luke came running back, shouting something...i thought he was worried the thief would come back...but then, I closed the door."

Haley cocked her head at a strange angle to look at Brooke. "Then I just heard BOOM-"Haley lifted her free arm and dropped it thickly onto the blanket to emphasize her point. "-and then I woke up here." She summarised with a little shrug. "And saw you!" Haley giggled lifting her nearest hand and poking Brooke in the nose. Brooke forced a smile.

"Boom..."she echoed quietly feeling sick to her stomach. She'd seen that "boom" with her own two eyes and it was one of the most haunting images imprinted inside her head. Peyton sighed amusedly beside her.

"Well at least the medication she's on is letting her see the lighter side of all of this" she said with a tight smile. Brooke was surprised at how content her friend seemed considering everything that had happened and one of her closest friends had died. Brooke turned to the blonde and gave her a worried look.

"So where did they put Lu-"

"LUCAS!" Haley called out excitedly from her bed. Brooke spun back to Haley, fearing she'd suffered some serious head trauma. But as she followed Haley's happy gaze towards the door what she saw made her gasp loudly. Standing with a cup off coffee in one hand and a snack bar in the other was the one and only Lucas Scott. Alive. _What...the...crap...of all that is crap!_

"Lucas! You're dead!" Brooke blurted out as she stood up to take a closer lock, making sure he wasn't sure mirage created by inhaling whatever the hospital was giving Haley.

"Uhh, thanks?" Lucas replied with a raised eyebrow. He smiled as Brooke stared at him like his head was a pumpkin. Peyton looked from the startled Brooke to the coffee wielding Lucas and it clicked. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. Lucas came back to life without any burns, scratches or bruises and it's a complete and utter mystery how he went from severely burned to being good as new." She babbled matter-of-factly. Brooke took in this burst of information and pulled a confused face. She opened her mouth to speak as she glanced at Lucas again, hesitated then gave Peyton a look that clearly said, _what twilight zone did I just walk into?_

"So you didn't think this little surprise would have been worth telling me when I walked through the door!" Brooke asked Peyton in disbelief.

"Well I was just so happy to see you...and you weren't dead!" Peyton exclaimed defensively.

Brooke glanced back at Lucas who looked like a fluffy bunny caught between two vicious wolfs. "But wouldn't a Jesus-like miracle of self healing be first in your mind w-"Brooke stopped. She was slowly putting the puzzle pieces together in her head. _Lucas is all burnt and dead one second...then Dan's lurking around and suddenly he's fine and dandy, drinking coffee and squinty those damn squinty eyes. Well go figure Dan can arrange for a seventeen year old girl to be blown up but has a soft spot for his son. Breaks ya heart._

"Shhhhh," Haley whispered, "Guysssss no yelling. It's a hospital...there's sick people" she said all wide eyed and serious. Brooke made a sound with her tongue against her cheek and smiled down sweetly at Haley.

"Honey lay back down you'll hurt yourself" she told her softly as she went to her side again.

"No more yelling?"

"No more. Scouts honour" Brooke held up her hand to give the scouts sign and Haley chuckled as she slipped back down onto the bed.

"Like, what is the hold up people? Is there a queue to see my own damn sister!" came the irritated voice of one very pissy Taylor James. She began to sing loudly the chant to "why are we waiting".

"Okay, okay I'm moving" Lucas said with a laugh as he walked fully into the room and took a seat opposite Brooke and Peyton. "Hey Hales, hanging in there?" Lucas asked her gently. Taylor huffed her way into the room with her own cup of coffee and slumped down in the biggest, comfiest chair in the entire room.

"I'm hanging innnnn, like...a hanger!" Haley replied enthusiastically giving Lucas a one-handed thumbs up. Peyton and Brooke laughed but Taylor gave a loud snort.

"I think my sister has actually lost the plot", she sighed in amusement, "And my parents thought I'd be the first one in the mental asylum. It's always the quiet ones." Brooke frowned in her direction but her message didn't get through, "Oh Brooke! You came back, nice to know you're always at Haley's side when she's in peril". Brooke tensed at this comment as the sinking guilt she had been feeling grew. Taylor suddenly smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm messing with you Doofus! Jeez, no one has a sense of humour when people's lives are put in mortal jeopardy. Pity, "she sighed again. The day had obviously worn her out and it was visible on her face. "Oh Brooke, about earlier? With the whole "if she dies I'll never forgive you blah blah blah"...yeah...dunno what I was saying. Taylor went a lil cuckoo for a while!"

Brooke relaxed and smiled thinly, "its cool Tay. You're her big sister after all" Brooke trailed off and looked back down at Haley who had apparently fallen back to asleep and was snoring lightly. She looked like a restless angel on a bed of artificial white. "I would blame me too if I was you. It was my fault"

**-x-**

The four of them, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Taylor spent the good part of three quarters of an hour talking amongst themselves. Peyton raged about how Dan Scott got away with almost double murder and hated the fact he'd get away with it. Brooke remained especially quiet as she spoke of him. The blonde also wondered who was going to pay for the damages caused by the explosion and asked Brooke if she had a good insurance deal on her car. Everyone but her found that hilarious.

Lucas tried to remember what happened to him that miraculously cured him but was as puzzled as the doctors that found him sitting upright in his bed, asking why he was in hospital. But he seemed more interested in knowing if school would be cancelled due to fears of a "terrorist attack" on the school. Brooke gladly slapped him upside the head for his thoughtless remark, reminding him who was in that "attack". Taylor babbled on about how she'd been chat up by an amazingly hot customer at her bar, only to be called by the hospital because her sister had been involved in serious incident at school. She admitted she was prepared for an embarrassing book related accident at school or something similarly stupid. A car explosion did not go down well with her. Taylor recalled shaking the nurse who had told her this very violently, demanding answers.

Brooke hardly spoke a word. She just listened and laughed with the others, occasionally looking over at the unconscious brunette beside her. Brooke was holding her hand tightly and smiled every time Haley murmured out in her sleep. As the clock grew close to eight thirty, the door opened and in walked the same intern that had been poking Brooke earlier. He was looking down at his clipboard which she presumed had Haley's chart on it since he was examining it so thoroughly.

"So how is Miss James feeling now?" he asked politely. Everyone in the room looked at him as if he were the most retardant retard they'd ever seen. Brooke glanced towards a sleeping Haley and looked back at the expectant intern with a bemused expression.

"Well, you see she's kind of the quiet type" Brooke joked coolly, making the others snicker into their hands. The intern laughed too but his embarrassment was visible as his cheeks began to burn.

"So, uh...is she responding well to her treatment?" he tried bravely.

"Well what ever you're giving her, she's defiantly tripping off it" Taylor joined in to the new fun game called "humiliate-the-poorly-trained-medical-student". "Got any left to share around?" Again the room filled with childish snickers. They were they naughty children and the intern was the substitute teacher out of his depth.

"Well, uh no, I'm not really allowed to give-"

"You're not very good at this job are you?" Brooke asked forwardly. The intern looked like he was about to argue his defence but he only spluttered and stumbled over his words, finally giving in and gave a short nod. "So tell me how would you feel after being right next to an exploding vehicle, Carl is it?" Brooke asked as she read his name tag.

Again he stuttered over his words, "Well, I don't know, I've never- I mean I don't, this is-...visiting hours were over half an hour ago!" he finished triumphantly, as if finding away to better himself. They all just looked at him as if to say "So?". He gulped loudly and pulled his clipboard to his chest. "Please?"

Peyton sighed loudly and got out of her chair to stretch, "I guess time is getting on and I doubt school will be cancelled tomorrow so I should be heading off home" she said through a yawn. "Lucas wanna ride?"

As Lucas got up to leave too something in Brooke's head twigged. She discreetly took Peyton to one side as the others headed for Haley's room door. "Uh Pey...about your car"

"What" Peyton asked stonily, not liking where this conversation was going one bit.

"Well when I took it for a spin earlier...I may or may not have slightly scratched one of the headlights" Brooke explained carefully under the wrathful gaze of the blonde. "It's no biggie really" Brooke confirmed. _When did I get this good at lying to people's faces?_

"Well okay, you are forgiven for scratching my baby." Peyton said sarcastically and smiled. "So you coming with?"

Brooke shook her head, "Na I'm gonna stay with Haley." Peyton nodded in understanding and gave her friend one last warm hug before leaving. "Drive safe!" Brooke added, almost cringing at how she knew the blonde would react when she saw the big ass dent in her convertible.

She waved goodbye to Taylor and Lucas as they disappeared out of sight. And then it was just her and Haley...and Carl. He looked up from his papers to see she was still there. "Visiting hours are over" he repeated as if Brooke were deaf. Brooke smirked and stepped closer to Carl, causing him to pale slightly.

"I'm staying. Haley is my girlfriend, she's been through a lot and I'm going to be here for her all night. Whether you like it or not" Brooke spoke firmly, staring the intern dead in the eye. He shuffled on his feet and gulped again.

"But you can't! It's against regulations, ill lose my job-" he began but was cut off as Brooke picked him up by the scruff of his scrubs for the second time that night and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for sweet little me" Brooke simpered, flashing her trademark smile rather ironically. Carl appeared too terrified to reply.

So Brooke tightened her grip on his scrubs.

"Okay! But if someone finds you in here you'll be chucked out!" he warned weakly. Brooke cocked her head to the side as she lowered him to the floor.

"Well you'll have to make sure no one comes in here then. Won't you Carl" she said with a devilish smirk.

She may have only been distraught for a few hours but god did it feel good to be herself again.

**-x-**

Haley groaned as she began to come to. The first thing she noticed was that she was in an extremely comfortable bed. The second thing that came to her attention was that her whole body ached something fierce; she stretched and let out a cry of pain when she felt a dull twinge in her arm. She looked down at her bandaged arm but couldn't make out the extent of her injury due to how dark it was in the room. Haley listened intently to the eerie darkness that surrounded her. She only heard the distant echo down empty hallways beyond the door that stood firmly shut across from Haley's bed. The lonely silence and unfamiliar room was making Haley panic.

Haley looked back down at her bandaged arm and slowly, cautiously she raised her other hand and let it hover hesitantly over it. Curiosity taking the better of her Haley lowered her hand and touched the wound lightly. Sheer agony replaced her panicked state as a blinding flash of pain shot through her arm and spread through her body. Haley cried out in a low whimper and quickly retracted her hand. "Baby, don't touch it", came a soft voice right beside her. Haley started and spun her head to see who it was; regretting her action the instant her body cried out in protest.

She felt delicate fingers entwine with hers and after just a moment she knew it was Brooke. "Brookie... I don't feel so hot" Haley pouted through the darkness. She could just make out Brooke's face and the ecstatic grin laced upon it. "Well I'm so glad that makes you happy" Haley grumbled sarcastically. Brooke gave a short laugh and looked at the grouchy girl seriously.

"I'm smiling cus you're awake Hales. You were out for a good couple of hours" Brooke countered as Haley laid down carefully." I'm guessing the drugs have worn off now?"

Haley tried to look moody but failed as Brooke's adoring gaze finally brought a smile to her face. "Ya think?" Haley remarked with her eyes half closed and a lopsided grin on her face. There was a moment of silence while the two brunettes basked in the peaceful silence that hung heavily in the room. Haley's eyes started to adjust to the gloom and she could make out the tired lines etched over Brooke's face. "You stayed with me all night didn't you" Haley said, obviously touched. Brooke shuffled slightly in her seat and she couldn't bring herself to look Haley in the eye.

Haley mistaking Brooke's behaviour for sheepishness squeezed her hand affectionately. "Aww, I've so got the best girlfriend in the world" she gushed. This took Brooke over the edge. She broke down into tears and brought her hand up to her face as she sobbed. "I meant the galaxy! The universe! You're the best of the best! Don't cry!" Haley blurted out as she feared she'd said something to upset her. Brooke wiped at her eyes and despite herself she laughed at how adorable Haley could be.

"It's not that" Brooke snivelled, trying to force herself to look up. Eventually she managed what felt like an impossible feat and stared deeply into Haley's eyes. "Hales, I have to tell you something...it's to do with what happened today and if I don't tell you I'll never forgive myself" Brooke managed. She took in a deep slow breath.

**The following contains dialogue that must be read very, very quickly. Mm thank you.**

"Dan sent me a letter and told me to meet him and when I did he threatened to kill me if I didn't leave you so Nathan could have you again but I told him I'd never leave you and he could shove his threats up his ass-"Brooke stopped when she ran out of oxygen and inhaled deeply, "-but he's not normal Haley, he's a frigging monster-demon-asshole and blew up a cat and there was blood everywhere! Then he said he'd give me till Wednesday of this week to end it with you or I'd be dead meat so I just waited and waited and then today came and he was at the school and I panicked-"another long intake of breath,"-but then you went off and Dan came up to me with another letter and he was all like "I think this works out best for all of us" or some crap and I read the letter and it said "If I can't have her no one can" and I knew it meant you-" Brooke stopped to breath.

"But when I got to you...it was too late" Brooke said sadly, her eyes rimmed with tears. "I didn't mean for it to happen Haley, I know I should have told you I just wanted to keep you safe...I was just too scared to lose you this soon" Brooke was openly crying now, her tears falling softly onto Haley's bedspread. "I'm sorry this happened to you. It's my fault" Brooke finished, her head down.

The room was silent for what felt like hours to Brooke as neither of them said a word. Then a soft hand moved through the locks of hair that had fallen over Brooke's face and caressed her cheek. Haley tilted Brooke's chin so that she was facing her. She brushed away the strands of hair in front of the brunette's chocolate brown eyes and looked intently into them. Haley didn't know what to say but she moved her thumb over Brooke's cheek tenderly to show she wasn't angry or even upset. Brooke bit her lip as she waited for some kind of reply, watching Haley's mind race from behind her eyes. "Brooke...get on the bed."

The cheerleader did a double take. _I tell her I was responsible for her near-death experience and she want's me to get it on with her! Wow she must be the forgiving type, _she thought in amazement. Since Brooke hadn't budged from her seat Haley tried again, "Please Brooke? I won't bite", she joked hoping to lighten the mood. Brooke, still completely confused and slightly nervous, obeyed the girl and sat down next to Haley as she scooted over to accompany her. Brooke shifted awkwardly in her spot as she turned to face the girl next to her.

Haley looked at her thoughtfully for a second then said, "Tigger, I'm not mad at you." Those words took a load off Brooke's shoulders as she let out a held breath and slid her body onto the bed so that she was lying beside Haley. "And even though what you just said sounded like the inner workings of a mental patient" Haley continued with a cheeky smile, "I believe you and I know you were only trying to do the right thing" She entangled her good arm with Brooke's and traced her thumb over her girlfriend's hand. "Although I know that must be hard for you because you do have the intellect of a cheerleader". Brooke smiled back in response.

_Wait a second!_

She poked Haley hard in the shoulder as her bubbling laughter filled the room. "Hey! Injured here!" Haley pouted, only half serious. "I'm just saying only a total moron like you wouldn't realise that actually telling me what was going would have been a lot better than trying to handle everything by yourself. I mean I'm a very, smart if you hadn't noticed-" Brooke rolled her eyes at the big fat smirk plastered on her face, "-and I could have found a way of getting us out of it. I mean Dan may be a...uh..."monster-demon-asshole" like you so elegantly put but I bet you anything he was rely on you to keep this all hidden from me because you try to do the protective girlfriend act. But hey, the thought behind it was very sweet"

"Still no reason to imply I'm stupid" Brooke huffed as she sunk her head into a pillow. "And that "thought" almost got you blown into small Haley-shaped pieces."

"Well at least I would have gone out in style. I can see my headstone now: _Haley James, Rest in pieces_

Brooke scoffed at Haley's unending ability to joke about something so serious. "I still suck as a girlfriend" she huffed sulkily. Haley gave her a sideways glance.

"You don't suck Brooke, you rock."

"Nope. I f their was a reward for the suckiest girlfriend I'd win it"

"Well if you have to suck Honey just make sure your sucking with me" Haley sighed with an impish grin. Brooke pulled a face but was still shaking with silent giggles.

"What the hell does that even mean!"

"You have a vivid imagination Tigger. Use it" Haley flirted voraciously. Brooke edged closer to her with a cocked eye brow and wide grin of her own.

"Oh I have a vivid imagination do I? My, my, what could I possibly do to poor little Haley that involves the need for sucking?" she teased as the other girl collapsed into silent giggles and bit her lip as Brooke leaned ever nearer. Her lips were inches from hers and she closed the gap with a kiss she'd been craving for hours. Sucking on her bottom lip as she pulled back, Brooke moved down a little and in the most comical voice she could muster said, "Well Hello there Mr Neck and how are you? You want me to do what to you?"

The girls indulged in their favourite hobby together: Acting like Goofs. And even though their lives had grown a lot closer since the photo of them in Peyton's car, they could still feel perfectly natural being themselves with one another. Yes, now there was kissing and hugging and many other various new "activities" that Haley and Brooke could enjoy in each others company, but one simple factor in their relationship hadn't changed:

They were still the best of friends.

And no one, not even monster-demon-asshole Dan could prevent that.

**God, someone pass the sick bag.**

**-x-**

**End of Chapter 9**

**A.N: Well there you go. Happy now you blood thirsty vultures!...I mean...I hope you enjoyed it,heh**

**Anyway I have some news for you guys and it goes like this: Chapter 10 will be the last chapter in this fanfic.**

**But before you start sending hate mail again I have decided to make the last chapter go out with a bang. It will be the hottest, steamiest and unimaginably sexiest chapter of Baley..erm..sex! Too put it simply. You thought I avoided the good stuff cus I couldn't write it? Oh how wrong you were... ;P**

**I need reviews to keep me alive! So donate a big one now:D**


	10. When the drama runs low, resort to sex

**A.N: And so my first ever fanfic comes to a dramatic end. Well not a dramatic end more like a sexy end! With erm...what's that word? Oh right, sex! You've witnessed poor Haley and Brooke go through their first little "adventure" together, if you could call it that, and now the climax is close. But do not cry and feel I have abandoned you all because I always have something up my devilishly long sleeve, oh yes I certainly do XD. So after you read this chappie make sure you read the end author's notes to find a big surprise...Hey! Don't look now! Read the chapter first! Oi...read it!**

**I'm watching you dammit...**

**Disclaimer: IT'S ALL MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! MINE! MWHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!...Okay my lawyer's telling me to decline that last outburst so uh...I-do-not-own-any-of-the-characters-of-one-tree-hill-blah-blah-blah. Stupid copyright laws. ¬¬**

**WARNING MA-THINGY: Well if you were stupid enough to read the whole thing so far and get offended now than you can seriously fuck the fuck off. You heard me you crazy homophobic bible bashing biatches. To the rest of you: I love you all and you've made writing Lessons in love so worth it:D**

**Enjoy the fireworks.**

**Chapter 10:When the drama runs low, resort to sex**

It had taken Haley a solid week to recover fully from her injuries and be good as new again. But if she'd had it her way Haley would have gone back to school as soon as she'd been dismissed from the hospital. Haley had done nothing but fret over how much class time she had missed and bombarded Brooke with tales of how she would end up failing all her classes and have no choice but to work at the local burger king. "Haley, for the last time you are not gonna be on drive-thru till your thirty!" Brooke said firmly as she felt herself come to the end of her tether.

As Brooke drove her brand new bug, courtesy of daddy, to Tree hill high she looked over at a face swathed in anxiety and nail-biting stress. Haley emphasised this as Brooke watched her chew nervously on the nails of her right hand. "I will. I know it. I'm doomed, completely and utterly doomed!" Haley said in an almost delirious manner. "I can see Miss Stepherson now, "Why didn't you come to class Haley? Where's that essay Haley? Why have you been slacking off Haley? We're going to kill you Haley!" she ended shrilly, gripping at her hair as if trying to pull it out and began beating her head against the dashboard.

"Hey, hey, hey leave the new car alone it didn't do anything to you!" Brooke cried in despair. Finally pulling into the school's parking lot, she found a space quickly, spun the car towards it and parked it neatly inside. As she switched of the ignition and the bug shuddered to a halt, Brooke turned fully to her girlfriend and took her clammy hands into her own. Brooke gave Haley a purposeful look so that she wouldn't look away or start panicking again. "Haley, amazing girlfriend that you are, you still have the maddening ability to lose your head over the stupidest things" Brooke stated warmly with an amused smile. The other brunette gave a sheepish smile back and looked down at her lap bashfully. "But it's fine, I love all your little quirks and it's my job as best girlfriend, in the whole wide world, to support you through your panic attacks" Haley laughed at Brooke's blatant big headedness and rolled her eyes mockingly.

Haley gave a heavy sigh, "I just don't want to screw up my education Tigger. It's the only thing I've got that I'm good at it" she said forlornly. Brooke gave her an "are-you-crazy!" look at this confession.

"Excuse me! What about your stunning looks and good manners and musical talent! And most importantly me. You have me whether you like it or not" Brooke said in mock outrage. Haley considered this for a moment.

"I do like it" she pouted happily, making Brookes stomach do a somersault just from that one cute look.

"And even if the school decided to be really mean and say you'd missed too much work you'd still be okay. Wanna know why?" Haley raised her eyebrows in an invitation to enlighten her. "Because that huge brain of yours is smart enough to pull both of us through our SATS!" Brooke declared, knocking on Haley's forehead lightly and giggling at her shocked expression.

"You make me sound like a big nerd" she sulked.

"Well duhhhhhhh!" Brooke retorted cheekily and squealing when Haley practically pounced on her with a tickling assault. "Okay-y, ok-a-ay, I take it b-back you're n-not a big nerd!" Brooke yelled through her tortured laughter. Haley stopped and stuck her tongue out in victory. Brooke just grinned slyly back and said, "You're a super nerd!", stole a swift kiss from Haley, shoved upon the car door and pelted down the concrete path.

She looked like a skater skidding on ice as her heeled shoes made running for her life a lot harder then she had first thought. Brooke dared a backwards glance and almost let out an excited yelp, like a young child would in a game of hide and seek as she saw Haley hot on her tail. Her face clearly told her she was dead. Brooke cursed aloud as one of her shoes fell off and decided that she'd be better off without them as she slipped off the other. She full out sprinted up the path to one of the main buildings, streaming past masses of students who gawped at her with their mouths agape. Looking at one another to confirm that they had all witnessed Brooke Davis, queen of tree hill high, breaking the sound barrier. Bare foot. _Dammit why did I have to be born a girl, it's in my genes to be total crap at running!_

Brooke stopped for a second to catch her breath, leaning against one of the trees in the school grounds for support. She scanned the passing crowds for a glimpse of her pursuer but found none. Brooke subconsciously giggled at the child-like game she was participating in and didn't even register the absurd looks coming her way. She did a brief sweep of all the familiar and unfamiliar faces around her that shook their heads in disapproval or made snide comments to their friends. And it finally hit Brooke that she could be herself now, all thanks to Haley. No more acting like the popular bitch cheerleader.

She was free.

"Got you!" Haley yelled as she came flying into the unprepared brunette making her scream and then laugh out loud as Haley clung onto her. "Take it back bitch" Haley commanded as she half-laughed, half tried to catch her breath. Brooke fell to the grassy ground beneath her and let herself fall into an unstoppable case of the giggles. Haley loomed over her and demanded Brooke to take it back. In reply Brooke only shook her head frantically from side to side.

"Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" she yelled before Haley started another vicious tickling attack causing her to descend into hysterical laughter. "Okay, Okay! I take it back you psycho, just no more tickling!" Brooke squealed and Haley finally relinquished, lying down beside Brooke to stare up at the leafy awning that bristled in the wind above them both.

"You do realise you just acted like a mentally challenged loon in front of half the school, don't you?" Haley asked slyly from beside Brooke. Brooke let out a puff of air loudly and continued to gaze at the green haven twirling above them.

"You know what Hales?" Brooke asked rhetorically as she took her hand within her own, "I don't even care. I think you've ripped me out of my little bubble..." Brooke explained receiving a bewildered look from Haley who was starring at her as if she really were a lunatic.

**My god Haley you're so amazingly stupid. Must I beat you child? Must I!**

"Smarter than you dick!"

**You're a dick!**

"You're a dick!"

**You're a dick!**

"YOU'RE A DICK!"

**...You're a dick!**

"Okay, okay, chill kids lets be nice to one another" Brooke said butting in between them and pulled back Haley as she drew back her fist aggressively. "No Haley he's not worth it!" Haley mumbled something incoherent under her breath then slumped back down into the grass. Brooke caught a glimpse of Peyton's blonde hair as she walked with Lucas up one of the school paths a fair distance away. As she watched them a vindictive smile graced her lips. Sitting up she looked down at Haley and deviously said, "And another thing, you're not a geek. You're a goddamn know-it-all nerdalinger!" Then she ran for her life across the grass and over to her two friends.

**RUN BROOKE! POP THOSE CRAZY LEGS!**

A very breathless Brooke slowed to a casual pace just as she reached her blonde friend. She wrapped a friendly arm around Peyton's shoulders as the girl glanced suspiciously sideways at her, noticing Brooke's breathlessness and denim skirt decorated with grass stains. "Sup Sawyer?" Brooke said innocently, trying to hide all the unnatural excitement bubbly around inside her. The blonde wasn't fooled and knew she'd been up to something. Probably involving Haley.

"From a completely random guess I'd say you've either been A) Running around the school campus and rolling about with nature. Which is like...something out of the twilight zone for you. Or B) you've been fooling around with Haley; who I might add has just recovered from serious injuries, so shame on you if you've been frisking Haley in her weakened condition. Or C) You've been fooling around with Haley and rolling around with her on the ground and I'm gonna stop now before I go to the bad, bad visual place." The blonde finished, shaking her head slightly as she tried to get rid of the intruding images inside. Lucas turned to just realised Brooke had appeared from apparently nowhere.

"Hey Brooke, where've you b-...where the hell are your shoes!" Brooke looked down and cursed when she was greeted by a pair of very bare feet. Her shoes weren't in her grasp anymore and she only began to realise with horror that she'd left them with Haley when a small, delicate hand wrapped its way around her arm.

"They're you are Brookie, I've been looking all over for you!" Haley simpered, the vengeful glint in her eye proving that the smile gracing her prefect lips was false. "Say Peyton, you don't mind if take her off your hands a sec..." she asked politely but was already dragging her away. Brooke's expression was torn between childish excitement and all out terror. Her eyes seemed to plead Peyton to save her.

"But Peyton was just telling about this thing" she tried in rush.

"No I wasn't?" the blonde replied evilly, smiling cruelly back at the brunette. "Of course you can have her Haley, she's alllll yours" Peyton dragged out the word "all" and smiled gleefully as a betrayed Brooke was taken away by her shorter girlfriend. The cheerleader mouthed "God damn backstabbing traitor whore!" but Peyton just waved sarcastically and grinned as she and Lucas lagged behind. Haley cleared her throat and then made a thoughtful sound as she walked arm in arm with Brooke. It would have been so much more enjoyable if Brooke knew she wasn't about to get her ass kicked into her head.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. So young, so naïve, so unprepared for thy furious wrath" Haley began to monologue, it would have been comical if she didn't look so vengeful.

"Uhh, honey, I get that you're mad at the whole calling you a big nerd and all but I was joking! I love that you're a nerd, big brains are the new sexy! All hail the sexy nerd –"Brooke cut herself off when she caught the venomous glare Haley threw her way. They continued to walk towards the school at an eerily pleasant pace. It was freaking the cheerleader out. _Why did I have to tease the psycho tutor girl about how nerdiness! Why! I WANT TO LIVEEEEE!_

**-x-**

Lucas watched two of the most important girls in his life from where he stood with Peyton. He was surprised that he felt no hostility towards them; even his jealousy had become non-existent over time. He could sincerely say he was happy for the both of them, they deserved this. "What you gawking at Scott?" Peyton teased as she caught him staring in a daydream like fashion at Brooke and Haley.

"Just the happy couple" Lucas replied coolly, not missing a beat. Peyton made a sound like "hmmm" in reply as she gave him a penetrating look. "What!" he laughed as she continued to scrutinize him.

"Sure you're not jealous still?"

"Nope"

"Not even a lil green with envy?"

"Nope"

"Damn," Peyton looked put out, "Well you sucked all the drama out of that then". Lucas chuckled as Peyton kicked a pebble sulkily down the path.

"Don't you think they've had enough drama to deal with as it is? I mean discovering they like each other, Haley being jealous of me, Dan blowing up Brooke's car – and almost Haley and me with it. And the fact Dan hasn't turned up in a week makes me think Brooke...murdered him..." Peyton gave him a dubious look but he just shrugged and continued, "Those two need a break from all the drama so they can just be happy with one another". Peyton gave him look like his head had turned into a big talking fish.

"But this is Tree hill! We need drama or life in this crappy lil town becomes unbearable! Unbearable I tell you!" Peyton yelled as she began shaking Lucas by the shoulders. Lucas stared at her wide eyed as students passing by gave her odd looks.

**Crazy blonde bitch.**

Peyton stopped shaking Lucas but he continued to stare at her. Then a smile slipped onto his face and he said, "You need the drama that badly? Then here-"before she could stop him Lucas pulled her against him and gave her a long, heart-stopping kiss. The kind of kiss that made a girl go all giddy and knock-kneed. The kiss ended and Peyton's eyes were firmly shut as she savoured the moment. "There you go Pey, an unexpected love twist between us two. Happy?"

"Fahbahdaa" Peyton murmured as she slowly opened her eyes. Lucas grinned on as he walked up the steps to the school's main doors, leaving Peyton to deal with her own newly found drama. Raising her hand in a questioning manner Peyton hurried to follow the basketball star. "Wait up Scott, does this mean we're dating now or friends with benefits? Cus I'm cool with either!"

**-x-**

Brooke had no idea how she'd done it but Haley was currently being as pleasant as a kitten with a big ball of yarn. She watched her anxiously as the young tutor fiddled around with the contents in her locker. Her brow furrowed when she found a book inside she was sure wasn't hers. _When the hell did I start calling myself Jason Sanderson? _Haley mused as she read the name on the cover. She tossed it back inside with a sigh, the mundane tasks of school life slowly consuming her. Brooke smiled as she saw the daunting look on the girl's face. She, herself was immune to the pressures of school...even if it was because she was filthy rich and she had her wealth to fall back on if all her grades fell through.

But now she had Haley...she would have to make the extra effort. She would do it to make her proud. _And I'll probably fail abysmally. _Brooke thought rolling her eyes to herself;_ I can see the inscription on my gravestone now:_

_Brooke Davis_

_Beloved daughter  
Considerate friend_

_But the advanced trigonometry just finished her off_

As Brooke snorted out loud at her own musings she felt someone approach her from behind and lean against the lockers with a heavy thud. She turned to see a misty eyed Peyton staring out into her space. _Odd._

She waved her hand slowly in front of Peyton's face but got no response. "Earth to Peyton Sawyer this is Tree hill requesting signs of life...anything...just blink if you're alive" she said in a tone laced with mock authority. Eventually the blonde seemed to notice her and crooked her neck in her Brooke's general direction.

"Heya Brookie" she said in a dreamy, almost distant voice. _Very odd_. Brooke scrutinized her friend thoroughly.

"Pey...did someone give you pills with little smiley faces on them?" she asked cautiously. Peyton shook her head and focused on the brunette.

"Huh? What, no...no I'm fine. Just tired" she managed a small smile but her friend didn't look convinced. The blonde gestured over to Haley, "So you two sorted out your little tiff from earlier", she asked hoping to change the subject away from her own mental state. Brooke laughed.

"It wasn't a "tiff" I was just teasing her for being a nerd" she shrugged indifferently. Peyton looked affronted so Brooke added, "I was only joking with her! I didn't mean it..." But the disapproving look the blonde was throwing her way was starting to make her feel very guilty.

"Not very girlfriendly type behaviour if u ask me" Peyton said folding her arms but smiling. Brooke peered at her through narrow eyes. _She is obsessed with getting some kind of drama in her life! I'll give her drama..._

"Hey mouth! Come over here a sec", Brooke called him over as he'd just been passing by. He shrugged and walked up to her. With a smile Brooke leaned up to his ear and whispered something Peyton couldn't hear. After a moment Mouth turned to look at Brooke like she was crazy. "Pleaseeee" she begged flashing big puppy dog eyes at him. He sighed and turned to Peyton who was completely clueless and was shooting them both questioning looks. And for the second time that day, lips locked with hers as Mouth kissed her outright against the lockers. Catching his breath he straightened up and looked over at Brooke hesitantly. "Say it..." she warned with a deadly smirk. He sighed again and deadpanned, "You are now...pregnant with my child". Feeling like an idiot he rushed off back down the corridor as Brooke broke into peels of laughter.

"What the hell!" Peyton yelled as the realms of reality seemed to be falling away. "Why is everyone trying to tongue wrestle me today!"

"I knew it!" Brooke exclaimed, all happy at her discovery. "Who was it? Who else tried to get their thang on with you?" Peyton surveyed her cautiously for a moment then decided it couldn't do any harm.

"Lucas...but it was a joke, nothing serious" _I think. _Brooke look amused at how worried Peyton looked. She placed a caring hand upon the blonde's shoulder.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, are you scared that I might be jealous of Lucas kissing you?" she asked in disbelief. Peyton shrugged as she looked downwards awkwardly.

"Maybe a little...tiny...minuscule amount of scared" Peyton squeezed her finger together to show how tiny. Brooke had to do use every ounce of her self-control not to burst into hysterical giggles.

"Peyton, you can jump that boy if it's what you're heart really desires. Heck, you can go have a hot three-way with both the Scott Brothers and I won't even blink." But Brooke did blink. "Okay forget that last bit...but girl go have okay! Don't let the thought of me kicking your ass trouble you anymore. As long as you don't go after Haley...you even touch her in a manner I think is "more than friendly" I'll burn you alive. Slowly" Brooke's tone sounded increasingly hostile as finished. Suddenly she shook her head vigorously and blushed, "Sorry...this whole over-protective thing is new to me..." she explained shyly, tilting her head in Haley's direction. Peyton found it endearing.

"Maybe this truly is the real deal" Peyton mused, raising an eyebrow at Brooke. Brooke knew what she meant and what she said next just confirmed what had been on her mind for the past week. "Ya know, true love and all that jazz". Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes but it didn't resemble anything near her usual persona. The old Brooke was dying fast as a whole new Brooke Davis with brand spanking new emotions and feelings was pushing her way to the top. Brooke nodded her head as if agreeing with something only she knew.

"I really think it might be Blondie" she sighed with a sort of anxious finality. This was a big step for her. She wouldn't confess to it but she was terrified. She wasn't having doubts...just worries; about if she could keep this good thing she had going. Peyton watched Brooke wring her hands out subconsciously.

"But hey, you're always the one in charge right so plain sailing for you" Peyton joked as she punched Brooke lightly in the arm. Brooke grinned smugly and some of her old swagger resurfaced for a final appearance.

"Well...I don't like to boast" Brooke began with one hand resting firmly on her hip. She then took a sly glance at Haley and looked back at Peyton to say, "But she's like putty in my hands...on many, many levels..." she let the mental images sink in as she winked slowly at Peyton. The blonde pulled a face but seemed to recover fairly fast.

"So you think you're in charge eh?" she asked amazed at Brooke's sudden ego.

"I know so" the brunette wriggled her eyebrows as her trademark smirk came creeping back. Peyton blew out air in a way that said she was unconvinced. The school bell rang loudly down the corridor signalling the first class of the day. Haley appeared beside Brooke looking flustered as she carried an unnecessarily large amount of books. _Man, that girl likes her notes,_ Peyton thought fondly.

"Hey Tigger, we better get going for English Lit I don't wanna be tardy on my first day back" Haley said as she adjusted her grip on the mountain of books and notes she was holding onto for dear life.

"Sure babe, and wow to the tower of paper you got going there. Here, let me take some off you before you do yourself _another_ injury" Brooke fussed, taking more than half the collection of books out of Haley's hands and smiling as Haley looked relieved. Brooke said her goodbyes to Peyton. The blonde was giving her the smuggest of smug looks. _In charge my round, white ass._

Just as the girls set off for their first lesson Peyton yelled out, "Way to work that authority Brooke!" She laughed as she received a death glare.

"Oh go kiss Lucas!" Brooke retorted feeling humiliated at being found out. She was officially a softie. _But only for this girl...it's her fault!_

Peyton laughed and glowed at winning one over on her best friend. She'd managed to prove, if only subtly, that Brooke was a whole new person. Okay, it wasn't drama rich material but hey a personality transformation in a matter of weeks was a start. _Yep, that girl can deny it all she likes but the old Brooke Davis just died._

**-x-**

"God, I'm so freakishly grotesque" Haley sighed as she examined her appearance thoroughly in the bathroom mirror that sat behind the row of basins. She heard and exclamation or protest from one of the cubicles behind her followed by a chain flushing. Brooke emerged from it and went to one of the sinks to wash her hands while at the same time looking at her girlfriend like she had uttered the vilest of curses.

"Grotesque? Freakish? Haley are you looking at the same mirror I am because if we are then either you're extremely insecure or you need glasses." She said in tones dripping with disbelief. She turned off the tap and took a paper towel from the dispenser. Drying her hands as she moved closer to Haley she continued, "Tutor girl you are one of the best looking girls at this school. I mean you're stunning. Gorgeous. I thought you were beautiful even before I started crushing over you" That shut Haley up. She turned bashful and shy the instant Brooke had said the word "beautiful". The cheerleader noticed and asked, "What?"

**The idiot said what?**

Brooke through the used paper towel at the writer but focused on Haley.

**Gee, thanks for the cooties Brooke, really you're too kind.**

"You said the B word..." Haley replied idly playing with the rings on her fingers as she leaned against the row or sinks. "It always makes me go red when someone calls me that" she said quietly, chancing a glance up at Brooke. The brunette was beaming at her and her never ending cuteness. _This girl is like a gold mine of the expression adorable._ She closed in on the girl of her dreams and embraced her warmly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to call you it all the time from now on so you get used to it." She said smirking.

"It's okay Brooke, you can just call me cute and stuff I don't need special treatment" she responded with a timid laugh, as she rolled her eyes and continued to fumble with her many rings. Brooke frowned slightly and brushed a strand of Haley's hair away from her face.

"I'll call you beautiful-"Haley visibly reddened, "-cus naming you anything less would be a huge understatement...to your beautiful beautifulness" she finished with a giggle as Haley cheeks flushed madly at her finals words. "You're not grotesque, you're too damn cute that's what!" she announced with a flourish. Haley laughed even though she didn't completely agree. But she wasn't going to pass up some ego boosting. "Now...tell me what's got you thinking you look anything but perfect?"

Haley hesitated. Then said sulkily, "I have a pimple" She gave a huge pout and Brooke giggled again at her loveable behaviour.

"Okay let me take a look at the sucker" Brooke stated as she hefted her self up onto the basin area and sat down. She pulled a reluctant Haley closer to her and moved her long tresses of hair to the sides of her face. After a brief examination Brooke saw what Haley was so bothered about. She pulled a straight face then said, "Hales...that's not a pimple. It sauce from the Mac and cheese you just had in the canteen." she informed her slowly. Then to prove her discovery she wiped the "pimple" off of Haley's face with the tip of her finger and then sucked it. "Yup, Mac and cheese alright. See not so "grotesque" after all"

After a second of silence they both burst out laughing and Haley rested her forehead against Brooke's chest. Her laughter sounded muffled as she leaned into Brooke's comfy bust and snuggled herself affectionately against her. "This feels nice" Haley breathed as Brooke wrapped her arms loosely around the smaller girl and rested her chin atop one of her shoulders. The taller brunette murmured her agreement as her hands stroked Haley's back lightly, tracing the curves and bends with her fingertips.

"Know what feels better than nice?" Brooke said in tones so husky and full of lust, it made Haley shiver in anticipation. With Brooke you could never tell what she was thinking...or what she planned to do with you. So as Brooke's legs encircled her own and soft, almost non-existent kisses began trailing down from her jaw line and along her exposed neck; Haley wasn't surprised that she loved it as much as the first time Brooke had done this. Maybe even more so.

Brooke had made her way to Haley's shoulder and was slipping the neckline of her top away so she could kiss every inch of skin in sight. The sensation of teeth grazing against the dip in her neck made Haley struggle for air as her fingers clung to the back of Brooke's neck, pulling her closer. "God I want you so bad!" Brooke breathed in frustration as her hands began to slide under the hem of Haley's shirt and up her slender back. She stopped her ministrations for a moment to look at the tutor, "You know what the biggest advantage of being with you is?" she said breathlessly.

**She doesn't break wind loudly in bed?**

Haley pondered that thought, "He's got a point there...is that the reason?" Brooke gave her a look that said: you-seriously-did-not-ask-that-question. "Heh...my bad, I'm meant to be the intelligent one" Haley apologised looking sheepish.

**Wow really? Now I just feel bad for Brooke! How stupid must she be...**

The girls ignored me...and Haley pressed Brooke to tell her. Brooke's lips formed the most seductive and mischievous smile she had ever seen as she said, "The biggest advantage is we can do it anytime, anywhere and we don't need protection..." she worded it slowly, drawing out the word protection so Haley could let it sink in. The way Haley tilted her head like a confused puppy told Brooke she wasn't following. So for an extra incentive she slid one of her hands beneath Haley's top around to her stomach, then let her fingers creep purposefully south till they breached the

"Brooke are you insane!" she cried in a hushed giggly sort of way, briefly scanning the bathroom for invisible onlookers. The unchanged look on Brooke's face proved she was anything but insane. That look was hot enough to make molten lava envious. Brooke was leaning in closer as she licked her lips nervously, her hand eagerly trying to resume its earlier exploration. Haley bit her lip, her heart drumming so hard she was sure she could hear it, the lust in Brooke's eyes entrancing her to move closer...closer to those full, red, unbelievably kissable li-

Just as she felt herself giving into the moment, the sound of a toilet flushing was followed by a cubicle door swinging open as a girl Haley didn't know stepped out of it and approached a sink to the left of them. As the girl began to wash her hands she saw something at the corner of her eye and turned to see the Brooke and Haley. They were frozen in a position that looked anything but innocent as they both watched the girl horrified at being caught. Well Haley was. Brooke found the whole situation extremely funny and kind of a turn on. That was until the stranger sent an ugly look their way and muttered, "Ew, gross", just loud enough for them both to hear.

Haley stiffened but said nothing, preferring to become suddenly interested in tiles on the floor. Brooke's jaw tensed as sent a look uglier than the girl could ever have dreamed of giving herself. It made their intruder flinch a little. "Got a problem Jodie? Keep walking" Brooke said in a deathly tone that even made Haley feel uneasy. Jodie scoffed, rolled her eyes and continued on her way out of the bathroom. When she left-

**ENJOY THE TRIP!**

-the sound of her screaming and falling head long into what sounded like lockers, from the clanging of head against metal. There was a beat where Brooke and Haley stared at each other waiting for the tension to clear. "My nose is bleeding!

Oh, no! My perfect face is ruined!"

They both fell into peels of uncontrollable laughter.

**Now you can't say I never did anything for you! Now can we PLEASE get a move on with the sex! I have readers sending me death threats by the hour damn you! Stop the cut fluffiness and just fuck already!**

They both exchanged looks and gave the writer "excuse-me!" looks.

**Umm...I mean make love...have intercourse...make babies. Or erm, in this case hope for a miracle!**

**Please just have sex. Please? You know you both want to you're just delaying it to piss off the readers.**

"Maybe just a little..." Haley admitted innocently, shuffling her feet absent-mindedly. Brooke showed with her hands how small an amount it was and mouthed, "Sorry" to the readers. _It's lucky they love us or we'd be getting the rotten tomato in the face treatment..._

"Well thanks to Jodie the mood killer, I guess we'll have to postpone this till later" Brooke muttered angrily, "Damn cheerleaders think they know best". She lowered herself off the row of sinks and sighed, "There's always after school" she thought out loud with a wide smirk, but then blanched, "I mean...if you want to...only if you want to...not if...you know...you don't. You don't want to do you? Do you? I-"she was silenced with a kiss. Haley stepped back and observed her with a wry smile. "Or we could jus make out forever and ever, works for me." Brooke shrugged as she leaned in to return the kiss. Haley accepted it and trailed her hand down to Brooke's, entwining her fingers with hers.

"Tigger, honey, of course I want to. I would have had you on that hospital bed a week ago if I hadn't been so doped up on medication" Haley said simply with a glint in her eye that betrayed her sweet appearance. Then it dawned on Brooke.

"Oh...you've been wanting to do..."it"...for a while haven't you..." Brooke replied in a whisper, totally thrown by this revelation. Haley just smiled, threw back her hair and shrugged like she had no idea what Brooke was on about. But that smile, oh that smile told her that she had underestimated the tutor girl completely. She watched astonished as the brunette turned and made her way to the bathroom exit. Brooke stood for a moment to bask in this new knowledge. Then she stared up at the ceiling with her hands clasped, "Thank you god!"

She rushed out to meet her girlfriend, eager to discover more surprises she had waiting for her. The bell for last period sounded and Brooke smiled happily as she looped her arm with Haley's. _Hmm, guess it's not long till I find out._

The smile stayed with her all the way through math; trigonometry wouldn't kill her after all.

**-x-**

"I don't believe you Haley! Doing it in the girl's bathroom! Are you trying to get a dig in at me at every last opportunity? Do you hate me that much?" Nathan raged, practically bellowing at a flustered Haley as she tried to hurry away from him towards the parking lot. Rumours spread fast and hard in any school and Tree Hill High was no exception. Apparently Jodie could still spread the gossip, broken nose or not. So it was only inevitable that it would pass down through the hierarchy of the school, starting with the popular kids. _Damn Nathan Scott and his popularity. _Haley seethed as she stopped abruptly and faced him.

She was embarrassed by the way he was ranting about her personal life and everyone in a mile radius could hear him. She was irritated because Brooke was so much better at handling confrontation than her, yet she was nowhere insight. But above all she was angry. Angry that Nathan thought he had some kind of leash around her neck and could yank it whenever she "disobeyed" him. _When did he become his father?_

Staring him down head on, Haley said, "One: I don't give a crap what you do or don't believe. Two: Me and Brooke didn't "do it" in the girl's bathroom but we could have done, not that it's any of your damn business. And three:-"Her voice steadily rose as she approached Nathan with increasing confidence. "-I am not trying to have digs at you! Ya wanna talk about oppurtinities to hurt people? How about your father trying to have me killed? And believe me he almost had his wish." Haley spat out with utter disdain, turning her back on Nathan and walking away. She stopped briefly to say, "And oh yeah, four: Sometimes I really do hate you that much."

But Nathan didn't register her last sentence he was staring at her retreating form in confusion and disbelief. "He...tried to kill you?" he asked, the words sounding insane to even him. Haley halted, frustrated, and gave him an exhausted look. She was tired of this game.

"Don't even try to play innocent Nathan. He did it because it was what you wanted; he showed Brooke a note with your writing and everything. So excuse me if I can't stand being around you right now but you and your dad are in my enemies list, right up there with Satan and smallpox" Haley countered, in no mood for anymore lies. Nathan gripped the back of his neck and squinted, trying to make is brain work. But it was becoming sluggish and he was speechless. _He lied to me..._

"He lied to me..." Nathan spoke his thoughts aloud. Haley gave him a questioning look but from the expression on his face she realised he wasn't playing around. "He s-said you were...i-involved in an accident. He knew I loved you and he was the one that tried to hurt you...I don't believe th-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Nathan turned just in time to see a fist fly straight into his the side of his face. He stumbled back, falling over the hood of a car and landing on the asphalt of the parking lot. He slowly got to his feet, swaying slightly.

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! WH-ARGHH MY RIBS!" Nathan was cut off as a flashy, red sports car ran him over. He lay crumpled and groaning on the blacktop but Brooke moved towards him, clearly believing he deserved more punishment. A hand lunged out and pulled her back.

"Brooke wait! He said he didn't know Dan was behind the explosion" Haley attempted, feeling relieved when it stopped Brooke in her tracks. She turned to look at Haley sceptically.

"He did?"

"Yes he did," Nathan replied cockily, coughing as he lay on the ground, "I only wanted Dan to kill you, not Haley."

Brooke thought it over, "Well...that's still...bad!" she choked out feeling her anger build up again. Nathan raised his hands in defence as he got painfully to his feet.

"Forget it Brooke, I'm out. I can't do this anymore" He looked at Haley and gave a grim smile when he saw how taken aback she was. "I saw that tired look on your face earlier Hales. All I want is to have you back, but I just keep driving you away. You hate me...because of the way I act." He paused in thought for a second then said, "And I'm starting to think karma is getting me back for being such a jerk all this time" he joked, clutching his side where the care had hit him. Haley laughed despite herself. Even Brooke looked a little less hostile. "I'm sorry. For what Dan did and for the way I've treated you"

Haley heard the sincerity in his voice and looked sideways at Brooke. The cheerleader looked torn between wanting to pummel Nathan and hug him at the same time. "I'm sorry too Nathan, for being the reason you got like this" she hesitated, then before she could change her mind she moved forward and hugged him tightly. A weight instantly left her chest as he relaxed into the show of affection. She was ending the chapter of their life together. Now she could truly be with Brooke without worrying about the skeletons in her closet.

Brooke smiled with relief as she watched her two old friends, who had once been an item; abandon the bitter memories that had plagued them both for so long. _Everything's gonna be okay._

"OH COME ON!" Peyton stormed over to the three of them looking appalled. "Are you kidding me! Seriously? That's it! You just kiss and make up and that's it!" she turned to Nathan as the pair stared at her cautiously, "She" she pointed at Haley, "-left you for a music career and made out with Chris Keller the super assclown! And he-"she pointed to Nathan, "-Wouldn't have you back even when you faced up to your mistakes and begged him for forgiveness! And you're telling me that's it! No threats of revenge or twisted plots to make the other one miserable!"

She received blank, slightly scared looks but no reply. Peyton almost screamed in frustration. "Where has the drama gone in this town?" Nathan turned to Brooke and Haley who mumbled, "Don't ask" He shrugged lightly and went over to the seething blonde.

"You want drama? Here-"

"OH HELL NO, DON'T EVEN TRY THAT! I've had enough people try to get their hands on me for one day, thank you very much!" she shouted ludicrously. Brooke fidgeted in the silence that followed and gave Haley a side-glance.

"Wellllll, talking of hands on other people's persons, me and Hales need to go. Very soon. Like now" she looked meaningfully at Haley and the other brunette got the message. "So, as fascinating as this whole making up session has been we're gonna have to love and leave ya folks" Brooke continued, already pulling Haley towards the direction of her new bug.

"Umm, bye guys!" Haley blurted as Brooke started to run.

"Quick Haley, to the Brooke-mobile and on to the sex cave!"

"Okay, never use that line again"

"Deal, as long as you move faster!"

"The bed's not gonna run away Brooke..." Haley said snidely as Brooke slid inside the driving seat of her bug and she sat beside her. Brooke suddenly twisted in her seat and consumed Haley in a heart stopping, lip melting kiss. She sucked torturously on Haley's bottom lip as she pulled away. The stunned girl opened her eyes and blinked several times as Brooke fired the ignition. "Sex cave suddenly looking good to me"

"Thought it might," Brooke smirked as she reversed and sped off towards Haley's house, the nearest in driving distance.

**-x-**

Brooke felt the door lock shut behind her as she pressed her back against it to gather her bearings. Her eyelids fell as she inhaled shakily, desperate for the oxygen to banish her nerves. As she exhaled slowly Brooke felt herself calm a little and opened her eyes only to find a pair of glazed hazel eyes starring right back at her, revealing a girl equally as nervous as her. Haley moved closer to the cheerleader who appeared to have glued herself to her front door. She'd never seen Brooke so silent. So deadly quiet it reached the realms of abnormal.

Haley let the fingers of her right hand slowly trail up Brooke's arm that lay tense against her body, and smiled as she felt tiny goose bumps race up her skin. Brooke had virtually stopped breathing as she watched her girlfriend's ministrations longingly. Her skin felt like it was on fire, burning from one delicate touch of Haley's hand. The girl in mind looked bashfully down at her feet as she felt herself being watched intently. Then with a sudden courage and excitement that rose within her she met Brooke's pensive gaze and said softly, "So, this is it then"

It was more of a confirmation than a question but the way Haley's excitement bubbled over her lips with those five small words illustrated how badly she needed to hear Brooke's answer. She need to know this was all real, that it wasn't a dream and that what they were about to do was mutually wanted by both of them. Haley's silent anxieties were visible from the way her eyes flickers to each of hers and the way her hand shook ever so slightly. It was enough to snap Brooke out of her reverie and she smiled lovingly at the girl in front of her. She looked fragile enough to break at that moment in time so Brooke chose her words very carefully.

"Yes, this is it." A warm smile to reassure the smaller brunette, "Now let's get you naked!"

_Well, okay, not that carefully...I tried! _

Haley looked so happy she was practically buzzing. "Okay, I'll just go t-to my r-room and g-get re-"she fell flat on her face as she turned and walked into the kitchen counter. "I'm okay! Nothing's broken!" Haley exclaimed as she picked herself up rather giddily and flashed a girlish smile Brooke's way.

"Hales, you alright?" Brooke asked in an amused manner as Haley steadied herself and tried to aim for her bedroom. She burst out laughing when Haley tried to look unfazed and fell over the couch. As Brooke doubled over in fits of laughter Haley huffed loudly, pulling herself up and onto the couch that had sent her reeling. "Me thinks someone's a tad distracted" Brooke teased as she sauntered over her abashed looking girlfriend and leaned over the edge of the couch. Haley gave her a dubious look through narrow eyes.

"Oh and you're really "little-Miss-No-nerves" She retorted back making Brooke blush, a reaction she hadn't expected. She decided to test the waters, "Why are you so apprehensive Tigger? I mean...you're supposed to be the experienced one here!" Her light humour didn't seem to get through to the other brunette who was now fiddling with her hands and starring at them intently. Haley sat up on her knees and took Brooke's hands in hers, stopping their movement and drawing the attention of the freakishly silent Brooke. "Tigger," she pried gently, touched by Brooke's sudden timid nature. "What is it?"

Brooke chewed on her lip and gazed back at Haley for what seemed like an age before she finally let out a big sigh. Closing her eyes, she scrunched up her face forcing herself to say the words that struggled to part her lips. "I...just", she paused and let out a groan of irritation, I just don't want to mess this up, okay?" she rushed and opened her eyes. "I want this to be amazing. I need it to be so that afterwards, you'll know how much I love you." Haley, completely taken aback tried to speak but found she was utterly speechless. She held her breath as she focused solely on the girl pouring her heart out to her. "Because I really do Haley, love you that is. And...I've never felt like this for anyone before, never. Not even for Lucas, not even for Brad Pitt when he was hot."

Haley giggled and felt her self tearing up at the corners of her eyes as she listened fixedly. "But you Hales, you go beyond hot. You're up there with atom bombs and the sun." Haley laughed and rolled her eyes as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I mean it. I've never been so sure on anything in my short superficial life Hales. I. Love. You. And it's stupid that I feel I have to prove it through something as petty as sex. But I do, it's what I'm renowned for being good at! So yes, I am nervous. The Brooke Davis is officially not-so-cocky and scared as hell. And it's all because of you baby. So I'm gonna make this perfect, just for you."

Haley could do nothing but give a watery smile and blink back joyous tears. Brooke wiped away the few stray drops that had escaped Haley's control with her thumb. She felt Haley's hand wrap around hers and squeeze lightly just before she leaned up and kissed her deeply. Brooke was taken by such surprise that she moaned into the softness of her lips, the kiss made her melt from the inside out. Then just as she began into it she felt herself falling forwards onto the couch and a grinning Haley. "You do realise we're never gonna make it to your bedroom at this rate Hale's" she mused through each long and delicious kiss the girl beneath her attacked her with.

Haley paused her assault to place a solitary finger on Brooke's lips to silence her, but being the stubborn..."expresser of words" that she was, insisted on trying to protest. "A buh buh buh!" Haley cut in with a growing smile, her finger pressing harder. Brooke obeyed. Haley smirked removed the digit before leaning up to Brooke's ear and whispering, "Why go to my bedroom when a couch is as good as a bed?" The words rang in Brooke's ears in the silence that followed. She stared down at a sultry looking Haley.

_Because we need more room for the things I'm about to do to you?_

_Because the fabric on this thing is gonna chaff like a bitch?  
Because your bedroom wallpaper is such a pretty colour?_

All Brooke's arguments sounded retarded even to her. But the real reason stood out alone in her mind like a foghorn in a thick fog: _Because I have no idea what to do and going to your bedroom would give me more time think of a super-amazing sex strategy._

Haley took Brooke's silence as her cue. Before Brooke could react soft hands with delicate fingers were moving down her back, over her rear and down her thighs. Then simultaneously, a hand on each leg, they edged their way upwards, slowly but surely, two sets of fingers caressing creamy white thighs. Without hesitation they went further, underneath Brooke's skirt and upper inner thigh. Higher and higher still, to the point they reached-

Brooke's guttural gasp brought her back to reality. "H-Haley..." she whispered, neither a question nor a plea. A mixture of raw passion that was building steadily inside her because of the way Haley's hands were touching her. And where...

Haley's grin grew and her eyes flickered in a nature that Brooke's might when she was trying to seduce a good looking guy at the mall. It was a look the cheerleader had never seen on Haley's face. It scared her.

And it turned her on like crazy.

**-x-**

An ecstasy of fumbling, groping and heavy breathing later, Brooke and Haley found themselves in conflict of dominance. Both yearned to show each other how much they wanted the other, yet their heated desires seemed evenly matched. Haley was currently straddling Brooke's hips, her legs locked around her fiercely as she was carried in the direction of her room. She didn't even feel herself collide with walls, doorframes and lamps alike as she indulged in another unending kiss.

Somewhere in the course of their journey from the couch to her bedroom her blouse had been unbuttoned, revealing her bra-clad chest and finely toned stomach. It had only driven Brooke wilder with lust as her fingers currently raked up and down Haley's back and trailed luxuriously along her sides with vigour. Their kisses blurred into one another, as breathing became less important and the relationship between their lips became priority.

Eventually the pair tumbled into the perimeter of fuzzy toy animals and an abandoned acoustic guitar that signalled their arrival into Haley's boudoir. Brooke struggled to not let her knees buckle as Haley's kisses wandered down her supple neck and lips sucked softly on her collar bone. Oh_, so she wants to play dirty huh. Well two can play at that game,_ Brooke thought malevolently. Haley let out a tiny yelp of surprise as she landed ungracefully on to the edge of her bed. She looked up through her lashes and auburn tresses, smiling back at a smirking Brooke. With her blouse practically falling down her slender arms, Haley's midriff glistened in the sunlight streaming through her blinds, her chest rose gently as she caught her breath. She looked like a dishevelled goddess with the looks of an angel. It was enough to force Brooke over the edge right there and then. She'd never been so aroused in her life. _I guess I'm the devil then..._she mused, chewing her bottom lip as she stared down at the angelic vision before her.

Wordlessly, Haley watched Brooke tug her top off in a hasty fashion, letting it fall beside her. Haley idly played with the hem of her shirt as she waited in anticipation for the brunette's next move. Under her girlfriend's rapt gaze Brooke's nerves came flooding back and her hands visibly shock as they slid her skirt down past her ankles. Watching became torturous for Haley so she decided to speed things up. With a coy glance upwards she leaned forward and hooked an index finger from each hand around the elastic of Brooke's black lingerie. Her actions received a raised eyebrow, and then a giggle as Haley tugged Brooke forward by her underwear, causing her to fall on top of the bed and more essentially Haley.

"Oof!" Haley said as Brooke literally did fall on her. "I didn't really think that through did I?" she asked rhetorically making Brooke laugh softly before kissing her deeply and running a hand through her silky-smooth hair. She found an arm of Haley's top and removed it without hesitation, chucking it carelessly over her back and onto the floor. Haley moaned into the kiss as it grew intense, overwhelming her to the point she could do nothing but lay there and enjoy that moment of heaven. And this was heaven to her and her alone...and maybe for a few billion guys but hey! She'd count herself lucky.

Brooke giggled at the spaced out look on Haley's face and loved the fact she had caused it. She kissed Haley on the nose, then again on the lips, her chin, then slowly down the nape of her neck and along the curve of her shoulder. At a pace that matched a snail's, Brooke's kisses moved further down, reaching the arc of her breasts, nipping and sucking softly on the unbelievably soft skin beneath her lips. "Wanna see a neat trick?" Brooke said raggedly, her breathing erratic from a mix of excitement, lust and anxiety. Without waiting for an answer, she lowered her lips over the exact area Haley's nipple laid beneath her bra and did something that made Haley gasp involuntarily.

God knows how but Brooke had the secret ancient gift of being able to suck through thin materials e.g. Haley's black bra. Those velvety soft lips, cut through it like it was thin air, wrapping around the nipple as Brooke sucked hard, her teeth grazing through the fabric and sending shivers down Haley's spine. "Ooh...f-fu-c-ck" she moaned softly, her back arching up into Brooke's superbly skilled mouth. Brooke paused to grin up at a stirred Haley and then continued her path of butterfly kisses down Haley's perfectly toned stomach. Each kiss was slow, deliberate and hungrier than the last. Brooke was almost disappointed when she met the belt across Haley's squirming waist.

"These jeans just don't match your shoes Hales" Brooke teased as she undid the belt in one quick move and tossed it on the floor.

"I totally agree" Haley replied with a cheeky grin. She bit her lip as Brooke leaned down to the crutch of her jeans. She placed a lingering kiss there and took the zip between her teeth. Then looking straight up at Haley she slowly unzipped her, continuing to pull the jeans lower with some help from the owner as she wriggled her hips and arched them up so Brooke could reveal a pair of supple, shapely legs. Jeans discarded, the girls were left in their underwear. No one was complaining. Least not Brooke, who was gazing down upon a semi-naked goddess and practically lunged onto her in a moment of no willpower.

She rained kisses all the way up Haley's neck and sucked liberally on Haley's earlobe. She heard Haley sigh and felt two hands snake their way around her and reach for her bra clasp. She felt the hands twist and before Brooke knew it her bra had joined the collection of clothing on the bedroom floor. _Wow, she really has wanted this for a long time. Might as well I was worth the wait..._

Brooke took hold of Haley's hand and brought it up towards herself. She placed the hand over one of her breasts and held it there. Haley seeing she had no other option began to slowly massage it. Instead of finding it strange to be touching another girls boobs it felt the complete opposite. Amazing. _This is why guys make such a fuss! I get it now!_

With a sudden rush of confidence Haley moved her thumb around the curve of Brooke's breast and over the nipple, smirking at how sensitive it was under her touch when Brooke let out a sharp gasp.

Haley giggled at her reaction and moved her hand up to cup Brooke's face. She looked at her with the utmost admiration and adoration. She leaned up and kissed her fully on the lips, her tongue dancing with hers before drawing back. Haley gave Brooke a coy smile and let her hand trickle down her body. A temple of perfection, every inch of skin that came in contact with her fingertips quivered in response. Every muscle contracted and flexed in pleasure. She felt every curve, goose bump and blemish, her hands descending lower with each delicate caress.

Haley's hand traveled lower than Brooke expected and she gasped despite herself, grinning at the girl's surprising confidence. That one hand with its five very skilled fingers had worked its way from the nape of her neck, between her breasts, down her toned, sweat drenched stomach and, well...much, much lower. To a place; that when Haley touched her for the briefest, lingering of moments it made her arch her back and grind against the slow, steady rhythm of the fingers moving inside her.

"Uhh," Brooke was moaning and sighing more than she'd ever done with any guy. Haley's hands knew exactly where to go and exactly how to make her shiver with delight. Currently, Brooke was focusing solely on the hand that had slid beneath the hem of her French knickers and was moving steadily between Brooke's thighs. The pit of her stomach was a chaos of growing tension; her moans were turning to whimpers as Haley's thumb pushed into her clit. She bucked involuntarily against her hand only causing the two digits within her to go even deeper. "Jes-sus, you're good at this Haley" Brooke managed as her breathing resembled something similar to gasps.

She got no reply and chanced a glance, opening her eyes reluctantly to look down at Haley. To her surprise and awe Haley's eyes had also been closed, the expression etched on her face was one of unbelievable ecstasy and elation. That with the sounds she was making, overwhelmed Brooke. Haley could look adorable and sexy at the same time and it made her completely forget where she was for an instant.

Then it all came rushing back to her and Brooke flinched as she felt the intense feeling in her stomach explode and send her over the edge with a mind blowing orgasm. The only warning was her low moan as her body convulsed and withered against Haley's, digging her nails into her shoulder as she rode the orgasm out. Haley's eyes opened, she looked shy and stopped her ministrations. She steadily sat up and gazed deeply into the chocolate brown eyes before her. "Did you..." she ventured and received a slow nod in return. Haley smiled awkwardly as Brooke tried to bring herself back down to reality, "Wow...I must have done something right. Go me!"

Brooke managed a lopsided smile as she shut her eyes and murmured, "You did everything right...I love you" Brooke blurted it out without an ounce of regret. It made Haley pine and lean to kiss her again, her tongue running the length of Brooke's bottom lip. Suddenly Brooke perked up; she was in control of all five senses again and eagerly got off the bed pulling Haley up with her. "Come with me" Haley followed wordlessly as Brooke went out of the room and approached the bathroom.

"Tigger, why are we going in there?" Haley asked all innocence and curiosity. Brooke turned to her and grinned madly.

"It's my turn," she said simply, dragging Haley inside with her and letting the door lock with a comforting click. Haley's head cocked to one side as she watched Brooke move over to the slide door shower and switch it on. She yelped as water bucketed down onto her without warning and walked back over to Haley. The sight of a dripping wet, half naked Brooke Davis was making Haley smile like an idiot. Brooke inclined her head down to Haley's and kissed her hungrily, pinning her against the wall as her mouth reached her neck. Leaving a trail of wet kisses up to her ear, Brooke stopped and whispered, "I'm going in there now, I want you to strip-"she traced the edge of Haley's earlobe with the tip of her tongue, "- and join me when you're ready", as she finished, Brooke sucked enthusiastically on the bottom of Haley's ear lobe.

Brooke's hands travelled leisurely down her own body, over her soaked stomach, past her belly button until her thumbs hooked inside her hot pants. And, down, down, down they fell, piling at Brooke's ankles. Brooke's bare pelvis pressed against Haley's for the briefest of moments and she forgot how to breathe. Brooke winked, bit her lip on purpose and sauntered into the shower. Haley caught a glimpse of her incredibly, firm looking...ah...rear and gulped. _She's gonna eat me alive._

Brooke waited impatiently under the torrent of hot water falling upon her. She washed herself half-heartedly, keener on seeing Haley in all her beautiful glory. As if in answer to her wishes the sound of footfalls splashes in water caught her attention and she smirked knowingly. Spinning around to welcome her guest Brooke was disappointed to see that Haley was still partially clothed in her underwear. "What happened to the stripping?" Brooke pouted. Haley who has determinedly keeping eye contact with Brooke instead of looking...anywhere else, smiled awkwardly.

"I kinda hoped...you'd do the honours" she said nervously, her eyes flickering southward occasionally and her checks flared crimson. The look on Brooke's face was priceless. She looked like a child who had just who had just been promised any present they desired by Santa. Brooke didn't waste time, she pulled Haley to her, kissed her fiercely, fingers winding round the straps or Haley's bra and pulling them down. Her kisses manoeuvring down to Haley's shoulder as she unclasped the catch at the front, watching it slip along the contours of Haley's body and revealing her perfectly formed...firm...round...damn. _Okay, stop drooling and move on_, Brooke ordered herself as she placed Haley beneath the shower head and pinned her to the wall just like before. Haley gasped as the cold stone of the tiles pressing into her back contrasted violently with the hot water cascading down her every curve.

But it was quickly forgotten after feeling warm lips against her chest, sucking eagerly on her right nipple, teeth tugging softly as the ecstasy of Brooke's hot tongue rolling slowly over her sensitive skin. She moaned and placed her hand behind Brooke's head, encouraging her to continue as she tried in vain to find something to grip while her body convulsed with overwhelming sensations. She had to settle with clinging to the back of Brooke's head.

Brooke pushed herself right up against Haley and straightened up to look her dead in the eye. With Haley's full attention she began to lower her hand between the non-existent gap created by their wet bodies. Haley's breath hitched as she felt two fingers snake their way cruelly all the way down her torso, stop at her hips, then continue torturously down her thigh. "Try a little higher" Haley suggested sultrily and groaned when Brooke began tracing circles up her inner thigh with her finger nails, so slow it drove her to the brink of insanity. "Please..."

"Please what?" Brooke goaded, enjoying Haley's sexual frustration. Haley gave her a pleading look as the fingers ascended up her inner thigh millimetre by millimetre.

"P-please Brooke..." she struggled out, but feeling the soft touch of Brooke's fingertips reach the lining of her black underwear was too much. Haley moved her hand over Brooke's and slid it past the elastic, letting it move over the spot she'd wanted it for so, so long. Finally having it there was a moment to be savoured. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as her eyelids scrunched up in blissful agony. Brooke moved her fingers forward, sliding all the way inside Haley and finding the most sensitive areas immediately. _Brooking yourself seriously pays off when it comes down to lesbian sex, _she summarized as Haley's low moans gained volume until she was pretty much screaming. Her hand still firmly over Brooke's she moved with it, her hips responding each touch. She moved the hand up over her head and claws at the shower tiles, needing desperately to find support. Brooke's knee slid between her thighs, increasing the friction between them and sliding Brooke's fingers ever deeper. The cheerleader gazed lovingly at the girl beside her and whispered, "Going down...fasten your seatbelt" Haley only saw the devilish grin laced over Brooke's face before she began to kiss her way down Haley's body.

"Brooke what if Taylor comes back –she'll hear-you can't...Brooke, no wait, stop, please I...I...ohhh g-god" The last thing Haley saw before she shut her eyes in satisfaction, was a pair of black, frilly knickers landing in a corner of the shower.

Brooke gave Haley one last lingering look from her kneeled position then slowly ran her tongue up the length of Haley's inner thigh, smiling at the way it made Haley whimper. Her tongue

Brooke's lips encircled Haley's clit, kissing and sucking as teeth grazed the sensitive area without hesitation. Haley's knees threatened to buckle but Brooke held her up through her actions alone. Her tongue licked and flickered skilfully in ways Haley had never dreamt of on hot nights when she fantasised about being with her best friend. This was hundred times better. A thousand. Her hips rocked compulsively against Brooke's mouth and tongue, as Brooke worked two fingers deep inside her, to the point they went up to the knuckle. Haley's senses were blurred, she knew water was falling down her chest and stomach and cascading over Brooke's head, she knew she was making sounds she'd never want her parents to hear EVER, and she knew the tip of Brooke's tongue had just wriggled its way inside her. But she was too high off Brooke to even care.

Then without warning Brooke's fingers retreated and all that Haley could feel was the masterful ministrations of Brooke's lips and tongue as her hands held Haley's hips fast. Brooke created a rhythm as Haley's hands pushed her head as close as was humanly possible to her rocking hips, her back pressed hard against the shower wall. The normally shy A star student felt herself grind roughly against Brooke's eager mouth and tongue. "Oh god B-Brooke, I'm gonna...I'm g- unghh..."

Brooke took that as her hint to end it with a bang. Wrapping her lips back around Haley's clit she looked innocently up at Haley, making sure she watched what she was about to do. Happy Haley was focused on where her lips were placed she did the unthinkable.

Her teeth bit down softly.

"OH GOD I'M C-"

**-x-**

"Coming soon to a cinema near you!" the over the top voice announced from the television set but Taylor was too busy staring transfixed with horror at the bathroom door.

"I did not just hear that...if there's a god I imagined Haley saying that," Taylor pleaded to the heavens. Giggling from the bathroom denied her that simple request. Taylor's shoulders slumped and she sighed long and hard. Trudging over to the kitchen counter she picked up her cell phone and dialled. She tapped her finger on the counter as she waited for someone to pick up. When Taylor heard the dial tone end she said, "Hey Carl? Yeah it's me. Listen...wanna get laid? Like...now?"

_Hell will freeze over, the day my little sister gets some and I don't._

**IT'S A MIRACLE!HALLELUJAH!**

"Is that champagne?"

**Maybe...**

**-x-**

"Stop it" Haley warned the girl directly opposite her in the slightly cramped bath tub.

"Stop wha?" Brooke replied with an air of innocence. Her devilish smirk betrayed that as she blew a handful of bubbles into the air. Haley's eyes slid open a smidgen as she glared playfully at the brunette.

"You know what. The thing with your toe."

Brooke looked on unvanquished in her quest to tease her gorgeous, wet girlfriend. "It's not doing any...harm..." she trailed off with a grin as her knee visibly moved forward through the sea of endless bubbles. Haley surveyed her coolly and said, "If that toe inches another centimeter up my thigh I'll do it some harm". She smiled as she felt Brooke's foot retreat from between her legs and move back to its owner.

Brooke sulked. She jutted out her lower lip in a pout and looked at the tutor through her lashes. "But I wanna frisk you tutor-girlllll" she whined in a small voice. Haley raised an eyebrow her way in an incredulous fashion.

"We already frisked on the couch, in the bedroom and in the shower! How much luvvin' do you need woman?" Haley inquired in exasperation. But she smiled when Brooke gave her a puppy dog look complete with that damn pout that got her every time.

"S'not my fault I'm insatiable for youuuu," Brooke gushed as her toe tried its stealth attack back up Haley's thigh. Haley's eyebrow rose a second time. "Well okay, I'm insatiable for pretty much anyone, but nowww, just for you", she smiled her flawless smile. Her toe crept up Haley's stomach, past her chest and attempted to tickle the side of her neck. Haley made a sound like a snorting animal and bit Brooke's foot. She burst into giggles when the girl yelped and withdrew her foot like it had been...bitten, or electrocuted. Yeah, that works.

Now Brooke's pout was genuine as she nursed her toe in one hand and shot hurt looks at Haley. Haley sighed and said," give it here."

Brooke looked at her suspiciously like she was about to get bitten again. "I won't bite...again." Brooke's look didn't waver. "Hand on heart", Haley did just that and it seemed to be enough to get Brooke to edge her foot slowly towards her. Haley took it and placed a gentle kiss on the area she'd sunk her teeth in. Brooke quickly relaxed and indulged in the attention. Haley's kisses sent a tingle down her leg and she suddenly needed to be close to her.

"Hey hon, come 'ere" Brooke whispered and motioned for her to come lay with her. Haley let go of Brooke's foot and slid over until her back was facing her. She sunk down beneath the water and rested herself between Brooke's legs, her head lying softly on her chest. "Comfy?" Brooke asked as Haley made herself at home.

"Oh hell yeah. Now I know why guys refer to them as love pillo-", Haley was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth and she laughed into it.

"Don't refer to "them" as love pillows. The last guy who did lost the ability to have kids" she explained with an air of venomous dislike. Haley took the hand away from her mouth and draped it loosely around her waist.

"Hey I'm part of the love pillow posse too, it cool homie," Haley replied in a mock ghetto accent. Brooke snorted a laugh and settled against Haley's curvaceous form, her free hand playing idly with her hair. As she twisted a strand around her index finger she let out a low sigh and looked down at the exhausted girl lounging on her. "So..."homie", how you feeling?" Brooke tried, hoping to fill the silence.

"About what?"

"The major porno we jus made" Brooke joked. Her chest vibrated while Haley laughed then she leaned back to get Brooke's face into view.

"I feel like I just died and went to heaven" she replied dreamily. The honest smile on her face made Brooke turn to jelly. "Apart from the dying part...cus that would suck. But yeah, no regrets. Definitely the least regrettable thing I've done in my whole life." Brooke wasn't the best at taking compliments; they seemed to weaken her until the inevitable break up when her heart got broken all the more easily. But Brooke really wanted to believe what Haley was saying, above anything else. She knew she was different from every other person she'd been with, the fact she was a girl aside, Haley was trustworthy, completely honest, always caring and bursting with love. "Oh and by the way Brooke, never EVER call sex petty. I don't know about your past relationships but you-and-me-sex is anything but petty. So feel free to "express your love" for me anytime" Haley beamed up at her with a cheeky smirk.

She stretched her neck from her awkward position and planted an upside down kiss on Brooke's lips. "I love you," she whispered. That one hit home. Brooke burst into tears without warning and Haley looked horrified. "I mean..erm..I really, really love you! I do! Lots and lots of lov-!"

"Haley it's okay. It's not bad crying. See, happy tears" she sniffled with a watery smile. Haley stopped panicking and realised why she'd made Brooke cry. "Aww, you've turned into a right softie you know that Brooke Davis" Haley teased as she moved onto her stomach and hugged her tightly. Brooke returned the embrace one armed as she wiped away the last of her sudden tears. Smiling still, she placed a kiss on Haley's forehead.

"I blame you. I'm not the person I was two weeks ago, I mean I'm caring, affectionate, I've started to forget what the Gucci brand label looks like," Haley chuckled and snuggled closer, closing her eyes as she began to drift off into the land of sleep. "And it's all because of you and the way you make me feel. Since the day I set eyes on you, I knew I wanted you. I never meant to fall in love, I promised myself I wouldn't get hurt again after Lucas...but you, the way you look at me..."

"Mmm?"

"I know you don't want to leave me." Brooke said as her throat tightened up. _God, being soft is hard on a girl. Ironically..._

"Course I don't, you're all I want" Haley gushed sleepily, "So...do you have any regrets?"

"Well...I've had better...Ow! No biting!" Brooke whined as Haley bit into her shoulder. "Fine, I have no regrets, you're the best thing I have in my life and intend to keep it that way. I do regret not buying a muzzle for you though"

"You know you love it when I bite you" Haley smiled evilly. _Dammit, I hate it when she's right. _Brooke remained silent, enjoying the peaceful moment with her irresistible girl and shitload of bubble bath. A few minutes passed and Brooke peered down at a quiet Haley, watching her chest rise and fall.

"I think we're gonna be alright from now on Hales," Brooke said gently. Haley's soft snores were the only reply she got. Brooke sighed and nestled herself against Haley. Her eyes fluttered shut, a peaceful look upon her face as she let herself doze off too.

She didn't need an answer. The fact they had got this far was all the evidence she needed to know this was going to work.

_We're gonna be okay..._

**-x-**

_**Approximately 1 week, 5 hours and 32 minutes ago:**_

The smoking wreckage of what was once an A-class Mercedes shimmered in the moonlight. Lingering flames licked savagely at the burned out hunk of metal that formed Dan Scott's premature coffin. Movement, small but noticeable to anyone standing by. But the wreck sat alone in its own little ditch, hidden from the world. Then sound, the creak of metal against metal, the crunch of aluminium folding and bending.

A pale and bloody hand shoots up towards the starry night sky. It slams down against its forged prison and pushes. Heaving up an arm, a shoulder and then a head just as bloody as the hand. Eyes full of blind rage. Lips drawn over bared teeth. A single word screamed into the unsympathetic night, "DAAAAAVIS!"

**To be continued...**

**End of chapter 10**

**End of Lessons in Love**

**A.N: That's all folks! The end of my first ever fan-fiction and I hope I did it justice because it's consumed a good few months of my life! I threw my all into it and hope it will stand as a gleaming example of what I can do with a few ideas and a Microsoft word :D.**

**I also hope it encourages others to write, because it's always fun to read a great story but writing your own can be just as much and also rewarding. To be honest I'm grateful I'm finished. I began in February and now it's July! Now I can get on with being lazy and not have you all nagging me for updates :P Kidding I love the attention and you know it.**

**Right so the big surprise...**

**I'm gonna make a sequel (Gasp!), don't worry I know sequels suck when it comes to movies but this is a fic and by god it's gonna be good. It'll make Lessons in love look tame when it comes down to hot/sweet baleyness and down right madness.**

**Alien invasions, demonic armies, a meteorite hitting the town and a trip to centre parcs are just a few glimpses of what's next to come. Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**I've only shown you the tip of the iceberg guys...well most of you are girls, so girls. Get ready to dive into a world of baley amazingness-ness. **

**The title: The Baley Experience**

**Release date: Erm, soon**

**Will there be hot naked fun with a side of incredible plotlines: You bet your ass there will.**

**Watch this space **

**Mikey xx**


End file.
